Deadly Flower
by AnahitaM
Summary: Datura, daughter of Poison Ivy." Nightwing, son and prodigy of Batman. What would happen when both of their worlds collide and they have to work together to save millions from a new drug made by an unknown source that incriminates her? Add her past and things keep getting complicated. Nightwing/OC (Warning religion and sex will be touched) ***INDEFINITE HAITUS READ LAST POST***
1. Run

**Hi guys, this is my first story on this account. My first account was a little boring and my stories weren't going no where so I created this new account to have a new start. This story is rated M; it will touch some sensitive themes like religious polygamy and some other adult subjects like drugs and sex. You been warned.**

 **Young Justice isn't mine. (Revised on April 2, 2016)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Run**

The crunch of snow under my feet; the bite of the winter wind hitting my face so hard that my cheeks are already turning pink. My dark brown hair weightlessly flowing behind me, brown eyes looking over my shoulder to check if someone is following me or the house down the road has come to life. But regardless of how fast I know I'm running, my whole body and time feels like its moving in slow motion.

Behind me is everything I have known for 13 years. My whole family is in that house sleeping peacefully: my mother, my father and my six annoying brothers. Memories of us playing around that isolated house, shared meals and holidays are flashing in front of me. One would think that I'm leaving a perfect life but all of those "good" memories are just a smoke screen that covers up what really happen inside those four walls.

That house is where nightmares come from. Hated by my brothers; degraded by my mother; abused by my barely existing father. My whole life revolved around him and all the males from both this house and the church. Mother and I literally have no voice or vote. Whatever they say and do, we must obey and follow to the letter. Heck, once father was done beating me, mother would simply pull me side to either tell me how to behave next time he visited or beat me up some more saying that I have to think of his words as if God himself is talking to me. But that never felt right to me especially if you want to be compared to such high power.

But I am not running just because of the abuse which is enough reason to make anyone leave, I'm running for what I heard earlier this week their words still echoing in my head. My whole body is literally in a fight or flight mode but all fight in me is gone and my flight mixed with adrenaline is beyond strong.

" _She's too young."_ Mother's voice echoes in my head as I continue to run, my camping bag full of clothes and other necessary stuff hitting my back.

" _She's a woman in the eyes of God. She's ready."_ Father's empty voice talks back, my head turning to look ahead.

" _Will he take good care of her?"_ Mother asks after a minute of silence, my balance thrown off by a random rock.

" _Aaron will take good care of her and in time she'll be his wife with many children to come."_ Father answers as I take a quick glance to my right to make sure that no one is coming up from that side of the road.

Remembering their words just made me run faster than ever, time finally catching up to me knowing that I have a lot of ground to cover from this point to my bike and just thinking of how long it will take me from here to the city made me re-think my decision. But I rather run in the cold than wait to be wed with my older cousin that I barely know. How is that right in the eyes of God? How is that right in anyone eyes? Why would a 20-year-old marry a 13-year-old?

So, for almost a year I ran from Northern Utah, slowly making my way to the southern east coast. Surviving with the money and silver trinkets that I stole and eating cheap dollar food, my paranoia kept me away from trouble and out of sight. Never stay more than two weeks in a city, avoid small towns for they all know notice when someone new is around, don't make friends, do not ride with strangers, pan-handle only for two hours but never in the same location and always stay in shelters. Good Samaritans are only in shelters.

Changing tactics this winter instead of going south where is a bit warmer as I did the first months of my run to avoid the cold I decided to go north just in case someone is predicting my moves. So when I took a bus in Virginia I was meant to stop somewhere in Maryland or in Pennsylvania but to my surprise I ended up in Gotham, New Jersey. Apparently the bus added a route during my nap and the driver didn't notice me in the very end of the bus.

"This is just great." I moan standing at the exit of the bus station, holding in the urge to throw a rock at the guy that's sitting at the bus booth. Funny how a man is brave and confident when sitting behind a bullet proof glass.

(Maybe this will be good for me.) I thought pulling my bag to be in front of me, struggling to take out my navy color coat.

Taking in the somber snow covered city, I walk away from the station. The deeper I went the more I thought about my plan, a small shiver going through my body as I take in the city. The place looks less dark up close and not as scary as the news make it seems. Maybe I could stay here longer than my usual two weeks just to see how things go. This is a huge city, not like Houston or Miami, and if the rumors are true this city is a maze which I can use for my advantage.

"I'll give this place at least a month just for the hell of it." I shrug grabbing an apple from a distracted vendor.


	2. Poison Ivy

**Young Justice isn't mine and it's been edited on April 8.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Poison Ivy**

"I should have left when I had the damn chance." I growl standing in some random corner of the city, possibly somewhere around the Fashion District.

For 3 weeks I have been in this damn city and it has done nothing great for me. The shelters are okay except for their curfew due to past crimes and all the other things that I haven't been told. Pan-handling on the other hand has been… a literal pain in the ass. Apparently giving change to a cold and hungry looking 14-year-old is some sort of social capital sin or some sort of mental torture as if those coins were glued to their skin. And their attitude… is quite lovely; please note my sarcasm. A girl, well if you want to call her a girl when she looks older than me, actually kicked my foot when I was sitting on the floor with a giggle as she rushes away to catch up with her oblivious mother, both wearing expensive fur coats.

(I hope it left a stain.) I evilly smirk, proud that I threw a snow ball covered in grime and what I think was car oil, hitting her on the back of the coat and expensive looking hair.

This city is a literal mess even when you count out the citizens. Something is always happening: a robbery, murder, drug trade gone wrong, you name it and most of it is done either by a psychopath with a clown painted face or people with weird powers. But like a black beacon of hope, Batman would drop in to save the day. Honestly, he just complicated things by making all of these criminals nervous and paranoid. The more nervous and paranoid they are, the more desperate and sloppy they become.

In this area, the Fashion District, is a Mafia War Zone according to a shelter lady that shared a meal with me on my first week in Gotham as a way to let me know how things go. This city isn't just divided by district but by criminal territories which are no different than any other major city with the difference that these criminals are… special. A lady at the shelter warned me to stay out of their way and to keep a low profile especially when it comes to the mafia bosses like Marconi and Falcone.

" _This city like to eat girls like you as a snack. Try not to get in too much trouble."_ The lady said walking away.

(Ain't this a model city?) I thought quickly grabbing my bag and walking away the moment I notice a familiar car driving towards me. One of Falcone's black cars.

As the days slowly get closer to February, colder the city would get. My eyes would catch late Christmas décor mixed with early San Valentine décor and the atmosphere feels a little to lovey for my liking. And to my surprise Valentine prices are more ridiculous looking than Christmas prices. Who in the world would pay $5.000 for a silver ring with one small ass looking rock?

(I guess he does.) I thought watching the jeweler show off a similar ring to a man with an expensive suit as I slowly make my way out of the district.

Stopping at a crossroad of a random residential area, I wait for the right moment to cross with my eyes taking in my surrounding. I dislike these kinds of area where all the houses look the same which in my opinion creeps me out how no one has taken the chance to make them look different. Also add the secrets and hidden dangers cause when it comes to crime no one thinks of a suburban boy as their first suspects.

(If I hurry, I might make it to dinner.) I thought my eyes catching a white and blue moped that stopped across the street, a glow in the dark Pepe's Pizza on the side.

Putting the moped on park, the guy jumps off dancing and hitting the bike like a drum. He even starts to do some weird guitar noised which earned a weird look from me as I start to cross. Whatever he's hearing I can bet I do not know about; a year in the street and no way to be connected to the modern world has left me clueless to what people of my age like to do.

"Building E, apartment 20B." He mumbles out loud opening the hot bag with all the pizza. The guy must have his headphone so high that what he thought were mumbling is actually speaking out loud.

"Not the veggie. Not the cheese. Here you are meat lovers and wings." He lists out grabbing the two boxes, zipping the bag close with his free hand and start to cross the streets dancing and 'singing'.

I slowly come to a stop, my eyes moving from the bag and the guy. He is so into his music that he didn't notice me, not even a quick glance when he passed by me. Just the thought of pizza made my mouth water and with good reasons. These last two days I haven't eaten properly. The strongest thing I have had so far today would be water and two sweet buns that I ate somewhere around 10am or midday. It's 6 or 7pm and all I have eaten within those hours is a granola bar with a bottle of water.

(Sorry man.) I thought glancing at the guy after a minute of thinking, truly feeling bad for robbing him.

Clicking my own bag tight around my chest, I rush towards the moped with one eye on the guy and the other on my surroundings. I zip the bag fully shut and start to unhook it from the carrying tray to throw the strap to be across my chest. Feeling the head against my chill body felt more than good.

"Hey!" Someone shout from afar making me jump and turn to stare at the now panic stricken pizza guy standing by the apartment door with his male client, trying to decide what to do first: give the boxed to the client or just drop everything and run.

"Shit!" I growl turning to run only to freeze at the sight of a Gotham City Police car turning the corner.

"Oh, fuck me!" I moan turning the other way and run on my original path, silently praying that my old and worn out black converse to not last traction.

"Stop!" Pizza guy shouts chasing after me to only slip on black ice, crash landing on some trash bags.

Looking over my shoulder, my legs start to move faster at the sight of the cop car speeding around the corner. I pass the shelter turning right and quickly left, not at all caring for the honking traffic, knowing that if I take this path I will end in a park that a shelter guy warned me about. Something about a lady that controls plants that isn't in her right mind.

Jumping over a guy that's crouching on the sidewalk with some friends, I keep running without missing a beat, their cheers making chuckle. Something that you learn when living on the street is that you have to run fast, have quick reflexes and an active mind, at least a little bit more active than the cops. You also need to learn that you have to do not so legal things to survive like stealing to survive; food isn't cheap.

"Stop this instant." The cop order through his bull-horn, their lights and siren blaring behind me as I dodge a car by mere inches, the screeching of wheel and the smell of rubber behind me.

"Like hell I will." I growl entering the park, the car screeching to a halt.

Running deeper into the slightly dark park, my eyes scan my surrounding to see if anyone followed me. From afar I can see the cop car's light by the edge of the trees, slowly moving away from where I enter. Letting a smirk form on my face I slow down into an easy trot, glad to see the red and blue lights turn off. Idiots, they would have caught me if they actually moved their ass out of the car.

"Finally." I sight slightly out of breath.

Once comfortably away from the entrance, I slow down to a stop and lean on the cement rail of a bridge, panting and sweating but at the same time smiling. I pat the hot bag that's leaning on my thigh, glad that I have at least a week or so worth of food and maybe more if plan wisely.

Walking out of the bridge once I caught my breath, I start to take in the beautiful and wild looking park. This place literally looks like some sort of enchanted forest from those old fairy tale stories. The brick path is clear of vegetation but the trees look more alive and the lamps are wrapped in all sort of vines, some even hanging from the trees like curtains. The intensity of the winter cold is not as strong and the riot of the city is slightly muffled by the thickness of the trees, the night sky illuminated by the city light can be seen through gaps of the leaves. The whole place looks amazing yet haunting.

"Nice." I smile touching a vine that's close to my height.

Finding a clean and not snow covered bench, I sit down Indian style with the hot bag carefully balancing it with my knees. I un-hook my own bag from around my chest and let it rest beside me. I learned on my first months in the streets that my bag should be the last thing to let go. Why? Cause if you let go of the bag first and distract yourself that bag would be long gone.

"Let's see what you got." I giggle unzipping the bag and taking not two but three boxes, two large pizzas and one that looks like breadsticks or wing box.

Quickly peeking into each box I squeal in happiness at the result, thanking lady luck. On one of the large boxed is the cheese pizza while the other one is veggie, mushroom to be exact. Like I guessed, the small box is full of extra cheesy bread. Counting just the two boxes I might have 24 slices and that's without counting the bigger slices that I can cut to make extra slices.

"There's 24 slices in total, so if I eat three slices a day it could last me around 8 days just to avoid spoiling, 10 days if I don't feel that hungry. While the breadsticks I can eat them as snacks." I concluded making me dance in my spot, loving my math skills.

Ever since I was a kid I love math. I may not be a full math genius but I do know enough to defend myself. At one time I even used my math to swindle people at poker once I knew how to play back in Vegas. In the end I won enough money to take a bus to Albuquerque at the same time avoiding any gang enforcer that picked up my little counting trick

Grabbing a slice of cheese pizza and a breadstick, I put everything away and start to eat as slow as possible with my bottle of water close. Just feeling the still warm cheese and the sauce in my mouth made me moan in happiness; my body loving the fact that I am eating some real food with some flavor. Now I understand why people love pizza so much.

"Fuck it, I'm eating another slice." I mumble with half of pizza in my mouth, cheeks puff out like a chipmunk, completely unaware of curious green eyes looking at me.

Silently walking around the bush that are by me, those mysterious eyes slowly start to take in every feature of me. From my thing malnourished olive skin body with badly cut pixie brown hair to my broken and overused clothes that's a bit too tight on my growing body. At some moment of my escape, being my hormones or my new metabolism, my body did a sudden growth spurt that stretched me from measly 4'10 to a 5'1 in height. Honestly, my clothes are at its limit.

Walking out of the bushes and into the light, the lady stands behind me and stare at the food that I'm literally devouring. Unlike a normal person, she can tell when someone is eating inorganic or genetically altered food and what I am eating right now has that fake smell she detests so much. So unhealthy for the body yet she understands why a young child like me would like something so simple like a pizza.

"Aren't you a hungry child?" A smooth velvety voice asks so suddenly making me choke on my water.

Jumping off the bench, I grab my own bag, leaving the hot bag behind, and turn to stare at who just made me choke.

Noticing the lady standing by the lamp made my gut turn trying to tell my mind that I should know this lady. Despite the cold, her body is dress in just green long pants with skinny vines wrapped around her legs and a wide open red shirt that's only buttoned around her breast. Her ginger wavy reaches her waist but what caught my attention, other than her beauty, is her pale-ish green toned skin. Now, that's not normal.

"How?,,, Where?" I try to ask looking around me trying to find out what path she used to sneak up on me. If she came from the bushes I didn't even hear a crunch or move of twigs.

"Are you lost, little one?" She asks slowly walking towards the bench to rest her hands on the back rest.

"How is it your business if I am lost or not?" I ask with fake brave trying my best to glare at her and not shake in fear or cold.

"Well, it doesn't concern me if you are lost or not but you are in my park." She smoothly said slowly walking around the bench, her index finger tailing the back rest.

Right then and there is when my stomach just drop once I realize who she is. She's the plant controlling lady that I got warned to stay away from. Fuck my luck.

"There's no need to be afraid of me. What you should really fear is all of these inorganic thing that you are eating." She said softly sitting down with crossed legs, her whole body overflowing with some sort of confidence that seems… natural.

"In… organic?" I ask still keeping my distance as she picks the hot bag with one hand.

"Yes. All of this is full of fake and genetically altered food, it saddens me to see such a beautiful and young lady eating this." She said with disappointment, a gasp leaving my lips when a vine snakes down from the trees and wrap itself around the hot bag's strap.

"Hey!" I shout the moment the vine starts to slither up. Jumping on the bench, I try to catch the bag only to shout in anger when it disappears through the branches. There goes almost two weeks' worth of food.

"Trust me child, I am saving your stomach from unneeded toxins." She said suddenly her voice too close for comfort.

Realizing how close I am to her, my body froze up as she stares at me. Her green slightly glowing eyes aren't staring at me just physically but at my soul. No joke, this lady's stare is intense.

"Sit." She orders and for some reason I obey, sitting by her with a straight back and hands on my knees, gazed locked on the floor as my hair did it's best to cover my face.

"No need to be so… tense." She said pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear which made my body get even more tense and slight shiver going down my spine.

Shivering wasn't because of her cold hand or the sudden touch but due to a personal tick. I never liked when people touch my hair without my knowledge. It would literally send shivers down my spine and made me extremely uncomfortable but I just can't move away from her touch. There something about her that just made me feel glued to my spot.

"Your hair… is damaged." She said playing with my pixie hair, the split end quite noticeable in her hands.

"I don't have the luxury or the need… to keep it pretty." I mumble softly as she let's go of the lock.

"And I can tell that you cut it yourself. Are you trying to look like a boy?" She smirks noticing the un-even layers. Having and maintaining such long hair was a bother so why keep it.

"What's your name and where's your mother?" She asks jumping straight to business.

"I… don't have a name and my mother has to be somewhere in Utah." I answer opting to keep my name a secret like I always do. For a whole year I haven't given or used my real name nor taken the time to think of a new one.

Seeing the hurt in my eyes, the lady lets out a small hum and puts her cold fingers under my chin softly forcing me to look at her. Brown eyes meet vibrant green and we just stayed still as she starts to study my whole face. I can tell that all she sees is fear, pain and insecurity and all thanks to that one question. Just the mere thought of my name and of my mother made me remember what I have left a year ago and even though it was for my own good, it still hurt that I left the ones that I love. It's family.

"A child like you shouldn't hold in such pain." She softly said making me look away, her strong and intimidating appeal turning… motherly?

She pushes herself off the bench with a raised arms and I watch in awe as a vine slithers down the tree branches. Closing her eyes with a hum it tangles around her fingers. Just starring at her for some reason it feels as if the plant and her were talking. But just as it went down the vine quickly left her hand as she turned to look at me with a small smile.

"Would you like to stay here? The plants have told that you been in this city for a while and that you are here because cops chase you." She asks making me look at her with a surprised look.

"You can have anything in this park. Food… shelter… freedom." She adds my eyes following her as she slowly starts to walk away from me, her hands raised as if showcasing the park.

"Freedom?" I ask with hopeful eyes.

For a whole year I knew that leaving that house will earn me a freedom that I never knew existed. Heck, to this day it still freaks me out how different it is. Back home we lived in a very shelter house very far from the city. There was no advance and one TV that only mom or dad were allowed to use. But once I left Utah, a literal new world opened up and all that I have learned at home seemed just like nightmare. Who knew that one box with a flip screen can have so much info? Yes, I never used or seen a phone or computer, sue me.

"Yes, true freedom. The world should be free like the nature that surrounds it and not controlled by human's unnecessary needs. No more running away." She explains caressing a hanging vine.

"But what do you want in exchange?" I ask knowing that this offer must have some sort of curve ball.

"In exchange? Hmm, how about… a new name and teaching you everything I know?" She asks turning to walk back to look at my confused face.

"I will not stay young forever and one must learn how to take care of what I have worked so hard to protect. This park can be the salvation of this city and it's older than the oldest building of this city. And you can be part of it." She said with a small smile as she crouched down to pick a random flower that bloomed from the ground.

Looking away, I start to think over her words and all the possibilities that will come from this. I never thought that I would find a home let alone find someone to offer it to me. I have refused all offer to live in permanent shelters and running from child protective services has been interesting. Especially last time that the whole thing made me feel like I was part of a sting operation as the agents tried to corner me and who knows how many kids on the last shelter I stayed. This has been one of my rules but there's something about this lady that just made me feel… comfortable. Nervous but comfortable.

"Under one condition… if I don't like where this is going… I am out." I surprisingly mumble my bravery kicking in as I stood up.

"So be it but I do want you to know that this won't be as easy as you think." She said without a second thought as she pushes herself up and walk towards me.

"Now for a name." She stares at me with the same small smile on her face, her eyes making me melt and feel more comfortable as if a mother is looking at me.

"How about… Daphne Isley with the alias Datura?" She asks showing me a white and baby purple flower in her hand.

"Datura… as in the poisonous flower?" I ask looking at the flower as she moves softly to place it on my ear, the flower reminding me of the wild flowers that were close to my house.

Touching the flower on my ear, I stare at the women with a crocked smile. Daphne, the name doesn't sound that bad. Same goes with Datura which make sense seeing that she's a plant controlling person. It has a certain right to it. But should I really just trust her? She's considered a criminal yet… in 30 minutes she has treated me way better that anyone I have ever met. So gentle. At the same time what do I got to lose? I been in this damn city long enough and staying a bit longer won't do much harm. I can just play along until I get bored.

"Wait… why Isley?" I ask running after her, my bag jumping on my back.


	3. Bat and Bird

**Young Justice isn't mine**

 **Chapter 3: Bat and Bird**

"Here we are sprout." A high pitched Boston accent like voice shrieks by my ear as she steps on the breaks so hard that the seat belt slightly burned my neck as I lurched forward by the force as the car stops on the right top corner of the park where Enigma's and Hush's territory meet with Poison Ivy's.

Two years and something in taking rides with this crazy clown face lady and I still can't handle her crazy ass driving. The first time I rode a car with her, Harley Quinn almost gave me a heart attack as she and mom laughed while speeding away from the cops. She tapped so many cars and tunes so sharp that my frail teen body was jumping around the backseat like a rag doll and it all because there's was no seat belt. Needless to say that my body was covered with random bruises and one big bump on the forehead.

"Home sweet home." She said pointing at the park as I push away my hair from my face.

"I swear aunty you need to take driving lessons." I growl rubbing my sore neck.

"Hey as long ya still kicking there's no need to lean how tah drive." She said with a wide smile as I took off my seat belt.

"Yeah, I am kicking and bruised." I roll my eyes grabbing my Victoria Secret's black and white stripped gym back by its pink strap.

"Now remembah, tomorrow I might not train with yah. Mistah J and I are gonna steal a bank." She said with a wider smile as the old Cadillac splutters.

"Aunty, I don't think is a good idea to steal a bank so soon. You guys took one down two days ago." I said leaning a bit to peek my head by the window.

Since I accepted mom's proposal to stay with her two years ago, training to become the next Poison Ivy hasn't been easy. First I have to become immune to the same things mom is immune too which are toxins, poison, viruses and bacteria and that wasn't an easy task. Mom has to create a serum of her blood, that same one that she shared with Aunty Harley years ago. Once my body got used to the new element that will forever run in my blood, Aunty agreed to show me how to fight and move just like her while mom will teach me about plants and how to use them. In short, the serum was enough to make me immune but not as strong to control plants like mom wanted too.

"Yah think so? Mistah J said=" She starts with innocence's flowing out of her eyes.

"Aunty, Uncle J has tried to go on bank stealing spree for years to always fail on the second or third try. How is this any different?" I ask remembering all the things mom has told me and internally hating the fact of calling the abusive maniac uncle but it's all to please aunty. Joker has gotten out of control this last few months, I blame it on the months locked in that new criminal facility, and aunty is too co-dependent to notice. Add his forever obsession to get under Batman's skin and you got yourself a train wreck to happen.

"Don't worry your little brain, Pudding has everything planned. Ain't he smart?" She sighs with a lovey daze which made me roll my eyes again, my attention snapping to my left at the sound of sirens and helicopters closing in.

"Now, straight to Ivy, no detours or stops, got it sprout?" She said becoming serious but with a nervous wavy voice due to the sound of the sires.

"Got it. Go!" I order pushing away from the car to let her do a U turn and watch her rush away from the park to go back to either Crime Alley or Amusement Mile, both Joker's territory.

Watching the helicopter move towards my direction, I quickly walk into the park with my bag hanging from one shoulder. Things are a little too hot around the park and being out in the open where cops can find me is not a good idea.

"When I get my hand on that fat good for nothing bird brain, I will punch the fucking day lights out of him." I growl hiding under a tree when the helicopter passed by with the spot light shining down on the ground.

While in the middle of balancing training on a metal beam of the roof of Joker's Toy Factory, Aunty Harley had to call it quits early when she got a call from mom. Apparently Penguin's henchmen got into another gun fight with some random gang and in the chaos a cop got his by a stray or s well-planned bullet. Who knows the condition of the cop, hopefully he is just wounded, but all I do know is that Aunty had to rush me back to the park so I can help mom find the henchmen that are now hiding somewhere in the park. Yes, you heard right, someone from an enemy territory is now hiding in mom's territory with the heat on their backs.

It's a silent law amongst everyone that no one from opposing territory can enter someone else's territory unless invited in, allied or with a good reason. We do have an exception, we do let them pass by as long they pass quick and they don't cause any trouble. Running from the cops isn't a valid reason to invade territory and this hasn't been the first time that Penguin's henchmen has used mom's park to hide. Six months ago, three of those cold bird enter the park high and drunk as hell with a tied girl. I was the one that found them and quickly called mom to hurry to my location. Seeing that things were becoming a bit too much for the girl, their hands struggling to take off her clothes, I use my metal bat to beat the living crap out of them. By the time mom got to me all but one was on the floor withering in pain and the girl has passed out due to shock.

" **Tell Penguin that if I even see one of you in my park again, my daughter's wrath would be the least of your worries."** Mom's warning was loud, clear and final and just remembering how they ran away made me chuckle. But it seems that the those three with missing teeth and broken noses weren't enough warning to keep them out.

"I need to find mom." I whisper rushing pass the bushes once the helicopter got far.

I rush through the trees making sure to head towards Giella Garden where mom usually asks to meet up whenever thing got too heated all to be under the protection of her strongest plants. Just when I jump over a bush I flip with my back pressed to a tree when I heard something behind me.

"Who's there?" I snap glaring at the trees.

"Don't act stupid! I heard that branch breaking!" I growl slipping my hand in my pocket, fingers sliding in to my brass knuckles.

"I'm coming out." A young male voice said somewhere above me as I ready myself to fight.

Jumping from the shadow with a flash of black, yellow and red a boy crouches in front of me with raised hands and a small smirk on his young and masked face. Slipping my hands out with no brass knuckles, I roll my eyes and rub my temple when I realize who it is.

"Are you fucking serious?" I ask to the heavens starring at Batman's sidekick.

"I hear that Bat's had a sidekick but I wasn't expecting a ten-year-old chick." I sigh scratching the back of my head as he stood up with a glare.

"I am not a chick, we are partners and I'm thirteen." He growls making me laugh.

"Sorry to say kid but when you are name after a bird you are a chick." I smirk crossing my arms, internally glad of coming up with a small joke.

"And what makes you and Poison Ivy? Garden lady and… uh." He starts to stutter trying to find something to show back at me only to make me laugh at his clueless face.

"Don't strain yourself you might lose a feather." I chuckle only to turn serious and look up at the sound of helicopter closing in.

"Whatever! Don't you know it dangerous to be out at this hour?" He sighs looking at me as I cross my arms.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that seeing I'm like, what, three years you're senior?" I smirk not at all caring that I'm revealing my age, basically personal information that my mom has told me not to reveal. Is not a lot but when it comes to Batman that's enough information to take you down.

"I'm the hero so I got to say it, it's part of my job." He said making me roll my eyes.

His job? He's thirteen years old and if he truly sees himself as a hero of this city he has big shoes to fill in. He hasn't even been around long enough and I can literally sense that being Batman's second has gotten into his head. You can literally see it by the way he stands all high and mighty with his head held high wearing all that fancy gear as if being the next Bat is an easy achievement. Boy is he for a shock.

"Is none of your business to why I'm here, I just gotta go." I sigh starting to walk away. I need to get to Giella Garden soon or that helicopter will find me.

"Wait!" He suddenly shouts pouncing at me and somehow reaching me fast enough to grab my wrist.

Out of reflex I twist the arms he's grabbing to take hold of his own wrist and try to back slap him with my free hand while turning with a pull to throw him off balance, only missing by an inch when his own reflexes kick in using some fancy acrobatics to free himself from my grip. Mom and Aunty has taught me that no one should touch me unless given permission and reacting like this should be my second nature especially if I want to reach Poison Ivy's second in command.

"Don't ever touch me." I growl with a glare.

"Listen I don't care you are older than me but I got to get you out of the park. Poison Ivy isn't the right person to be around with." He said talking in a fighting pose.

"Ha, that's rich coming from a kid that follows a cryptic guy dressed like a bat." I snap back taking my own fighting stance.

Hearing the helicopter closer than last time. I decided to do something that would eat me inside… I started to run. Yup, Daphne "Datura" Isley is running away from a fight but I do have a legit reason. Cops have been on to me since my first heist two years ago, a museum to grab all plant to make mom's serum, and I am sure as hell not going to get caught thanks to a bird. A year in Juvie won't be my definition of fun.

"Wait!" I hear him scream jumping over another thorn bushes.

Seeing the garden just ahead, I picked up the pace, my bag bouncing against my back only to slow down at the sight up ahead. Is no surprise to see mom waiting for me at the garden's entrance, is a rule she made to make sure that I arrive safely and then she would go for the hunt. What surprise me is that she's calmly standing face to face with Batman. He's not even wrapped in vines or hanging upside down like most of her victims end up.

"Mom!" I shout making them look at me as I slow down to a stop once reaching her side. Looking over my shoulder, Robin does the same stopping by his mentor's side as we glare at each other.

"Are you alright Datura?" Mom asks taking hold of my flushed face. I did run with all I got and the kid was still able to graze my bag with his hand.

"Yeah, Bird Boy made me stop." I answer slowly controlling my breath, a small smile appearing on my face at how concern and loving mom looks.

Mom, Poison Ivy. Who would have thought I would of call someone mom? It took me less than 4 months to use that three letter word and with good reasons. She got me clothes, disposing of all but one that I brought since my run away, gave me food and, most importantly, actually spend time with me as much as she can. In return, she had me promise to be by her side and be her voice of reason and in a way it has worked. She has done less crime in efforts to raise me. That's basically more than my mom has ever done.

"You didn't see any Penguins on your way?" She asks letting go of my face to take a serious tone.

"No, those bird must be hiding somewhere father in maybe by the reservoir or the botanical. The heat is high though, it will be hard to get them." I inform as trained. Walking around the park and giving reports of what I see is part of my chores and I tell her everything even if it looks non-important.

"Ivy." Batman calls breaking our conversation knowing very well where this is going.

"I will handle this, they have fatally wounded a cop and they need to be brought to justice." He said making me roll my eyes. Such a hero thing to say.

"In this park justice is mother nature. They invaded my home and you expect me to stand down?" She asks with a bit of a dark chuckle as I cross my arm eyes glued on the bat. Mom is the kind of woman that she will only understand her way and there's no other way. It's all black and white, there's no gray unless you do a lot of convincing.

"For today, yes. I know the way you think Isley and it will cost you." He said making me scowl already guessing what's he's thinking.

"What are you implying?" Mom ask with a darker aura, the ground vibrating under my feet.

"What he's implying is that if you get to them, cops and even Cobblepot himself will fight us. Cops want revenge and Cobblepot just wants an excuse to start another turf war. All guns will be pointed at us." I spat giving him a quick glare.

Mom stares at me from the corner of her eye but hers are glazed in thought while mine are full of certainty. She has learned from day one that unlike her I like to think long term and over think all the variable that might happen if we take an action. She would say that such quality of mine is a good thing because I can keep her 'rooted' to reality but at the same time it is my downfall for I over think things. 'Live a little and be free' that what she would tell me whenever my brain would take too much control.

"Are you certain?" She asks never breaking eye contact with me.

"Is what he is thinking and he's basically a cop with a working brain." I mumble glancing at the Bat and Bird as they study our way of talking.

Mom let's out a small hum and smirks slightly when the vibration on the ground stops. Pushing her wild hair away from her face, she glares at Batman with a lingering hand slowly trailing from her neck to her breast. Leave it to Poison Ivy to insert some sort of sexuality into a serious moment.

"Do as you wish." She smirks becoming playful as she slowly turns with great sass, sexuality oozing out of her body as she walks with an exaggerated away of her hips.

"But I will let you know; it will be their fault if I see them first." She warns as I slowly walk backwards, making sure to keep them both on my sights. Mom may have the power to know what's coming to her by the whisper of the plants but I don't.

"See you later, side chick." I laugh turning around the moment I'm out of their physical reach.

"It's Robin!" He shouts watching me wave over my shoulder, our bodies disappearing within the brush of Giella Gardens, the plants moving to create a wall.


	4. Robbery

**Young Justice isn't mine. Edited on May 13, 2016.**

 **Chapter 4: Robbery**

The constant shake of the hot bus, whispered chatter between each women dressed in the orange short sleeve overall, the chiming of the chain link and cuffs hitting each other. It all feels too new to me but yet so familiar. Mom has told me the countless of time she has taken the bus to jail, always full of tension and with heavier cuffs than mine. The difference is that instead of the cold air of AC she usually talks about I'm experiencing a hot heavy feeling since is not a trip to Arkham Asylum as I thought. This is a special trip to Belle Reve, Louisiana. How I got in this buy and why Belle Reve? Easy.

O~O~ Flashback ~O~O

October 17 was just some hours away and like any other mom and crazy aunt they are jumping with joy with what that means to us. Well more to me but the two are so happy that it feels like the day is for them. This is more than just a day of the month, it's my 18th birthday, the day mom and I agreed on that I will officially become Poison Ivy's second in command and maybe even go solo as a fellow villain that will make my mother proud.

Long story short, being the daughter of an eco-terrorist does require to be an activist in something. My decision was become an animal and child's right activist. Now to be clear I am not against people eating meat, that's human nature and I have eaten meat before and still randomly do, but I am against animal experimentation, unnecessary hunting and abuse. For my child's right, I like to fight for their equality, fair care and child abuse. I have participated and organized some protest around Gotham. But I'm sidetracking from what today is and how mom and aunty been behaving.

Mom has been hounding me with love since the start of October, her smile and eyes brighter than ever, always making sure to remind me that I am her pride and joy. Aunt Harley on the other hand has been pestering me into making up my mind in what to do to celebrate my official adulthood and she's slowly convincing in doing something like maybe a grand robbery or some sort of grand marathon of crime.

(Maybe I should do something special.) I thought playing with my now hip length brown hair which I haven't cut since mom adopted me.

"Hey Sprout." A familiar high pitch voice calls as I sit on my swing, my toes grazing the water. Looking over my shoulder, I smile at the sight of my aunt walking through the leaves, laughing slightly when she jumped at the sound of metal squeaking due to the wind.

"Hi Aunty." I smile jumping on the swing's chair and push myself to solid ground, enjoying the sound of the wind whistling between the metal.

This crystal and metal Victorian dome greenhouse covered in vines and broken glass is what I call home and it was the first-place mom showed me on my first day in the park. Of course mom had to change some of the plants to something less dangerous and program them into remembering me. But even though these plants are less dangerous with the right imagination mom can make these vines into a noose or a whip in mere seconds. In my case I can mix up some toxic surprises.

All sorts of plants are in here but the main ones are those that give fruit and vegetable for us to eat. All our favorite plants are here, appearing on random parts of the greenhouse. As a sweet 16 gift mom gave me my own corner; while all the plants are wild and tropical on the far right of the greenhouse my little corner to the left can be easily compared to a scene from Disney's Pocahontas with grandmother Willow near a pond instead of a river while the spot that Pocahontas usually talks to Willow is my bed. Mom made sure to remember that when we finished watching a Disney marathon on the insistence of aunty Harley once she found out that I never seen a princess movie. My blood family made sure that such movies never reached out, our leader said that IT WILL FEED A WOMAN WITH NEEDLESS DESIRES or something in those lines. The roof here is clear of vines and three of the roof window are open to let natural air in.

"So are you ready for the bestest birthday evah?" She giggles as she pulls me into a bone crushing hug which I return with a laugh.

"Yeah." I smile already knowing where this conversation is going.

"Do you know what to do? Turning 18 is your step to full adulthood and you can finally come with me in a robbery with no supervision." She giggles jumping like the maniac as she holds my hands, already imagining an outing without mom.

"Ooooh, I can already see it. Mistah J, Harley Quinn and newcomer Datura steal the Gotham One Bank." She said letting for of my hand to raise them as if she's unrolling an invisible banner.

"Aunty, you and I both know I will never rob a bank with Uncle J. Once was enough." I roll my eyes walking towards the bench that's close to the willow.

I remember the day we teamed up and that day went from bad, to worst, to fucked up and the last time mom accepted to leave me in aunty's charge to do one of Joker's schemes. As expected Joker took charge of the heist but I didn't like that fact that as we were doing all the hard work of going through the vault, shoving money and jewelry into bags, Joker was torturing the guards and bank tellers just for the hell of it. The drop that broke up the cup was when he pushed a little child of possible the age of 12. Aunty had to hold me because she knew I was about to pounce on the clown but that didn't stop my mouth. In the end, Joker got caught while aunty and I got away by a miracle and I decided to cut ties with the clown to the level of moving my training out of the toy factory and into the greenhouse.

"Pudding did get out of hand that day but ya gotta give it another chance. Ya'll see, since that scare in Arkham he's a changed man." Aunty sigh in a loving daze making me gag internally.

"The only thing that man changed was his taste in cars." Mom voice suddenly resound through the greenhouse making me look around.

As always, mom walks out of the brush with the plants moving away as a curtain, her whole body oozing with the usual sexual confidence as she walks towards us. Giving me a quick kiss to the forehead, mom grabs my face and stares at me with a small motherly smile.

"Hi, mom." I greet with a genuine smile.

"Aaaw, ain't that sweet." Aunty said making us sigh. Take out her random psychotic break and mental control, Harley is nothing but a hopeless romantic.

"Have you decided what to do for your birthday?" Mom asks pushing away my hair making me shrug.

"I don't know." I answer letting her play with my hair, something she likes to do as a mother and daughter thing especially when I couldn't sleep on the first days living here. Don't know when it happened but the petting of my hair became one of our mother daughter thing when one of us is sad or with the need show love.

"Think about it, Sprout. This is your first heist as the head honcho, we're gonna follow yah all the way." Aunty smiles as she sits in front of us cross legs, her black painted lips in a wide grin, eagerly waiting for my decision like a kid on Christmas.

Taking in a big breath, I start to think what I can do. Knowing my mom and aunty, they would want to take advantage that my birthday falls on a Sunday to have a three day stealing spree just to end with my birthday with a big bang. But what to do when they have done almost everything?

(Well, nothing is wrong with the classics.) I thought with a smirk coming up with various ideas.

"I got it." I smile already making a mental list of what to do.

"But we first have to stop at a beauty salon and give a visit to Catwoman." My smile widens as they look at each other with curious faces.

Stealing that beauty salon was as easy as a child's game, in less than 5 minutes I grabbed four boxes of the three colors that I needed. Mom and Aunty just destroyed the shop, mom claiming that some of their things were tested on animals and damage the atmosphere. Aunty just wanted to destroy stuff.

Finding Selina was easy once I ditched mom and aunty, just one run around the roof tops of Robbinsville and sooner than I expect I found the skin tight dressed woman. Selina knows more about beauty tips than my mother and she would be the ideal person to reach the new look that I wanted. It took all night to get the look but it was worth every hair pull and pinches from the cat girl of hell. At least our chat was interesting.

"Well I'll be a jolly ranger." Harley said once I arrived to my side of the greenhouse where I told them to wait for me this Saturday afternoon.

"Ya look awesome!" Harley shouts jumping off the swing and running at me to give me hug while mom stayed frozen on the spot.

"You think so?" I ask letting out a soft hmm when I feel my back giving out a crack.

"I know so, right Ivy?" She asks twisting me into a half hug s my mom just stayed in her spot still shell shocked.

"You look…" But mom wasn't able to say another word as she slowly walks towards me. Aunty quickly let's go of me and jumps to stand on the sideline, jumping on her tip toes.

Stopping in front of me, mom slowly raises her hands to play with my soft hair. I made sure that the products that I used left my hair as silky as possible and made sure that the colors blended well. Bleaching my hair was easy with my virgin hair but it did worry me with the possibility of the bleach going all wrong. In the end I decided that the top half of my hair will be white smoke while the under half would be light lavender. It's a complete change but in the end it brought out my features and fits well with my alias. Add the change of clothes to something more daring like my stretchy waist high black shorts, a tight white v neck shirt that starts above my stomach with long sleeves that gradients from white to lavender and black over the ankle boots. Usually I am more cover but with enough flirt but how this is my birthday might as well work a new look.

"You look so… so grown up, my Datura." She said pulling my face close to hers, planting her pink lips on my forehead.

Hearing her say this made me smile enormously, holding her hands as she takes a closer look of me. This change of look was a big lap and in the end all I wanted was a way to show the world that I am no longer the hungry kid that mom picked up from the streets. I am now the girl that is the next in line on taking over Poison Ivy's territory. Time to step it up.

"Sorry to interrupt the touching moment but… are we gonna do something tonight or what?" Harley asks jumping close to us both of her hands to her face while her forefinger in between her teeth.

Giving them a wide smile, mom steps away to hear what I got plan. To say that this birthday bash will be the biggest of them all will be an understatement. Just hearing my plan made both look at me with glee in her eyes knowing I am doing this just for fun.

Once I made sure that the store isn't in any territory, we got into aunty Harley's car and made our way to Soriman's Pawn Shop, one of the biggest pawn shops in Gotham. The place has everything from clothes to cars but the best part is the jewelry. With an inventory like that the owner would of step up on his security and put all the jewelry in vaults.

"Are we clear?" I ask once everything has been said as Aunty starts to jump like a maniac.

"Let's get to it! Woo-hoo!" Harley shouts grabbing both out arms and rush us towards her car.

Being in Aunty's car has always been nerve wracking, her crazy way of driving always giving me mini heart attack but today it feels just right. My adrenaline pumping faster than ever as the car comes to a screeching halt. I slide out of the car through the window, grab my bat and whistle in amazement as the bat twirls in my hand. Soriman may be cheap on security but he knows how to make a place look nice.

"Camera's down!" Aunty screams giving me a thumb up, doing as she was told. Mom quickly raised her hands, the trees reacting to her movement.

"Happy birthday!" Mom shouts breaking the window with the branches making me squeal in happiness at the sound of crystal shattering.

"Let' get this party started!" I jump as we rush into the store.

Grabbing three random large bag, I throw one at mom and the other to aunty and we start to loot the hell of the pawn shop. While Aunty started to grab all sort of random stuff like expensive clothes and toys, mom and I made a bee-line towards the jewelry case.

"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas to me!" I shout slamming my bat into the jewelry casket, breaking the glass into millions of pieces.

Pushing through the broken glass, mom and I start to shove all sort of jewelry into the bag. Gold, silver, platinum, rings, necklace, and even earrings; if it glitters, it goes in the bag. Letting out a laugh, I break the casing with the colored jewelry and start to grab al the jewels with the colors purple, pink, red, black and green regardless of size. What, a girl can't be picky?

"Hurry it up! Bats may be close!" Aunty warns running towards the sport section grabbing a black metal bat with a purple handle.

"Happy B-day, Sprout!" She shouts making me turn just in time to see her throw the bat and catch it as I ran towards the car.

"Thanks!" I smile throwing my bag and old bat through the window I slide out from to become the look out as they get their last things.

Playing to get a better feel from the bat to know how well balance it is I start to look around, not at all liking the silence. The place is so eerie that its making me do retakes of all the roofs and streets. Burnley is not a high class place but it is an expensive place, where high middle class people would live in. Security in this area is tight.

"Mooom!" I shout noticing a quick movement within the shadows. That's enough reason to believe that bat and bird are already here.

Swinging my new acquire bat, I hit the familiar yellow bird-a-rang stepping back when the metal pieces falls to the ground, lighting up a bit by the electricity is letting out. Running out of the store, mom and aunty throw their own bags in the car, aunty once again taking the wheel.

"Get in!" Mom growls, ordering a root to shoot towards the direction that I'm glaring at.

Jumping in through the window, I let my upper half of my body to hang out of the car as aunty rushes out of there. Laughing at the scene behind me of Batman and Robin jumping out of the shadows, I lift out my hand and give them the middle finger. My first official heist and get away from Batman, now that's a rush. Now I understand why mom and aunty do these when extremely bored, the adrenaline feeling like the best high you can ever get.

"Who the heck is that?" Aunty suddenly shouts making me push myself.

Looking ahead, we can see a black bike standing in the middle of the intersection with a guy dress in black leotard and something blue on his chest. Who know what he is doing, all I know that he's standing in our way as if challenging us by not moving.

"Don't run him over." I order knowing that aunty might do that just to imitate all the stuff that Joker has done to other people whenever he's behind the wheel.

Moving slightly to the right, Aunty press harder into the petal only for all of us to shout when the car gives a sudden jump, the car swerving side to side mixed with the sound of wheels popping. Pressing on the brake and pulling on the emergency breaks, aunty stop the car with help of a metal light post that hit the exact middle of the car. The force was so strong, that I flew between the chairs and hit my head on the dash, my vision seeing stars.

"Fucking damn it!" I moan as the car splutters to death, smoke of the something fuming out the bended hood. I'm not a mechanic, all I know about car is gas, wheels, and engine.

"Mom! Aunty!" I call once I pushed myself back to my seat only to earn a moan from mom but silence from aunty. The air bag hit her so hard that she's now out cold.

"Try to wake her up, I'll buy time." I moan pushing out the door only to fall on the floor finally noticing how heavy my head feels, a hiss leaving my lips at the bite of asphalt meeting my skin.

"Datura." Mom moans as if trying to stop me but I ignore her call by pushing myself to my feet with help of my belt.

"Just go." I scream blinking until my vision clears up, pushing my hair off my face, ignoring the sensation of blood in my palm.

Taking a fighting stance, I glare at the unknown black figure that still standing at the end of the crossroad. Pushing himself off the bike, he slowly walks towards me, his heavy steps echoing through the silent road.

"You okay?" He asks standing at the edge of the light, the top of his toes being the only thing inside the light.

"You got some balls… asking me that when you were the one that cause the accident. Got to say you were smart, you used black spike sticks and used the shadows to hide them." I spit, scowling at the taste of blood covering my mouth. I bit my cheek for sure.

"Who the fuck are you anyways? Batman wanna-be?" I step forward, half of my attention on the car when I hear Aunty moan as mom continues to slap her.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a while but come on, my voice changed that much?" He said stepping into the light, my eyes going wide at what I see.

Standing there in his full glory is no other than Robin now slightly taller than me. Well, any average man height is taller than me being 5'6 tall but this kid was at least shoulder height the last time I saw him. Now I might the short one, possibly reaching the tip of his nose. His hair is still the same style but slightly longer but his body is not the same.

"Damn, puberty hit you good Bird Boy." I chuckle admiring his now muscular and mature body.

"It's Nightwing now." He corrects me his attention now over my shoulder.

The door of the car screeches open and I knew by the sound of the heeled shows that the first one to get out was mom. Watching him snap open his new toys, I step forward to block his path and battle ready. For all I know those double batons could be the new ones that cops are using that also have electricity.

"Nightwing, Bird Boy, Kid Wonder, still the same."I shout running at him knowing that I must put distance and buy mom some time.

Taken by surprise, I rush at him and swing as hard as I can forcing him jump away. Slowly but surely I start to step away from the car, his baton hitting my bat whenever it got too close for comfort. Once we reach the center of the intersection he flipped back and took a fighting stance.

"Well someone worked on their speed." He smirks as I twirl my bat.

"And you're still that clueless kid? 15 or 16… right?" I ask trying to remember our age gap which made his shoulder tense up.

One night he accidently told me his age and from there he confirmed my suspicion that I was three years older than him. I knew that some moment of this year he would turn 16 but I couldn't squeeze out his birthday. Batman broke our little meeting and I ran away with Aunty before he could do something.

"My secret." He rushes towards me swinging his batons in a way I never seen before.

Blocking and stepping back, I dodge his attacks the best as I can but with him having two weapons while I have one is not an easy achievement. Flipping away from him with help of a wall, I hear his weapon hit the concrete wall a smirk appearing on my face when I noticed his back towards me which I took to my advantage. Feeling my bat hit his shoulder, I took another chance of luck and just got ready to swing I feel something hit me on the center of my back, electricity coursing through my body.

"Not faaaaiiiir!" I groan as my body stiffens up, the grip of my bat tightening to the point that my knuckles are going white and fall to the ground.

"Robin, stop." Batman's voice reaches my hair, the electricity instantly gone but my body is still tense.

"She was going to hit him." An unknown young voice said as the bat gets taken out of my hand.

"She had done worst. She's the girl I told you about." Robin… correction, Nightwing mumbles hissing slightly by the pain on the back of his shoulder.

"… Like?" The boy asks unsure of the answer.

"Get hit with a bat to the nuts and you tell me how that feels?" He asks making me chuckle slightly remembering that day fondly. Long story short, I was aiming for his stomach but the idiot jumped on the last second.

"Fun days." I laugh only to growl when I feel a leather hand turning me to lay fully on my stomach and tie my wrist together.

"You're a punk, you know that?" I groan glaring at the new Robin as Batman lifts me, holding in a moan of pain when the metal probes got ripped out.

"Be gentle, you know that I don't like to play too rough." He sighs at my words, pushing me towards the wrecked car. Seeing my mom and aunt on the floor with their head hunched down and hand bound I knew that they been knocked out by one of Batman's sleeping gas.

"For being a girl's fantasy, surprises me that you can't handle three girls without your toys. Performance issues?" I ask with my gaze locked on Batman as he pushes me towards my mom. Yes, I'm angry and snappy, electricity does that… I think.

"And you're a girl that lost her chance for redemption." He glares throwing one of his spheres, the gas hitting me in the face.

"Fuck… off." I moan slumping onto mom's shoulder, sleep taking over me.

O~O End of Flashback ~O~O

Waking up hours later in a holding cell cuff to a chair with a nagging pain on my back was less than amusing. Add the fact that mom nor aunty were at my side, a foul mood would be a nice way to describe my temper. It all went to hell the day of my sentencing: a year and a half to Belle Reve once ruled mentally competent to stand trial.

(I guess I got off easy.) I thought blowing away a white lock of hair off my face considering that my stay would have been longer if it wasn't my first crime on record. Still, why send me so far away from Gotham?

Arriving to Belle Reve Penitentiary, Louisiana was interesting and amusing. Watching how some of the guard would squirm under our gaze made me laugh especially when we showered for the first time. Taking off that orange temporary jump suit slowly as they stared with want was entertaining. Mom taught me to play with my targets but never give: rule of seduction.

The best part of my arrival, please notice my sarcasm, was when Amanda Waller walked in to give her speech while we stood by our new bunks in general population with new inhibitor collars around our necks. Her words were simple and clear: obey and our stay will go smoothly; disobey and solitary would be the least of our worries.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" One of the girls asks making me glance at her.

"Watch it girls, that's a shark you don't want to mess with." I mumble knowing very well what Waller is capable of doing with the right inspiration.

Five months into my stay and things are going as smoothly as a life in a prison could be. I only seen 7 fights and in all of them Waller would show her ugly face to reprimand everyone as if that would scare us straight. In all honesty, her voice has become more annoying than Enigma and that's hard to beat. I can even bet that some of those fights were done just to annoy her.

To keep myself out of trouble, I started to read some books. For some reason, I'm obsessing with Greek mythology and as of now I am half way through Troy while everyone else is idly sitting around me as they watch TV in front of the guard station or doing something else like playing cards. Got to love the perks of general population. Hell, we don't even have doors on our cells.

"Oh my shit! ROBIN IS DEAD!" Someone screams as the guard turns up the volume as everyone shuts up, my book slowly slipping out of my hand.

" **You heard right everyone. The Robin the Second has been killed by the Joker at least a day and a half ago in a remote warehouse in north Gotham. Officials aren't releasing any information other than his passing and who did it for the Batman is doing his best to keep his identity secret. No comments have been said from Batman or the Justice League but governmental officials and senators are once again talking about harsher punishments on criminals. From LNTV we send our condolences not only to Gotham but to the heroes. May he rest in peace."** The reporter narrates with a picture of the new Robin beside her as she comfortably sits behind the crystal table, her fake sad face almost believable… almost.

"Joker… what have you done?" I whisper with wide eyes and mouth slightly open,

Picking up my book, I rush towards my bunk and lean my head on the cold metal frame of the top bunk, internally glad that no one is here. Joker just crossed a mortal line; he killed one of the bats. That literally puts a target on everyone's head. Thing will be completely different once I'm out and that scares me.


	5. Enigma & Two Face

**Young Justice isn't mine.**

 **Chapter 5: Enigma and Two-Face**

Walking around Robinson Park has become a normal thing to me ever since I got out of Belle Reve two weeks ago. This new-found sense of freedom has kept a smile on my face and being welcome by my recently escaped mother made it so much better. It all felt like a wondrous family reunion. But things in Gotham has changed.

The treaty of territories is stronger than ever and everyone is doing their best to stay away from Crime Alley and Amusement Mile, both being Joker's territory. Rumors of Batman being more ruthless than usual has been on the rise; punching to the brink of torture and asking question later has been his new style but what you expect when a criminal kills his son? I always thought that Batman needed to toughen up a bit, his policy of everyone needs a second chance shouldn't be given to everyone especially someone like Joker.

(I guess he learned his lesson.) I thought turning towards the Wayne's Botanical Garden Coliseum as the echoed sounds of engines and distant flashes of light.

"Datura!" Mom suddenly shouts making me turn.

"Let me guess, plant food?" I ask as she rushes pass me while handing me my new bat. Aunty left this when she escaped from Arkham as a silent promise that we will see each other sooner or later. The best part, it's not just metal; aunty somehow filled the bat with cement.

"No. Enigma actually keeping to his word… for once." Mom growls as I follow her slightly confused.

Mom has been out of Arkham for two months and she did warn me about an event that might happen during her break out, something about Enigma centering his obsession on mom. My hypothesis is that how mom is a forever puzzle; Enigma is trying to solve it.

"There got to be more than solving who you are. That green bastard must be after something to suddenly obsess over you… no offence." I said falling in pace with her as we got closer to the garden, my black calf-high boots thumping loud once we reach the cement floor.

"None taken. Be on your guard though, I don't want you falling for his silver tongue." Mom warns as I fix my white tank top to make sure that is under my breast, the knee-high tail flowing with the wind.

"Don't worry, Enigma hasn't found a way to con me." I assure fixing my jean shorts. Yes, I change my look a bit to something more modern but simple. But judging by the bipolar weather, I might have to get a good coat and possibly longer pants.

Entering the roman like coliseum, I jump to stand on the cement barrier that divides the seats and the arena while mom walks to meet Enigma in the middle but my attention isn't on the man with the green tuxedo but on the one standing by him. Wearing his business suit with each half in a different color in Harvey "Two Face" Dent and two girls I never seen before.

"Mom." I warn knowing that we are out number, my eyes moving to the gang that's standing by the seats behind the two crime bosses.

"I know." She grunts starring at her surrounding, her hands now on her hips.

"Ivy! So nice of you to join us!" Harvey greets with a smile or I hope it's a smile. His burned side makes it hard to read his facial expressions.

I roll my eyes and gently place my bat on my shoulder, snapping my glare towards Harvey's side when once of his boys moved. I never like Harvey's goons, they are in some way crazy but not Joker level. I have seen them do their robberies from afar and distributes their drugs, all trying their best to stay true to the old mafia like way but using old fashion guns like The Tommy but their greed isn't good. What I hate the most other than the coin flipping thing is the using of kids to sell their drugs.

Enigma on the other hand is just annoying to deal with. His whole thing about riddles, leaving clues and making everything a game is just a waste of time. I must confess, at first his games are entertaining but give it 30 minutes and it's as annoying as a toothache mixed with an ear ache. How Batman puts up with his shit I don't know but I guess boredom does clouds people judgement.

"Let's cut this short, what do you want?" Mom asks as I hold in smirk when I notice vines snaking behind the goons.

"Aaaw, no play time?" Enigma asks twirling his golden question mark cane and pushes his bowler hat a bit higher with his free hand, the moonlight hitting his face, his ginger hair shimmering under the light.

"It's late and we need our beauty sleep." Mom answer as I start to walk towards one end of the barrier, my gaze locked on all the goons.

"You want to do this or should I?" Harvey asks looking at Enigma.

I sigh walking on the barrier, balancing with ease, trying my best not to lose my cool. It's too damn late for this kind of bullshit and their cryptic behavior is getting under my skin and we just got here. I can also tell mom is also annoyed with them, her right wrist tends to twitch.

"Get on with it." I growl pushing my hair off my face, loving the silky feeling thanks to the fresh job of hair dye. I will do my best to keep my hair smoke white and lavender, it will be my signature look for now on.

"Ah, ah, ah, watch that temper sweet cakes." Harvey warns stopping his coin flipping.

"My temper? Sweet cakes? You enter out territory without permission; my tempter should be the least of your worries." I explain with a sultry voice making my mother smirk with pride as I twirl my back turning to walk the other direction. I am her daughter, some of her brash yet sexual trait has rubbed on me, mix that with my calm no bullshit personality it easily makes me stand out of mom's shadow. Mom has even joked that I was her conscious that keeps her from doing psychotic things.

"Oh well." Enigma shrugs as Harvey suddenly slips his hand inside his coat, making me stop to a fighting stance, the vines rapidly reaching the goons feet.

"Cool it, it's just a roll of paper." Harvey said throwing the roll to mom, the vines stopping behind them.

"That's the plan that I talked you about." He adds as mom opens the roll of paper, her eyes scanning the words. I move my gaze towards mom confused in why she kept Harvey out of her escape story. Or maybe… he's part of Enigma's story and mom never knew about it until the end.

"Datura… riddle me this." Enigma calls with a smirk making me growl.

"Don't start Edward." I warn opting to stay in one spot, behind my mother.

"But this a clue of what's the plan is. Riddle me this: Together but separate we stand; alone we fall; we are united like a nation with a common bond. What am I?" He asks pointing his cane at me. I stay silent and start to analyze his word knowing that mom won't tell me and to shut him up.

(Together but separate, we are individual in a group. Unites like a nation with a common bond? It's must be his twisted way to say that it's a group with a common goal. Nations are also called territories do he's talking about us.) I thought silently gasping when it hit me.

"An alliance." I answer making him twirl his cane

"Aren't you a smart flower?" He said with a laugh.

"An alliance and the plan is simple. Ivy ill make the drug that's on paper. My boys will spread it all over Gotham and Enigma will keep the batt off our backs. It's the perfect plan once we go over the details." Harvey explains knowing that he will go through the plan once alone with Enigma and mom. For them to look for our help it must be some complicated drug because we don't do any of their other business like gun trafficking.

"You actually want to do this? I thought you were joking." Mom asks as I stare at the two idiots as if second head grew on them. They can't be serious, right?

"Think about it Ivy. Your territory is the exact center of Gotham, perfect for all sort of export and with Enigma's so close, both of your territories will grow. Add my territory with the ports and we will have Central and South Gotham under our control. We will be unstoppable." The mix-matched idiot explains my eyes getting wider by every word.

Is he crazy? Well, I know that he is but this is a new level. With all my years of living in Gotham I have heard of alliances but the majority has ended up like shit hitting the fan. Mom had an alliance with Catwoman and Aunty once and it went to hell due to Aunty's co-dependence of Joker. Enigma and Harvey had an alliance once and it failed due to each of their compulsion. Mom and Dr. Freeze, now that's a chapter in history I can't believe. In all, I am thankful I wasn't nowhere close in any of those moments. Error of youth, mom called it.

"Hmm, tempting." Mom muses making me look at her, my eyes almost popping out of my head. She can't be considering this, right? Is crazy contagious?

"But… I would like to consult this with my daughter." Mom quickly adds walking towards me, scrolling the paper.

"You can't be seriously considering this, right?" I ask in a whisper squatting down my bat keeping me in place.

"We need the money." Mom answers making me look over her shoulder to stare at the waiting crime lords.

"And you need sanity. Enigma and Two-Face are the worst duo to trust in, at least in my perspective they are on the top three in the do not trust list with Joker taking first. I rather team with, I don't know, Maroni. Hell, I rather have an alliance with Freeze and he almost killed me." I whisper rapidly as she stares at me, not at all noticing the flow in her eyes. Long story short, I enter his territory by accident and he shot me on sight with his ray gun out of spite all because he recognized me as mom's kid. Got out with icicles in my hair.

"Explain." She whispers getting close to me.

"Harvey is a compulsive son of a bitch that will screw us over with his two thing or with his coin game and that's ignoring his goons have a tendency of being snitches for the right price. That's how he ended I Arkham the last two times. And Enigma… his riddle will drive us insane and he will spill the beans to Batman with the right pressure. If you still want to team up with them, don't count me in." I whisper starring at her dead in the eyes.

After some long seconds of silence, I jump slightly surprise when mom reaches out and start to play with lock of my hair, a small smile grazing her glossy lips. Tapping my nose with her finger, her smile grows as I stay there fully confused.

"You are finally ready to become the next Poison Ivy." She smiles turning around unaware of the grin that broke on my face. This was one of mom random character test and I passed.

"Enigma… Harvey… find yourself another drug maker, we are out." Mom announced, both men becoming tense and angry as I stood up.

"Is that so? So sad." Enigma said with a fake pout as he glares at us.

Snapping my eyes towards Harvey's side a shout scream leaves my lips as a force pushes me off the barrier, piercing pain going through my right side of my waist. My head hits the cement floor and my whole vision got all blurry as I lay on the floor on my back.

"Datura!" Mom screams looking over her shoulder only to turn towards Harvey and Enigma with rage, vine shooting out of every direction.

While I lay on the floor trying to focus, my hand slides down my waist only to whine at the instant and familiar pain that spreads all over my side. Bullet wounds were never easy to ignore and by the fact that it pushed me off it had to be one of those high caliber gun that Harvey is recently starting to use.

"When I get my hands… on youuu… HARVEY!" I growl trying to get on my hands and knees only to moan at the feeling of the bullets moving.

Shoving my hands into my front pocket, I pull a vile with purple liquid and uncork it with my teeth. Pouring the thing inside the bullet wound, I suck in a deep breath at the feeling of the liquid sizzling and burning. I don't remember the exact name mom put on the medicine but all I know that purple clear liquid helps to disinfect, numb the pain and slow down the bleeding. Hurt like a bitch but does the trick.

"Datura! Go!" Mom said throwing a guy out of the coliseum. Apparently, Harvey brought some back up.

"I'm not leaving you!" I growl grabbing my discarded bat and run between the vine for the time being ignoring the small hit of pain as the medicine start to take the numbing effect.

Running up a thick vine as my mom and aunty trained me to, I hit one of Harvey's goon in the head and continue running through the vines, jumping on the back of another goon which resulted in his gun flying out of his hand and losing conscious. Taking in my surroundings, I notice to familiar bodies fighting some bad guys: Nightwing and Batgirl. One of them might of notice Harvey's or Enigma's cars driving towards our territory and followed it. Smart.

(If they are here that means… Batman must be on his way.) I thought jumping on to another vine and hit a third goon before sliding down a vine, reaching my mom in record time. I didn't take down to many but three will do.

"We need to go." I suggest/order making her look at me.

"What?" She asks harsher than usual which could be a sign that she might be losing self-control.

"We have to go. Nightwing and Batgirl are here; Batman isn't far behind." I warn grabbing her arms, our eyes meeting which is giving her a silent message of what will happen if he does appear.

Taking a deep breath, mom start to take some steps back while still controlling the vines to keep the bullets from reaching us. I trot towards the entrance to cover my mother's back and look back when the light completely disappears from the hall. Mom just blocked the entrance with thick vines and roots, for someone to get through they would need flame thrower or a bomb.

"Are you okay?" She asks going mom mode once she knew for sure that the entrance is blocked.

"Let's go home." I smirk not at all sure how to answer her question, the numbness is making my leg feel heavy but I am internally glad that the medicine has controlled the bleeding to a very slow stream.

Trotting away from the coliseum was easier thought than done. Every step I took discomfort will go up my side and down my leg due to the medicine. With each step, I can feel the bullet wiggle inside and once in the clear I need to find a way to take it out. I have never seen mom treat a wound like mine, aunty was usually the one to treat me due to her basic training of medicine, and I'm a bit nervous to know what she might do.

"I need a drink." I sigh leaning on a tree to take a break and calm down my panting.

"Daphne." Mom whisper stopping ahead of me.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." I pant motioning her to the general direction of the greenhouse.

"Are you sure?" She asks but both of our attention goes towards the coliseum at the sound of a helicopter.

"Go, trust me. It would be harder for them to track one person."I shrug knowing that it's true. With my limping leg going back to the greenhouse will take longer than usual but if we split up we could take a different route to throw them off.

"Be safe" Mom said rushing towards me to kiss my forehead and disappear through the bushes.

Once I made sure mom was far I lean my whole back on the trunk and press my hand on the wound, a silent moan leaving my lips. The worst I think the medicine might have been old cause I still feel a but if pain. Using the light of the moon, I look at the wound and grunt at the sight of the blood trailing down my leg. At one moment, my hand might have graze my stomach and shirt because I have blood stains.

"Damn." I sigh biting my lower lip knowing that I must cure myself if mom tells me she doesn't know how to treat wounds like mine. Closing it will be a bitch.

"That looks like it hurts." His familiar voice reaches my ears making me roll my eyes.

"It's a bullet wound, of course it hurts" I answer not even bothering to raise my gaze away from the wound as I hear him walk out of the shadows or even tell him that it doesn't hurt that much due to the medicine.

Stopping in front of me, Nightwing suddenly crouched down and pushes my hand away to check on the wound. I look away at feeling of his hand gently holding my waist still, I glare at the helicopter that's hovering around. How exactly did the cops and the Bat knew of the reunion? So many variable and so many possible reasons.

"Harvey's is not discreet. Eight card to one direction in a perfect two row formation is never a good sign." Nightwing suddenly mumbles as if reading my mind.

"Like I said… his compulsion will screw us over." I chuckle sucking in a discomfort moan at the feeling of his finger getting close to the wound, the pain is not big but it's there.

"I need tweezers to get that bullet out. Some disinfectant and thread." He sighs getting up not all caring that he's invading my personal space.

"I can get all that at the greenhouse." I mumble with our eyes locked on each other.

"So, you think you make it to the greenhouse with that chopper hovering around and possible squads that are driving around the park with that limp?" He smirks making me reconsider my little plan.

Cops driving through the park hasn't been a one-time thing. Three years ago, the daughter of the mayor's secretary, a seven-year-old, got kidnapped from her school and the kidnapper hid her somewhere in Gotham and they weren't going to give the exact location until the ransom of $50,000 got delivered. As a game, they gave five possible locations and one of them was Robinson Park. Cars and Cops were everyone and mom and I had out own mission to check every inch of this park to see who was stupid enough to leave a child in OUR park. Hours later, the kid was found in a park… Central Park, New York.

"So what do you suggest, Boy Wonder?" I ask with a raised brow liking the fact that I haven't called him that in a while and it still result in something like that mini eyebrow twitch he can't control.

"I might get killed once this is over but I'll help." He answers suddenly walking away from me. I stare at him only to shrink away from the tree when I see headlights up ahead.

"You won't be the only one dead at the end of the this… I'm crazy enough to be following you." I sigh following after him.


	6. Thanks

**Please remember the whole story is written in Daphne's POV, I will tell you when the point of view changes. updated dec. 20, 2016**

 **Chapter 6: Thanks**

Feeling the sudden slow urge to wake up, I gingerly open my eyes only to jump wide awake when I find myself on a bed in an unknown room, internally freaking out and afraid. The walls are dark, the lights are dim to create some sort of comfortable ambiance and a little too depressing looking for my liking. Can't complain about the bed though, it feels comfortable. Memory foam comfortable.

(Where the hell am I?) I thought pushing my hair away from my face while trying to remember how I got here, annoying rapid ticking reaching my ears.

The last thing I remember was telling mom to rush ahead of me as I lean on a tree, Nightwing walking out of the bushes and offering his help. I do vaguely remember walking towards his car but I do not remember anything or when I fell asleep. But something doesn't seems right, as if I'm skipping something which usually happens when… he gasses me.

(When I get my hands on his pretty little neck,) I growl trying to push myself to sit only to hold in a hiss at the sensation of pain on my waist, not noticing that the ticking has stopped followed by the sound of rolling wheels.

Looking down at the source of pain I finally notice what I'm wearing. Expecting to see blood stained shirt and short, someone cleaned me off and checked me into a lose black shirt that's clearly too big for me almost to the point of a shirt dress and basketball grey shorts. I quickly pull the neck of my shirt and smile to see my bra, the undergarments alone giving me enough comfort to know that something I wearing is mine.

Pushing away the thought of who put me in those clothes for now, I pull the hem of the shirt to see the wound all stich up. The medicine is worn out so the pain is back but not with the same intensity when I first got it. To the scale of 1 to 10, the pain is a 5 or a 6 which isn't that bad. Just looking at the stitching I could tell that he had practice with treating gun wound but I guess that's a must have talent to be Batman's sidekick; everyone just want to take a shot at you. Disadvantage of being a hero.

"You're awake. I was afraid that I have you too much gas." His voice suddenly shatters the silences making me look up only to be surprise at what I see.

Instead of seeing him in full Nightwing gear, the top half of his suit is down showing off a tight black tank top and the arms of his suit are tied together around his waist similar to what people do with their jackets. I can't get enough of all the wondrous things puberty did to his body and with that shirt is just confirms that the suit is actually molded into his body and not filed up. His body is like a Greek statue of muscles with the right amount and I can bet that if I slide my hands down his chest will just ripple down. Lord, how I want to touch.

"If you were so afraid then why gas me in the first place?" I ask pushing the shirt down.

"Can't have you remember how to get to this hideout." He chuckles walking towards me.

"That would be bad. Like Batman giving you the death glare with a bat-a-rang ready to shot kind of bad." I smirk pushing myself to lean back on the cold wall.

"So you have seen that, huh?" He asks standing at the edge of the bed.

"Made me feel like the smallest girl in the world." I sigh resting my hands on the mattress.

"Yeah… that's basically his super power." He mumbles finally making eye contact with a small shrug.

"How are you feeling?" He suddenly asks starring at the wound that's covered by the shirt. He just opened a window for me to tease.

"Like someone took advantage of my unconscious body to see me naked." I smirk sucking in the corner of my lip like my mother taught me too.

Taken back by the answer a small smile breaks on my face when I see a small blush on his cheeks. He starts to ramble nonsense about how he needed to see the wound, that he didn't changed my clothes but Batgirl did after much convincing and that the blood damaged mainly my shorts and underwear but also stained my shirt. In that moment, I can finally see the still squirmy Robin that's still in his teen awkward stage. Well he's still in his teen stage, possibly being or turning 16. So many times I would tease him about how he sound so confident and cocky with other villains but when it comes to me he would go all nervous. I blame it on our history.

"You are soo adorable; babbling and rambling like old times." I laugh covering my face. At the sound of my laugh he shuts up and sighs, scratching the back of his head.

"And I'm fine, you did a good job." I smile crossing my right leg to put it under my left knees as he clears his throat.

"Good and I hope you feel comfortable here cause you staying here for two or three days." He said turning around to walk to who knows where.

"What?!" I ask pushing myself off the bed, not at all bother by how cold the floor feels under my feet.

"The wound was deep but not too deep to touch the bone or give nerve damage. But I want you here to rest and take the… heat off you. With your genes that enough time to be half way healed if not fully" He answers with a sudden voice of authority as he reaches a section of this mysterious hideout that looks like a kitchen.

Just as words were about to leave my mouth, all words disappear now that I take in the hideout. Looking over my shoulder to stare at the bed I was laying on there's a gray panel that separates the room from the kitchen and living area. The kitchen and living looks simple but practical with just enough things to make it feel comfortable but what caught my attention is the far corner that's on the far corner of the room. Five computers drilled to the wall with a table in the middle.

"Do you… live here?" I ask noticing some bags of Chinese food on the table in front of the couch.

"On some moments." He answers after a minute of silence as he opens the fridge.

"Well, it not that much of a surprise considering that this is a hideout and you can't go home when chased. Could use a little color, you know something other than black, gray and white." I mumble walking towards the couch not liking the whole somber look.

"What? You expected red, yellow and black?" He asks with a small smirk both us instalty remember his old sidekick uniform.

"And little bit of green." I answer letting myself fall on the couch regretting it a bit by the dull pain that went up my waist.

"Be careful unless you want those stitches to rip open and stay here longer." He said suddenly close to me and when I look up all I could see is a bottle of beer.

"Wouldn't mind if you're the doctor." I smirk grabbing the beer and take a quick zip.

Rolling his eyes, he moves to sit on the other end of the couch and start to rummage through the bag. In seconds, he took out two boxes of chow mein, another of orange chicken, tofu with mixed veggies and two boxed of dumplings.

"You bought me food?" I ask putting the beer on the table.

"Us. It's for the both of us and I expected that after hours being out you were going to wake up hungry." He shrugs grabbing one of the boxed of chow mein.

"You have no idea." I chuckle grabbing my own box, the heat pleasant to the touch.

For two days, Nightwing and I stayed in the hideout joking and bickering like old friends. In all honesty acting so comfortable around him felt a bit weird but we haven't seen each other in such a long time and we needed to catch up with our bickering. On random moments, he would talk about how things have been since he joined the sidekick club and how they are in a way a second front line for The Justice League. He wasn't very happy when I called the club a project to keep them busy and out of their way, unintentionally remind him of a certain archer that basically said the same. I did apologize even though I don't know why in the first place, I just did it when I notice how annoyed he looked.

The best part was the teasing. Nightwing will sometimes get all nervous and red whenever I would do certain thing like breaking his personal space or break some modesty rule. Walking around in just a shirt for some hours was apparent torture for him, my underwear sometimes peeking out. I even gave him a half moon kiss as he declared that they had a long night and that I needed rest. For those that don't know what's a half moon kiss its mean when you kiss half of someone's lips. I wanted to kiss more than half of his lip but I can't give him a full taste. But when I woke up the next morning I found clothes of my size on the bed.

"One night of you walking around in just a shirt was enough." He said once, rubbing his neck as if tense. The couch may look comfortable for a nap, not for hours of sleep. He was just too stubborn to accept to sleep beside me.

On the third night, I really wanted out even though my healing is taking longer than I thought. I never stayed away from mom for more than three or four days unless ordered to, that's our rules when the heat is too much and one of us can't make it to the park. But how to leave when I don't even know where the door is. He was smart… he would use the door when I was asleep or someone was helping from the outside.

(Maybe mom can help me out of this.) I thought walking out of the bathroom, rubbing my hair to get rid of the water as I start to think over all the things mom has taught me in the art of seduction and manipulation.

Today has been the longest day ever. Nightwing left some time in the middle of the morning, leaving a note saying he will be back but I read that not like at 9am. It's 11pm right now so who knows how long he has been out of this hideout. I tried to use the computer to entertain myself by seeing what he got in it but all his documents are locked but at least I could watch some Netflix using his projector.

"Where could he have run off to?" I ask sitting on the fort of pillows and couch cushions I created on the floor.

Half way into Pacific Rim, a movie he has put as favorite, I hear movement by the living room area only to be followed by something closing. I could hear him grumble and sight, a smirk appearing on my face when he enters my line of sight.

"You're enjoying yourself." He mumbles walking towards the fridge and taking out a half-filled bottle.

"Long day?" I ask starring at the Jack Daniel's Tennessee.

He grunts and walk towards the bed, jumping to sit in the exact middle of the bed with the wall holding him up. He takes a long pull straight from the bottle and starts to rub his face. Whatever happened to him had to be something serious for not giving back one of his sarcastic comebacks. He looks beat and tired too, I don't mean physically but mentally.

(Might as well have some fun.) I thought grabbing two pillows.

Taking another pull from the bottle, I rip it out of his hand and took one myself, the burning sensation making my whole body tingle. I love hard alcohol yet I slightly dislike regular beer like Coors Light or Budweiser, the yeasty taste always leaves a nasty after taste in my throat.

"Where did you get that?" He asks talking the bottle from my hand to take a shorter pull, lazily pointing at my clothes, now noticing that his words sound a little sluggish. He's either tiree or already started drinking.

"Closet shelves." I shrug starring at the long black tank top that just gives a peek of the blue boxers, all his and with no bra.

"I want them back at the end of your stay." He grumbles only to grunt when I threw the pillow at his stomach as he pulls himself to the end of the bed.

"And that would be?" I ask walking to the end of the bed.

"Soon, probably tomorrow night." He answers grabbing the pillow and putting it behind for comfort.

"Then… I have to thank you somehow." I mumble slowly crawling on my knees only to end up straddling him.

"Datura…" He whispers only to stop talking when I put a finger on his lips. This may look wrong with the fact that I'm a legal adult and he's still in his teen year but I guess that went all to hell since he gave me the beer on the first night.

Placing my lips slowly on his liquor tasting lips, I wrap my hands on his neck, my eyes half closed to see his reaction. In his eyes, he looks confused as if thinking if he should kiss back or push me away but his decision was made when his hands found my hips.

"I'm so getting killed." He mumbles on my lips which made me smirk but I couldn't say much when his lips crashed on mine with slight eagerness.

Feeling his hands get tighter on my lips, I moved my hands to let my fingers get tangled in his hair, our chest now touching when he pulled off the wall. I pull away from him, a short moan leaving my lips at the sensation of his lips kissing my neck.

(This feels good.) I thought a louder moan leaving my mouth when his hand pulls the back of my head with my hair to have more room to kiss my neck.

"Then enjoy this moment while it last." I whisper grabbing the bottle and taking a long pull but never swallowing.

I push him away from my neck and slam my lips into his open opens to pour the strong amber liquid in. Seeing a bit pour down the corner of his lip to his chin, I lick the trail all the way to his lips only to moan when he opens his mouth to capture my tongue.

Our make out was intense. For a while I straddle him and the front of his suit got opened. He even moved to lay himself on the bed with me on top. I can't remember when that happened but I wasn't going to complain. For my hair, one hand travels down my back and took hold of my hips as I trying to control my moving hip.

(Can't hide that bulge even if you try.) I thought moving my hips again, loving the feeling of his member growing under the spandex which felt good against the thin material of my boxers.

"We… shouldn't be… doing this." He mumbles as my lips kiss his jawline.

"Then stop me." I whisper moving my lips close to his ear, flicking his ear lobe with the tip of my tongue.

"Come on, if you really don't want this… push me away." I whisper putting both of my hand on his chest and push my chest off his, my hips rubbing on his erection.

I can feel his fingers tighten on my hip our eyes glued on each other as I smirk at him. In all honesty, even though this is one of mom tactic, I don't want this to end so soon. It feels good to have him under me, now fully understanding how Catwoman felt when she fools around with Batman. It just feels… forbidden with a rush of adrenaline. For all we know, Batman could be on his way or we could have all night to ourselves which has been a risk since he got me here. Watching him bite his lower lip I squeal when he suddenly lifts me up and pins me on the bed, my nails digging on to his shoulders.

"I want this but there's rules." He growls suddenly grabbing the back of my hair and pulls back to have more around my neck.

"Rules, huh?" I moan wrapping one of my legs around his waist.

"Clothes on. Fondling only, Only this one time." He mumbles with his lips on my neck, his warm breath tickling.

"Fine… if you can handle it." I chuckle only to be silent by his lips.

For an hour or two all we would do was drink and touch each other even though the clothes rules quickly became annoying but damn this teasing game feels too good to not go with it. He would just eagerly rub himself on me, his hands holding my hips down to grind harder. Every time would go down to my breast he would squeeze tight or rub his face only to go back to kissing and grinding. It felt as if he was apprehensive to do more.

Unlike him though, I am not scared to do what he couldn't and that was to grab his erection. With the help of his tight costume I would rub him and he would just move his hip while doing his best to keep my hand from holding him to tight or sneaking my hand inside his suit. He would even mumble how tight and hot it felt but he would deny my request to take his pants off. I am curious to see him and confirms if he's of average size or possibly more.

In the end, I somehow ended laying on my stomach with him on top of me, one hand holding my wrist above my head and the other holding my wrist behind my back as his hips humps me wildly. From my womanhood to my ass he would just rub and hump me as if trying to rip through his and my clothes. The position feels too good, the heat between my legs almost unbearable, my moans mixed with his. I like boys that take charge and handle me.

"I have… to stop." He mumbles with a slight slur and turn to lay beside me. Have I mentioned that he was slightly drunk? I am just tipsy.

"Losing self-control?" I whisper softly biting his ear which I found out is one of his sensitive spots.

"You can… say that." He answers finally noticing that within his slur I can see how tired he is. He did cum quite a lot and he can deny it by how damp my hand felt some minutes ago.

"Rest up. You had a long night." I smoothly whisper moving to lay beside him and slowly watch him fall asleep.

Once confident that he was out for the count, I slowly push myself off the bed. Even though the whole thing was fun it was all a plan to get out of here. I even have my clothes, all bought by him, under the bed and quickly change into the long jean and white shit while keeping my eyes on him. At one moment, I had to freeze when he let out a groan and mumble who knows what but a sigh leave my lips when he settles back into his sleep. From day one of being here he has watched me fall asleep and sometimes my body will just give out in trying to stay awake. He's a true night owl.

(Sweet dreams.) I thought putting my shoes on and slowly walk towards the living room only to stop at the sight of a small bat shape things spilling from his utility belt's pocket.

Grabbing one out of sheer curiosity, I search for the door he just used which I found once I notice that the hand has been hidden behind a lamp. The door slit it isn't even noticeable cause it goes with the wall décor. Leaving like this felt weird with all the thing he did for me but I moved on before any second thoughts. I need to get to mom before she becomes… creative.

(Novick's port? You are a smart bird.) I thought once out of what looks like an abandon warehouse and run out of No Man's Zone making sure to use allies to reach Robinson Park.

 **To answer my guest, I know it's a bit cliché that it's a villain/hero pairing but that's all the option you got with a hero. Is either hero/hero, civilian/hero or villain/hero. Hopefully it won't be Mary Sue even though I got no clue what that means and I needed to make OC cause I don't like pairing heroes with other heroes especially if that hero has a partner. Hopefully it won't be like any of the other stories.**

 **For those curious, Datura is a flower that has poison in it.**


	7. Killer Croc

**Edited on dec/21/2016**

 **Chapter 7: Killer Croc**

A month or two has passed since I got shot and things have been on the down low. Enigma and Harvey stayed out of our territory, scared to have a repeat of hanging upside down by poisonous vine when they revisited but I knew that was the edited version of what happened. Mom still laughs at how scared those two looked but all jokes were aside when she would remember what they did to me. Poison Ivy would talk about revenge and how they needed to pay for injuring me but I somehow convinced her that they learned their lesion and that she didn't need another mental break. Also, to avoid a war.

What really stayed in my mind is what I did to Nightwing, that sense of guilt that sort of sneaked up on me making my stomach feel slightly heavy. I still can't believe that I took advantage of a drunk underage guy, the feeling getting worst whenever I would see him from afar. For a week or two he would stand on the tallest building closest to the park and search the area while I hid within the trees until he left.

(I just had to use seduction. I couldn't just sneak out or something else.) I thought one day slamming my head on a tree only to brush all guilt away and consider the moment as a survival tactic. What was done was done, can't complain much because I did enjoy it. But is it legally wrong to have done that when he might be months away from becoming 18 and with consent?

(He enjoyed it too… so whatever.) I thought with a shrug and continue my patrol on my half of the park, the chill of the upcoming winter making me shiver.

Once thing cool down again and made sure that no one else will bother us, mom decided to divide the park to be completely sure that I am ready to become Poison Ivy. While mom takes care of the east side where she takes of three full territories [[Hush, Black Mask and Mafia War Zone]], half of two other territories [[Enigma on the north & Killer Croc on the south]] and portion of a territory in the south [[Penguin]]. I took care of west side taking care of the half Enigma's and Killer Croc's territory and the big portion of Penguin's territory including a No Man Zone. Is not as easy as it looks.

The only tense moment I had was when I saw some of Penguin's goons trying to sneak into my side and sell drugs to some local junkies. Needless to say, they ran away the moment they noticed me and I took the dugs out of the junkie's hand to destroy each packet of the cheap heroine by crushing it and pouring water on top of it.

(Can't even sell the real deal, dumbass bird.)I thought walking close to Finger River, my bat twirling in my hand like a heavy baton opting to use the regular bat than the bat Aunty gave me.

It has been a silent night… too silent for my comfort. I haven't even heard sirens for hours and it's already the middle of the night where cops are at its weakest. At this house, there should be some chaos; cop sirens rushing towards who knows where or an ambulance rushing to save some fool that did a bad drug deal. Something! But there's not a sound. Not even cars racing.

Throwing my bat in the air with a small careless smile, I almost had a heart attack thanks to a sudden high pitch scream. I jump out of my bat's way as it fell and turn to the possible direction that the scream came from with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?!" I whisper as another scream reaches my ears, the sheer terror in it so palpable that it making me nervous. But this scream was different, it felt like it was cut short.

Grabbing my bat, I start to rush towards the general direction of the scream which is somewhere close to the main bridge that goes over Finger River where the park continues. Stopping by the bridge, I try to see where the scream came only to look to my left at the sound of crunching, something breaking and slurping.

(What is that?) I thought walking towards the edge of the bridge.

Placing my hands softly on the rail, I lean forward only to push away about to puke thanks to what I just saw. A pale terror filled face starring at the sky with lifeless eyes with her hair fanning out almost covering the drag marks, droplets of blood on her face as her neck and stomach are shred wide open as… Killer Croc hunches over her body as he bites on her leg. Blood is literally dripping from his mouth, sharp nails digging into her skin and clearing the main reason that killed the girl. Her clothes and skin… they looked like they were shredded through like paper.

(Oh god.) I thought trying my best not to puke as a loud gag leave my lips, my eyes trying to find a way out, the panic making it harder to think straight.

A startle scream leaves my lips when Croc suddenly appeared on the bridge's rail, his red angry reptilian eye staring straight at me, unfazed with the fact that his whole mouth, hands and torso are covered with fresh blood. He jumps to the ground so sudden that I stumble back and fall on my butt, fear rooting me to the ground, unaware that I pressed the charm of a bracelet I recently made. The charm being the mall bat shape thing that I stole from Nightwing, a red small light blinking from it.

I won't lie, I am scared of him and no matter how many time mom would tell me that he has changed into a more stable mind but I never believed her. It's only been a year or three since he "sobered" up from his human consumption and mindless attacks and it seems that all my suspicion of him were right and the evidence it's all under the bridge. That girl wasn't even a stranger to me; I have seen her before working the streets on rare moments and even protected her from her last pimp. She was nice too; had a good brain and she would tell me, with pure and real honesty in her eyes, that this was just a temporary job. She even asked that if I ever thought of leaving the street she could live with her once her studies were done and she finds a real a job.

"You!" He screams taking one step close to me which made me clumsily stand up and rush to the end of the bridge towards the main area of the park.

"Croc… wha what's wrong?" I ask swallowing the thick knot that's in my throat, my hand holding the bat so tightly that my knuckles are going white.

He stares at me and start to shake his head, stumbling from side to side, taking hold of the rail as he mumbles who knows what; the whole scene looks familiar. Mom warned me about Croc on the first months when I moved in here, saying that I was lucky that I didn't cross path with him once she knew from where I entered. She did talk a bit about him saying that he isn't too smart but he doesn't have in brain he has it in strength. His only downfall would be that he can be easily manipulated and his on/off drug addiction. I have seen him high around the park at least five times and in all he's been violent and disoriented.

(Like now.) I thought noticing how he mumbles who knows what, his hand now holding his head.

"No, no, no. I will not go back. Not to the chains! The laughs!" He roars making me step back knowing very well that I am no match against him.

My bat will feel like mosquito bites on his tough skin. Engaging him in battle would be suicide especially without a sleeping vial which would mostly like calm him down… possibly. Heck, I only seen Batman fight Croc once and he won with help of a very heavy, emphasis on the heavy, sedative and electricity; needless to say that the Bat got the beating of his life. Even from my spot hidden away in the playground I could see his dislocated shoulder and how he would favor his right leg more than usual.

"And… and you won't. I just need you to calm down." I assure him stepping back when he wobbles to the other side of the rail where the body of the girl is.

"I won't go back to that LAAB!" He roars charging at me with his arms ready to slash.

Rushing out of the way only to scream when his tail meets my stomach, my body coming to a sudden stop thanks to a tree. The stars covering my vision was the least of my worries as my body slums down to the ground as my rib start to feel discomfort, I could feel other parts of my body hurting but the upcoming roar made me jump out of the way, crawling my way away from the… body. The tree received quite the slash, splinters flying everything and one that can easily compare the slash as a bite mark.

"Croc, listen to me. It's me! Datura! Ivy's daughter!" I try to reason only to move away again when he charges at me.

Deciding to put more distance between us, I jump up once I made sure that my bat is tied tight in its holster and took hold of a low branch only to get pulled back down and hand upside down by a rough hand that took hold of my ankle. Feeling his breath on me made my stomach sink and body freeze, his hold lifting me to be face to face.

"Croc." I call holding in a grunt of pain when his grip got tighter.

"Waylon, please, it's me. Datura. You have to listen to me." I whisper only to whimper when he shook me and pull me so close that I almost gag with his breath. I can only describe the smell as one of death.

Red eyes meet scared brown eyes and just when I thought I saw recognition in his eyes it disappears to one covered in anger. Feeling my doom nearing, I took hold of my bat and shove it in his open bloody mouth, trying to shove it deep into his throat only to freak out when he closed his mouth, his teeth flattening the metal.

He chuckles darkly ripping the bat out of my hands only to crunch on it one more time and spit it out into a twisted heap of metal with holes. He licks my lips only to make me squirm when he starts to lick my neck as I start to fight the dizzy feeling that I'm having for all the blood that's rushing to my head. I clean my back and try not to puke as his saliva.

"Time to die." He whisper opening his mouth again only to throw me away and land on my back when something shot into his mouth and exploded.

"A… flare gun?" I ask confused as Croc stumbles back.

Turning to look where the smoke trailed came from, I moan when Batman appeared from the shadows and shot three large darts, all landing on Croc's chest, with some sort of power gun. How he has so many toys for every little moment?

"You called." Someone suddenly said by me when I turn a scowl appears on my face when I notice Nightwing with a similar gun in hand, shooting Croc with three more darts on his stomach.

"Called?" I ask wincing when pain suddenly starts to pulsate on my leg when I tried to move it.

"The bat tracker… wrist." He said pointing at my left wrist. Rising said body part, I glare at the bat thing I stole from his hideout/apartment finally noticing the red-light blinking.

"So that what it does." I whisper taking the bracelet off and threw it at him concluding that at some moment I activated it.

Turning to the sound of Croc roaring, Batman and Nightwing each three their bat-a-rang, Croc's body instantly got hit with electricity. His body tensed up only to fall on his back when the shock was still coursing in him.

"That wasn't necessary." I growl once the electricity stopped coursing in his body.

"Yeah like you engaging him." He growls grabbing me by the arm and pull me to my feet.

"I didn't engage in battle, he chased me." I snap with a glare as he stood in front of me.

"And you just had to hit him with a bat?" He asks as Batman walks towards Croc

"I had to defend myself somehow. If I waited for your sorry ass I would been dead." I growl shoving my finger on his chest.

"Datura." Batman suddenly calls making Nightwing jump.

Glaring him away, Nightwing walks towards Croc and continues to restrain hi but adding tape to lock his jaw shut. Like any other crocodile their strength lied when the mouth is closing yet weak when trying to open it. But all of that won't hold him for long; they have to rush him to Arkham to be placed in a reinforced cell. His whole body is a threat.

"What happened?" Batman ask now towering over me.

"You're the detective… find out." I snap only too look away when he starts to give me the Bat-glare.

"But if you're that curious. I never seen him this violent during a high; combative, yeah, but never to the point of going back to cannibalism." I confess motioning towards the bridge but no reaction appeared on his face.

"Nightwing, guard Croc. I will contact Gordon. He moves, give him another doze." Batman orders disappearing into the darkness.

Rolling my eyes, I test out my ankle and smile when all I feel is a bit of pain knowing well enough that a bruise will be forming by morning. My bat on the other hand is a total lost. Croc bit through it, twisted and made holes. Now I'm curious to know what would happen if I had my cement filled bat.

"He owes me a bat." I grumble kicking the scrap of metal.

"And you owe me an explanation." Nightwing growls grabbing me by the arm and slam me to the nearest tree.

Giving the place a quick look over, he puts each hand by my head and leans closer to make sure that I don't look anything else but him. Letting a smirk grace my lips, I grab his belt and held him in place, pushing away all apprehension of using seduction on him or not.

"Uh, I like it when you suddenly go rough on me." I tease shaking his belt, our eyes now locked on each other.

"What happened that night-"

"Fun was it? Want a do over?" I ask sliding my free hand up his thigh only to jump when he grabs both my wrist and held them to his chest.

"It won't happen again." He growls as my fingers took hold of his shirt pulling him close.

"Or so you say." I whisper sucking in my lower lip.

"Don't deny it. For almost week… you would stand on that apartment building for a while house and scout for me." I continue slowly pushing us away from the tree never breaking eye contact.

"And I can bet that the main thing you miss about me… are my lips." I smile forcing my lips on his.

Pushing him away with a playful smirk, I start to run as he stood there slightly stunned by the sudden kiss. Again, Nightwing still behaves like that nervous little kid around me and I can't help myself in abusing that little side of him. I guess this whole thing could be fun… dangerous if mom or Batman ever finds out but oh so worth it.

 **End of the chapter guy and a small rant to answer my guest's review.**

 **I want to remind people once again that I will be touching very sensitive themes like last chapter were I did an "underage" semi sex scene and drinking. If you don't like the fact that I'm making a Nightwing/OC because there's so many already on this site, why are you reading this if you already were informed of what paring this story is?**

 **Also, the reason why I didn't use another hero is because I already made OC stories with other Young Justice Character. One it's a Red Arrow/Civilian story from my old account that's under extensive editing and even has a sequel where of Nightwing/Metahuman. Another is Kaldur/Atlantean which I'm still trying to decide if she will a relative of Queen Mera or Aquaman. And the last one is a Connor/Original Hero daughter of a villain that's way different from this daughter of a villain story cause I decided to use B or C class villain that people rarely mention at least on cartoon and I am still question where it will go or if I will post it.**

 **In short I am putting my main focus on this story cause in total there's 67 chapters and I want to challenge my attention disorder by concentrating on this story. Also like I said I don't like to use characters with existing pairings like Kid Flash and Artemis. I did a Red Arrow one cause I hate Cheshire her and if I remember well the relation doesn't last (not 100% cause I read his bio a long time ago) and I did Connor cause Young Justice ended with Lagoon Boy and Meghan still together. So guest there's your answer nd if you're going to leave a review that requires answering please use an account so we can talk this in private. No one needs to know all the shit we say.**

 **Just in case this doesn't mean that guest shouldn't leave reviews just saying that if you do put one, be warned that I have no choice but answer publicly.**


	8. For once innocent

**New chapter, new drama. Form this point on the story will be dated. To have an idea this story will be placed on the year of the cartoon which is 2016. I won't place actual dates 'cause I am not going to complicate my life with calendars so I broke the months. Start of month would from day 1 to 10. Mid of month would be from 11 to 20. While the end of the month would be 21 to whatever day the month ends which is either 30 or 31. The only times I would say a specific day would be on a holiday, birthday, any important moment that requires a date.**

 **Enjoy. Young Justice isn't mine.**

 **Edited on Dec 23, 2016**

 **Chapter 8**

Datura POV / Start of March

Have you ever been so drunk that you head feels like it exploded from the inside? Or when your body feels both heavy and sluggish and that even if you dare to move you might be overcome with nausea? Yup, that's how I feel right now but this is not a drunk aftermath… I wish it was a drunk aftermath.

As I was walking around the boat house by The Reservoir to check a sound I heard, a bright light hits my face and something hit my chest so hard that I was thrown off my feet, my whole body stiffing up as electricity engulfs me. The last time I remember were voices and heavy steps. Now all I want to do is keep my head down and pressed on the cool surface that I'm resting on but my back and wrist are killing me.

(I am going to kill whoever did this.) I thought slowly opening my eyes and sluggishly pushing myself to sit up, my back giving out a few cracks.

I try to lift my arms to rub my face but something held them down by the wrist giving out a sudden and familiar sound of chains hitting, the metal biting on to my skin. I tried to pull again and once I got the same sound my eyes finally came to focus to stare at the thick cuffs that bound me to a metal table.

"You have got… to be joking." I growl pulling on the cuffs to see I they would break but no budge. Not even when I stood up and pull with all my might, the metal didn't even bended. All I got were new bruises.

Letting myself fall back on the chair, I let out a loud growl of frustration. I hate being confined into one spot hence one of the reason why I behaved during my prison sentence so I wouldn't get any extra time. Hence why I also ran away from that house when I was 13.

"Worst day… ever." I moan taking in the room.

Four walls with white tiles that need some emergency wash with a gray cement floor and white paint peeling roof. To my right is a two-way mirror while to my left is a barred window that shows me the night sky. The chair is made of cold steel and the industrial light above me is bright and covered in webs. In short, I'm in the oh so lovely Gotham City PD interrogation room, possibly the same one I was interrogated on the day of my arrest. Never thought I would ever wake in it… again.

(This place needs a serious update.) I thought looking at the room, squirming slightly when I finally notice how uncomfortable this chair is.

Hearing the metal door open, I snap my gaze up only to sink into the chair a little when a familiar cop walks in followed by another familiar face that I hate. Seeing them alone is a big enough sign that I'm in big trouble. Jail level trouble.

James Gordon, that's a face I seen so many times and still makes me shrink back like a little kid facing her father. First time I meet him, I was 15 and he was question all of my friends as we hanged by the park, trying to see if we know something about a robbery or any other activity near the area. His eyes stayed on me the longest as if trying to recognize me but his fat partner, Arnold Flass, called him claiming that he had a lead. Once gone, we started to laugh as we took out the food we just stole. We meet at other random moments like when I been protesting. Heck, he was part of the team that interrogated me on my arrest. I like him even though he would treat me like a kid. Flass on the other hand; he's corrupt pig that needs to go on a serious diet, be ban from eating falafels and choke on his beer.

"Whatever happened… I didn't do it." I declare with a quick drum roll on the table as Gordon sits in front of me and Flass moves to lean on the wall without the window, the familiar sound of something being opened.

"Yeah that's what they all say." Flass mumbles taking a big bite of him microwave burrito.

"Hmm, you should know, your police record must be covered with so many I didn't do it." I glare at him as he gives a snarl.

Gordon gives Flass a glare and the fat guy swallowed his insult by biting his food. Putting my attention back to Gordon, he lifts his hand to show me one of those genetic manila folders with the word GCPD Case File on top with some random number and who knows what else scribbled on it.

"Aren't we a little too old to be playing the 'fake case file' card?" I ask lazily leaning on the chair making sure not to hurt myself with the cuffs.

"This is no fake file, Daphne. You are in real trouble this time." He said putting the file in front of me and takes out a mug shot of some bald guy with a snarl and a horrible tribal on his cheek.

"Do you know him?" He asks as I try to shake of the shock. He never calls me by my real name unless something really serious is happening.

"No. Hard to forget a guy with that on his face." I answer pointing at the tattoo.

"Funny, 'cause we found your drug on him."Flass said making me glare at him.

"My drug?" I ask turning my glare to Gordon.

Gordon quickly take out three other picture which confused me more. One is of a lady with a bruised lip and blonde hair that needs a dye job on the roots, he places that picture beside the bald guy. The next picture is a school pic with the cheesy laser background of a brunette kid with curly hair and a wide smile, proudly showing his missing front tooth. The next picture is of some dust that looks like cocaine on a mirror but the color is off.

"His name is Jasper Andres and that is his wife, Melanie Sanders, and their son, Bolton. Two nights ago Jasper killed his wife and son during a hallucination and it took a car chase and close to seven cops to restrain him. At the scene and in his car, we found this drug but the lab classified it a mix of organic and other elements that out lab couldn't identify." Gordon explains to me pointing at each picture for emphasis, my eyes following his finger.

"And seeing how weed lady is in Arkham, you got to be the one selling the stuff." Flass said walking to the table once he finished his food.

Letting out a high pitch huh, I stare at them. Yes, mom is back in Arkham arrested with Aunty Harlley when they decided to steal a mall just to pass the time about three weeks ago without noticing that cops were responding to a near-by drug sting with SWAT. Now the park is under my protection and I been fighting people ever since. Mafia wants the park and I'm not going to let them.

"Her name is Poison Ivy; don't you forget it pig." I snap glaring at Flass pulling away when his breath got to me. He needs to ease up on the garlic.

"And you both know that we don't sell or do drugs." I half lied knowing that we do make drugs but only for personal consumption. A little weed doesn't kill anybody and sharing it with aunty isn't much of a crime… well it is a crime but we don't hurt anyone and we always smoke it in the park. We never do the hard things knowing what it can do to you.

"You and I both know that half of that statement is a lie." Gordon said with a raised brow remind me of the time her found small pieced of marihuana on me.

I look away and start to scratch my nails on the metal table. Putting the picture of the wife and son back in the folder, Gordon moves the picture of Jasper's and the drug closer to me. I look at the picture and then at him.

"The DA is planning to pin this on you if you don't tell me who made these." Gordon tells me making me sit up.

"You have got to be joking? They can't do that." I shout pulling myself closer to the table.

"They can sweetheart and this won't be one of those weak year sentences. Involuntary manslaughter and drug distribution it's a 20 year to life. Your ass is going back to Belle Reve." Flass chuckles leaning a bit too close for comfort and if it wasn't for the chains I would have punched him.

"First: get a fucking breath mint." I growl with my best glare which made him step back. Once away from the table, he walks behind him and I hear him breath into his hand and sniff. Pig.

"And second: they can't pin a drug charge on me or mom without evidence when we both know it doesn't fall in our profile!" I shout only for something to click in my brain.

The incident with Enigma and Two-Face that happened six or seven months ago. The two idiots wanted a plant based drug but mom never told me what kind of mix they needed. Harvey likes to seel some strong stuff and Enigma… he's just Enigma but everything is falling into together like jagged pieces of a puzzle. But the real question is…

(Who would make a drug for them?) I thought trying to find someone dumb enough to help them.

"Wait… you said he killed them in a hallucination?" I ask another thought hitting me.

"Yeah. What you're deaf now?" Flass answers earning a glare from Gordon. He should really change partner.

"Was he saying incoherent shit? Like he was in another place?" I ask making Gordon look at me with suspicion, his dark brow rising.

"See! I knew she was involved!" Flass shouts interrupting Gordon once again.

"What?! You are an idiot. Did all that fried food damaged that was left of your working brain?!" I shout as he walks towards me.

"Then how do you know he was talking shit? That's because you made it!" Flass ask with a shit eating grin, once again leaning to close to comfort but now shoving the picture of the drug in my face.

"I didn't make the fucking drug!" I shout pushing myself to my feet only to be held back by the chains, the chair pushed away, but some satisfaction came from the outburst when Flass stumbles back.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to explain, the door opens and we all turn to stare at Batman as he walks in. Rolling my eyes at his theatrical entrance, I move to sit sideways on the table resting my arms on my thighs.

"She know because Killer Croc attacked and almost killed her under a similar state two months ago." He somberly said stopping to stand by Gordon with crossed arms.

Flass straighten his clothes and throws the picture on the table, his glare now on the hero. The dark crusader puts one of his bat shape thing on the table and to my surprise is a holographic projector that's showing off a black screen.

"A concern citizen posted this on YouTube." He simply said, our eyes glued on the thing.

I could clearly see Croc stumbling out of the sewers close to the park and he's freaking the fuck out. From the few things I could hear, he's shouting the same nonsense he told me mixed with other stuff. Hard to make out all the thing he said because the guy filming the damn thing is giving useless comments. Shakily, the camera pans away from Croc and focuses on the familiar figure. The girl that Croc killed is standing in her usual corner of the sidewalk. The guy begs in a whisper for the girl to run away but the video was cut when she starts to run, Croc's roar being the last sound we hear.

I look away and tried my best to hide my face from Gordon and Batman. Even though it happened some time ago, two months according to the Bat, her death still messes up my brain on random occasions. I would even sometimes remember some of our conversation only to be plagued with nightmares of her screams and bloody body, the strongest being of us talking only to be interrupted by Croc's hand piercing the center of her chest and then clamping his mouth on her neck, her blood spraying all over my body. Her scream sounded way worst in my head.

(I shouldn't be thinking about that.) I thought swallowing all the nausea away.

"According to the dispatch log, Francisco del Campo called three times reporting Croc's activity butall three dispatchers took it as a prank. Here are their names." Batman said passing a paper to Gordon.

Giving the paper a quick look, he scribbles the name on his own notepad and pass the paper to Flass. One quick look of Gordon's face is enough reason to know that those three dispatchers are in deep trouble. About to get fired kind of trouble.

"Get them to my office." Her orders with a glare.

Flass glares at the list and then at the Bat only to leave with a grunt. When he looks over his shoulder, I give him a quick mocking smirk only to look away when he closes the door.

"The drug test on Croc's blood was hard to read, his mutation contaminated most of the reading but it got basically the same compounds in your drug sample. And knowing Ivy and Datura, the wouldn't use things that are inorganic." He simply answers making the Commissioner shrug.

"Let me guess, a minute?" Gordon sighs standing up, his hand grabbing the files and pictures.

"Maybe two." He mumbles as the man open the door.

Hearing the door close, I let out my own sigh and stare at the Bat from the corner of my eyes. Something about him seems… off. Why would he help me? Batman never helps someone unless there's something to his favor. Example: when Penguin's men were hiding in our park.

"Cut to the crap and tell me what you want?" I ask putting my left foot under my right knee not at all bothering to be all sassy and playful. No use for all of that when you have an emotionless person.

"This drug… both my lab and theirs couldn't identify all the component but some were shown as plant base. To make a mix like this takes an experience botanist." He said walking to the other side of the table to be face to face with me.

"And you expect me to convince mom to help you out? You and I both know that won't happen even if you beg." I smirk trying not to fidget under his blank stare.

"Not Ivy. You." He simply said making my brow rise.

"Me? I doubt it." I chuckle trying to move my hand only to be stopped by the chains… again.

"Ten years under her care and you want me to believe that she never taught you anything?" He asks sarcastically. Did the bat just used sarcasm aka a form of humor?

"What do you know?" I ask putting my best poker face on.

"You live surrounded with deadly plants, knowing plants to Ivy's level is a must." He simple answers crossing his arms as I start to internally insult him.

Like always, the man in black with the rough voice is right except for one thing. It's been nine years, not ten but everything else is true. Once with mom's serum inside me and a training schedule, mom made sure that I learn everything about plants and the earth. From simple plants like the grass all the way to deadly plants mom made, I know everything and that included how to combine them to make toxins and weapons like the vital that I carry. So yeah, I guess that makes me an expert botanist.

"What if I say no?" I ask wanting to weigh down all the possible outcomes. At the same time, what do I have to lose? They have nothing on me.

"I'll let them arrest you." He answers making me stand.

"I can't get arrested for something I didn't do." I growl standing up.

"Tell that to the eager DA and Judge that's going to look at your file. Take your chances." He snaps back making sure to give me his famous bat-glare.

Taking in a deep breath, I lock my eyes on his and start to think the real outcome. I'm an activist and label an eco-terrorist and there's a plant-base drug in Gotham. And who are the biggest eco-terrorist or activist in Gotham? Poison Ivy followed by Datura, her second in command, so it's obvious that they will put the blame one if not both of us.

"I am so fucked." I sigh looking away with a deep scowl.

"This is just the start. Nightwing will be your handler." He said turning around and leave the room in two seconds flat.

I turn to stare at him and try to say words but there's a knot in my throat that doesn't let me. My whole vocabulary of snappy comeback… gone. Nightwing… my handler… is he serious? Not that I find him uncomfortable and toying with him is fun, real fun, but being around him more than necessary doesn't sound that fun. Being my handler means that he would be like my parole officer which means that he's going to be monitoring me 24/7 and ordering me around.

Hearing a thumb on the window, I turn to stare at my reflection and still trying to make some words. I let out a small cry and myself lay on the table.

"I rather go to jail." I whine, closing my eyes.

on the metal table.

"I rather go to jail." I whine, moving my head from side to side.

 **End of chapter. Feel free to leave review and follow.**

 **To answer my guest Andy**

 **I know it's a little cliché but for some reason Dick seems easy for me to make. I know Barbara and Dick are or were a couple in the comic but I'm following Young Justice cartoon. I want to try Jason/Red Hood but I all I know about him other than Joker killed him, that he blames Batman for not trying to revive him I think, that he's a little crazy and that Jensen Ackles voiced him. Hmmm, Jensen.**

 **I don't remember the whole Lagoon Boy and Meghan thing but still I don't like Lagoon Boy I find him a bit of a jerk and I thought that the Connor/Meghan thing was a cheating scene. -nervous laugh- Yeah. But on the Connor story it's going to take place when they are broken up.**

 **The Red Arrow/Cheshire if I remember well it doesn't long cause Cheshire is evil and something but I don't remember. All I know (and vaguely remember) that when Red is older he looks like he's raising the kid alone. About Jaime or Bart if the cartoon continued possibly but I don't feel the vibe, idk.**

 **Trust me, he won't fall easily. It will be a bit of a sexual tension thing.**


	9. A mountain, a team and a villain

**Guys remember: start of the month would day 1 to 10. Mid of the month would be from 11 to 20. While end of the mouth would be 21 to whatever day the month ends on whatever number the month ends. The only times I would say a specific day would be on a holiday, birthday or any important moment that requires a date. Sorry for taking so long writer's block and university has kept me busy. Being a graphic designer is not easy. I have a message at the end so please read.**

 **Chapter 9: A mountain, a team, a villain**

 **Edited on Dec. 23, 2016**

Datura POV / Start of March

(I should have taken the heat and go to jail.) I thought repeatedly silently sitting on a chair, my shoulder tensing up by the sudden sensation of turbulence.

The last two nights have been more than a pain in the ass. Once Batman named Nightwing as my handler, the grumpy sidekick walked into the room, un-cuff me and pulled me out of the station. Seeing Flass's shocked face was funny though.

One the first night, he took me to the park to get all the clothes I could get "reminding" me that if I plan something or something happens to him, her mom will be paying the price. Through the whole thing he was all serious and in a bad mood.

"What would happen to the park?" I ask starting to fill my first duffle bag. When he didn't answer, I repeat my question but louder.

"Just hurry up." He growls crossing his arms.

"Gesh, what the fucked crawled up your ass?" I ask sneaking a medium box inside my second bag and covered it with more clothes and shoes.

That happened on the night of my arrest and that mood was still on full swing yesterday during my medical check on some unknown location. And I say unknown cause the asshole put a blindfold and bag over my head… the same bag and blindfold as he flies us to who knows where.

"Are we there yet? This bag is giving me claustrophobia." I growl shaking my head to see if I can get this thing off or at least get the blindfold loose.

"You never shut up do you?" He asks looking over his shoulder to roll his eyes when he noticed my shaking head.

"Is part of my charm and you love it." I smirk tensing up when the planed started to what I think is go down in a quick move. Have I ever mention that I never been on a plane?

Freeing himself from the pilot chair, I hear him walk towards me and in one pull he takes the bag and blindfold off me making me blink by the sudden change of light, a silent 'ow' leaving my lips when he pulled some of my hair. I glare at him and by the scowl on his face I could tell that he's still in a bad mood.

"What's wrong with you?" I growl as he walks to who knows where.

"You. You think I like the fact that I'm your babysitter?" He grumbles followed by the sound of things being moved.

"You didn't complain the last time you babysat me." I growl rolling my eyes.

"And you think I asked for this? I wasn't going to take the heat for something I didn't do. And you should have known what he was going to do, you're his sidekick." I ask as he walks out of the room with a very familiar collar in hand.

"It's Batman, he doesn't tell me shit." He growls sitting in front of me playing with the collar.

"Feels nice to know that I'm not the only one that knows how that feels." I sigh gathering all my hair and pull it all up to make sure that my neck is clear.

"Do you remember the rules?" He asks changing he subject which earned an eye roll.

"Inhibitor collar on at all time which pin points my location. If I try to take it off it will shock me unconscious. I am only allowed to where the collar is programmed. If I hurt any of the team, I will be instantly be thrown in to jail. No contact with the outside world unless allowed. Blah, blah, In short, welcome to Bird Brain prison." I drily smile making him sigh and snap the collar around my neck, leaning close to me.

"Behave." He whispers moving to free my wrists.

"And if I don't?" I ask slowly putting my hands between my now open legs, leaning closer, my hair cascading down my neck.

"How would you… punish me?" I quickly add with broken whisper and a small smirk.

Locking eyes, he takes hold of my new collar and pulls me closer, our face now inches apart. Her leans closer without breaking eye contact and just when I thought his lips would touch me he changes direction and lean near my ear.

"Don't push it. You only know one side of me." He softly whispers making me bite my lower lip.

"Can't wait to see the rest." I giggle pulling back when he stood up.

(So that's why he's in bad mood… sexual tension. Cute.) I smirk fixing my hair.

Following him out, I grab my bags and once out I notice the red colored ship. Weird color for a man that now loves to wear black and blue. Actually, the room looks brighter than I thought and made from what I think is rock. But the form of the rocks are weird.

"This is Base Level. We keep the cars and the ship here. And don't even think about using any of the door, you need identification scan and I personally made sure that everything about you is blocked from use." He said when he noticed my eyes linger on a garage like metal door.

"Hey, a girl can always dream." I shrug following him up some stairs.

"This is third level. All of our room are here. Gym, medical bay, lounge-"

"So this is one floor apartment complex?" I ask cutting him off as we walk down a hall and enter another bigger hall, turning my attention to the right where a bright light is.

"You can say that." He mumbles turning to his left to go up some other stairs.

Going up these new stairs I can hear a group of voices, a laugh and something similar to a hockey puck being hit. The whole thing sound way to happy for my life. Too family like and too loud. I can already tell that there's a lot of them.

(I am going to miss the silence.) I thought already wishing to be back to my silent greenhouse.

"Well look who decided to show-" But the guy's voice was cut off when his brown eyes fall on me.

Feeling the sudden change of mood, everyone turns to look at where muscle guy is looking only for a certain auburn hair girl to start to march towards me. Even though there's two red heads within the group just be the height I could tell who this girl is. Batgirl.

"Hey, Bat-Boobs." I chuckle as Nightwing took hold of her and did her best to hold her back while I let go of my bags just in case.

"How's that bruised lip doing?" I ask sucking in my lower lip playfully as Nightwing glares at me.

The story between us is simple. Three weeks ago, Batgirl and I had little encounter. A little one, no big deal… well to me it feels like a no big deal. We just had a little brawl all because a car chased passed by as I walking out of Selina's territory. Honest to my guardian angler, all I was doing was having a touch up on my hair to cover up my roots and to stop my hair from going blonde. She thought I was an accomplice. People keep forgetting that I don't do bank robberies. Once was enough. I rob jewelries and clothes.

"Why she's here?!" Batgirl asks as I skip towards the weird air hockey table that Superboy and Beast Boy are standing by.

"Hi, I am Daphne or Datura, however you want to call me. I am your new roommate, hope we become the best of friends." I answer for him as I kneel to get a better look at the table, not even bothering to glance at her. Yes, I just my real name with them. What's the point in using my alias when I am 100% sure that they all know my name?

"What?!" She shouts looking at his longtime friend.

"Oooh, you didn't tell them. Nightwing is an idiot." I sing poking at the table only to freak when my finger went through.

Nightwing starts to explain the whole situation as I start to play with the table, a small smile of wonder appearing on my face when my whole hand went through the table. I knew these heroes' had some high tech stuff but I never thought they had working holograms to this level. For projecting, yeah but it's a different thing when it comes to gaming and on-the-moment reaction.

"For once I agree with her, you are an idiot. Why bring her here?" Batgirl asks as I stood up and flick the puck to the other side of the table.

"Because he had no other choice. How can he be the leader of this club and keep an eye on me in Gotham?" I ask walking towards them not at all scare that she might pounce at me because Nightwing had let her go.

"We aren't a club," Superboy growls with crossed arms.

"Beg to differ." I shrug stopping by Nightwing.

"Do you want them to hate you?" He whispers making me lock eyes with him.

"I'm one bad guys, they already hate me." I whisper patting him on the shoulder.

He sighs and rubs his face knowing that if I stay here any longer Batgirl might lose her mind. Forcing me to turn back towards the stairs, I grab my bags and follow him.

"See you around Bat-Boobs." I laugh only to squeal when he took hold of my arms and pull me to quicken up my pace.

He rushes up the hall and gave the lounge area a quick glance. Too hotel like and perfect looking for my liking but I guess that would do. He took me through another slightly darker hallway that divides the lounge and walk into the first entry with the letter I to N label in the entrance.

"For the time being your room is K while my room is J. Superboy is in I and Miss Martian is in L. The halls light go low by midnight." He said opening the last door to the right, the light inside automatically turning on.

"Only you and I are able to enter this room. And don't even think of sneaking around, the computer is linked to mine to give me alerts if you start to wonder around after house. And no, I will not give you access to my room." He said once he checked the room.

"Oh, you don't want me to surprise you in the middle of the night and drink a little?" I chuckle throwing my bags on the queen size bed.

The room is small but comfortable. A bed, a closet, a work desk, another door that might lead to a private bathroom and an overheard light. The walls… gray steel and lifeless. What's with heroes and having such a plain and lifeless decoration? Why not choose another color like cream or white? Why always use the color black or gray?

"That won't happen again." He said crossing his arms.

"You say that now." I shrug sitting on the corner of the bed and jump a little loving how comfortable it felt.

He rubs his face and looks over his shoulder to make sure that the door is close. Next thing I knew he is hovering close to me, so close I can feel his body heat. I open my legs and lean close with my hands holding on the corner as if I was straddling the corner.

"I am being serious, what happened between you and me at the hideout won't happen again." He assures with a more serious voice.

"And I am seriously sure that you and I will have fun sooner or later. Wanna know why?" I ask rising my hand to take hold of his belt.

"Curiosity." I answer for him, shaking his belt a bit.

"Curiosity?" He asks not at all daring to move.

"You want to know how I truly taste and what my hips can truly do." I whisper almost to a moan.

Feeling my hand pull him closer, he quickly steps back and walks towards the door. Letting out a little chuckle, I watch the door close and relax on my new bed.

(This will be an interesting stay.) I thought falling back.

 **Well guy this is it. Now today is June 12, 2016 and I literally woke up to the news of the shooting in Orlando and the attempt attack in Los Angeles and Santa Ana (if I'm correct). So far all of my friends are physically okay, some did lose some friends and other are waiting for updates. I want to say this and if you guys want to screen shot it and share, I won't mind. Love will always, hate at the end of the day will perish. But I want to make sure that you all understand this, a Muslim man didn't do this. This is an individual scum like the other domestic terrorists that America has seen, that doesn't have much of a brain or self-respect, that let his heart be filled with hate and ideology of people that are just as disgusting. Do not call him Muslim for you are insulting a religion. He was and will always be a psychopath that for some reason wanted to practice that religion. Cause let's be honest when those terrorist that shot universities, movie theater or planned parenthood clinic we didn't call out their religious belief and such thing we should do with him for the sake of peace. We don't want other idiots, with the same train of thought as him, to take this massacre as an excuse to attack innocent Muslims or people that look Arab.**

 **My heart is with Orlando and with the families.**


	10. Useful in what?

**Being honest here, I did a small error on episode 9. Impulse will not be part of this story. Young Justice isn't mine. Did you guys heard, Young Justice season 3 might come out on NETFLIX?! Omg, if it this is real I am so happy and if it's not my heart will break. Please enjoy, follow, favorite, review and share.**

 **Edited Dec. 24, 2016**

 **Chapter 10: Useful in… what?**

Three days… I been stuck in what I alter found out to be a mountain, cave, or something you want to call it for three mother fucking days. In those three days all I did was walk around to know my surroundings just for the heck of it and have a mental map of where I could hide from these… kids as I wait for Nightwing, Batman or whoever runs this joint to give me what I need to help them solve this drug mystery. Yes, I called them kids. I will not call damn heroes or sidekick or anything on that power lever with the way they been acting. Whenever I would walk into a room they would stop talking and just stare at me like I was the human embodiment of the black plague.

"Don't stop at my expense. Your lives aren't that interesting to even care." I told Batgirl, Blue Beetle, Bumblebee and Lagoon Boy grabbing a yogurt bottle with my name on it, courtesy of Nightwing who actually payed attention to a list that I left at his door just for hell of it. Apparently, he wants to keep me happy. Lagoon Boy didn't react nicely.

For three days with nothing good to do, I am itching to do something. Nightwing kept me out of all the places that peeked my interest like the armory, all the exits, television and even the computers. Heck, I can't even enter the Souvenir Room.

"Batman doesn't want you snooping or have something sharp or electronic without supervision." He explains as I ask him for some entertainment other than the television that everyone shares which I don't use to avoid unnecessary socialization.

"Gesh, he's worsts than Waller." I growl remembering my days back in Belle Reve. Heck, we had a TV in the common area and the guard put to vote what to watch.

And now, with every spot explores, I am laying on my new bed reading a book about Themyscira, the homeland of Wonder Woman. I was amaze by the information of the island located somewhere in the Greek cluster of island but hidden from those that aren't allowed entrance.

(Make sense. Wonder Woman's custom are Greek warrior like.) I thought skimming through a picture of themyscarian clothing. So, ancient Greek and fancy… I don't like dresses.

Hearing the door open, I continue to read and did my best to ignore the looming body that standing by the bed. I knew that it's Nightwing, he's the only one with free access to my room and can barge in whenever he wanted which is unfair 'cause I can't do the same with his room.

"Thought I told you to meet me at the Mission Room at 1pm." He said with hands on his hips and a glare. It's 1:20.

"Exactly, you told me, it doesn't mean I had to acknowledge it." I mumble only to grunt when he rips the book out of my hand.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it." He said which made me laugh.

"Right. Whatever." I shrug pushing myself to the edge of the bed.

Messing up his hair in frustration, he glares at me while I stretch my arms until they popped. If the black with blue hero think that I would be like one of his pawns he has another thing coming to him. Mom and Aunty are the only ones that can boss me around and that's when I was training.

"What do you want?" I sigh slamming my hands on the edge of the bed and stare at him.

"Other than helping with the drug, we need to find out what else can you do here." He said turning around and walk to the door. Rolling my eyes, I slip my toe slip white flops and follow him out, not really caring that all I'm wearing black spandex short and a baggy white t-shirt. I honestly look like I'm going to beach. I would love to walk bare foot but I don't know what's on this floor.

"That won't take long to find out." I shrug as we walk up the stairs to the second level.

"What that's supposed to mean?" He asks as we move to stand on one side of the room close to the zeta-tubes as the guy I learned to be called Mal is playing with a holographic computer on the same spot Superboy and Beat Boy were playing table hockey.

"I can't do mechanics for shit and computers aren't my forte. Heck, I only used a computer like three times." I shrug crossing my arms only to look to my right when Mal let's out a grunt.

"You don't have a computer?" He asks like it was the weirdest thing he has ever heard.

"I live in park; my room is a greenhouse… where can I hook up a computer or even have an internet?" I ask with a sarcastic laugh making him rub his neck.

"Then start telling me things you can do." He sighs lifting his left wrist, a mini holographic screen appearing in front of him.

"Steal, protest, plants, run, lie, scheme…" I slowly start to list out making him glare at me but my attention is on the screen as Mal resets everything. All I could understand is that he's checking out some building and he's trying to sneak with picture of some of the kids from here.

"Daphne, for once-"

"Why not go underground?" I ask out loud cutting his speech short and walk towards Mal.

"What?" Mal asks looking over his shoulder, truly not noticing me.

"All of these new building usually have security on the inside and out but they usually forget underground because they rely on existing piping that as long it in a good condition they don't do many changes. Chances are that all you might encounter are motion sensors and maybe a metal fence, easy to trick or just melt off. Also, these building usually forget of old sewer lines." I explain lazily pointing at the city the emphasis more on the road and ground making him and Nightwing look at him like I had grown a second head.

"What?" I ask feeling a bit uncomfortable with their starring.

"Why do you think underground is the best way to sneak in?" Nightwing asks once he found his words.

"What part that I do protest you didn't get? Remember that pharmaceutical company that got caught using animal testing back in Sommerset?" I ask starring at the junior Dark Crusader with a proud smile. It simple really: we might be eco-terrorist but mom stays on the plant earthy area while I took the animal area. I do protect for children's right but that's another story.

"That was you?" Nightwing growls with a glare.

"Girl got to have her hobbies." I smirk which frustrated him. Unbeknownst to me, Gotham City PD have been investigating that break in for a year with no leads.

Letting out a chuckle, Mal turns his attention back to the screen and runs a simulation with my strategy. With the skills of Bumblebee and Beast Boy, they can shrink and enter through the pipes that pass by security room and either disable security or put it on a loop. In short, it would work once they check if the pipping isn't blocked.

"I am missing my touch." Mal grunts hiding his face with the plastic pad he used to write on computer.

"More like going narrow minded. You kept concentrating on aerial and frontal attacks. It happens." I quickly ass making him feel a bit worst.

"Geez, thanks for the sympathy." I chuckle at his bitter words as he takes the pad off his face and puts the plan in the confirmed side.

"You're welcome." He glares at me and then looks at Nightwing. With just a quick look at Nightwing's face Mal knew that this display of my personality is normal.

"Pull out a Delta simulation." Nightwing orders and Mal quickly followed as said.

"I haven't worked with this one." He said as a floor plan of a prison appears on the screen.

"Is that Seagull?" I ask crossing my arm, stepping closer to the screen, my eyes glued on the Seagull Prison in California. This prison is mainly for low level criminals with no powers but uses some sort of high tech and have no ties with any super villain. But everything about the prison is old style.

"And you know this…"

"Curiosity." I smirk at Mal starring at the layout.

"Scenario: you got locked in for a covert mission. You have three months to find out how many inmates are getting their drugs and find a way out. What's your course of action?" Nightwing asks making me look at him over my shoulder.

"Seriously?" I ask which earned a glare.

Staying silent for a while, I told Mal to show me current employees and vehicle schedules. I even asked him to pull out a sky map to know how far of civilization the prison is. Within the side I could see the amount of big vehicles that enter and leave the prison: food truck, visitor's bus, prisoner's bus and a mail truck.

"How drugs get into the system is easy: food trays and pays off. Everyone has a price, once you find it, you put the drug into the food and make sure that it reaches the right pod. Seagull do let prisoners make the food. That's the main way to get drugs in, there's also corrupted cops passing along contraband and other stuff. Belle Reve has tried to do the same but it never reaches the pod. Waller has a tight grip or… the cops keep the drug for their own addiction or to get some extra money." I mumble crossing my arms, unaware of Mal's and Nightwing's stare.

"To get out. Some can hack the system of release and get me out." I finish my hand lazily pointing at the path to take.

Nightwing and Mal turn to look at each other, both slightly impress with my hypothesis. Both stepping away from the screen, they start to mumble with each other. Feeling bored, I walk towards the ground keyboard only to pout when the screen suddenly got blocked. I tried typing again only to get a DON'T EVEN TRY in red letters. I glare at Nightwing as he talks to Mal, his wrist band glowing with the mini hologram.

(Jerk) I thought turning to lean on the board and stare at them.

"Your call." Mal said as they got closer to me.

"Are we done?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Not yet." Nightwing answer making me sigh. I just want to go back to my room and continue to read.

"Other than researching for this drug, on your free time you're going to help Mal come up with strategies for the team." He adds making me look at him with a raised brow.

"It's cute that you actually think I'm going to do that. I'm doing this drug research to save my ass." I humorlessly laugh.

"I'm your handler and you will do it." Nightwing snaps back, Mal's nervous face a clear indicator that he has seen Nightwing angry. For me, his anger is entertainment.

"Correction: Batman is your handler and what he tells you what to do, you tell me and once I do it you report to him." I smile which made Mal turn around and walk out of the room knowing that things will get personal. For a big musical guy, he's a coward. He can easily take down Nightwing with the right moves yet he runs away.

"Wrong. I am your handler and I report to Batman to show that you are keeping your end of the bargain and keep you out of jail. So if you don't want to comply…" He steps closer and forces me to look up to keep eye contact.

"… we can end this today and put you in a cell." He literally growls, a scowl instant forming on my face. Keeping our eyes contact, I start to think over all he said. This whole handler thing is going to be hell.

"I guess I'm your new strategy girl." I sigh pushing myself of the keyboard and walk out of the room with his eyes following me.

Hours later, Nightwing enter my room and simply handed me some papers and left, still mad at the whole defying. Scanning through the paper all I understood that these papers is basically a contract. My official position as an assistant strategist with Mal being my supervisor, an herbal medic for any emergency, a cave keeper because I am not allowed to go out to do mission or even leave the cave, and head researcher of the drug.

"So I'm a nanny, a medic and scientist but mostly a nanny. Fun." I sigh with a roll of my eyes and throwing the paper over my shoulder, grabbing my book and continue to read.

 **End of chapter.**


	11. Training with Canary

**Guys remember this whole story will be in Datura's POV that's why I am not writing** **Person's POV.**

 **I'll be putting this just in case people forget my little date rules. Start of month would from day 1 to 10. Mid of month would be from 11 to 20. While the end of the month would be 21 to whatever day the month ends which is either 30 or 31. The only times I would say a specific day would be on a holiday, birthday, any important moment that requires a date. I just noticed that I never shown a picture of Mount Justice. The link will be at the end with a description of the room.**

 **Updated on Dec. 24, 2016**

 **Chapter 11: Training with Cana** **ry**

End of March

It's been two weeks since I came to this cave and my socialization has been close to none except for one person in the whole cave. Beast Boy. The little green guy would sneak into what now is my office/lab, which is the room across from mine and chat a bit while I organized all the things Nightwing brought that would help with this drug mystery.

"Your friends are going to get mad if you keep hanging around me." I mumble placing all the beakers on the far end table as he sits on a couch.

Garfield simply gave me a shy smile and look at me with glowing green eyes. The kid reminds me of an innocent little thing that shouldn't ne in this crime fighting industry. I think it's because he's treating me all nice while everyone has been… moody.

"They shouldn't. I don't care you were or are a villain; what matters is that you are doing good now." He blushes a little when my eyes fall on him, my inside doing this weird twist I never felt before. Is this how blind trust feels like? How can a kid like him can put so much faith in me without giving me a second thought? Yeah, mom and aunty trusts me and relied on me for certain things but I can tell that they have their own secrets.

With my office/lab now organize and the small sample of drug locked in a special locker where it won't get altered, life on the cave have been band. I would wake up, stay in my room, eat, avoid the team as much as I can, do some studies on the drug, hang with Mal for an hour to go over some possible strategy training and then go back to my room. But today has been different.

As I'm calmly lounge in my office, reading in some book of exotic plants that could be used as drugs, writing those that caught my eye on a notepad, a blonde woman claiming to be Black Canary barge in and ordered me out of the room for mandatory group training. Giving her a quick incredulous look, I let out a dry laugh with the book pressed to my chest.

"Oh, you're serious?" I let out noticing how dead serious the blonde looks.

"You're now part of the cave… of the team and everyone trains." She calmly said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't do group training. So… enjoy your life." I smirk crossing my legs with a roll of my eyes and put my attention back to the book.

Hearing her heels move closer, she suddenly grabs me by the wrist and lifts me off the couch. Reacting, I raise my left elbow and try to hit her face only to get blocked. Thinking of a second attack, I try to slam my foot on hers but she simply shoves me away which made me trip and fall to the floor chest first. She wasted no time in slamming her knee between my shoulder blades, only to grunt when she grabs both of my wrists and cuffs them.

"Quick reaction. You do have some potential." She smiles pulling me off the ground and start to drag me towards the second floor where everyone is waiting, my grunts being the main thing that got their attention.

"Let, argh, go!" I grunt only to scream when the cuffs suddenly get tighter, the metal biting into my skin.

"Look who decided to join us," Canary announced with a voice full of sarcastic delight, the cuff suddenly disappearing from my wrists and pushes me where everyone is.

Hearing some giggles, I glare over my shoulder and watch Cassie (Wonder Girl) and Meghan (Miss Martian) quickly look away as if they didn't see anything. Garfield just gave me a quick wave but didn't dare to move from where's he's standing by Jamie's side (Blue Beetle). Lagoon Boy made sure of that by stepping up and blocking my view of the kid.

(Asshole.) I thought rubbing my wrist, light red marks already appearing.

"Today we are going to show the new one how we train and how the status floor works." She starts which earned a mocking face from me.

"As she learned just now, one mustn't assume superiority due to size, looks or even how advanced you believe your fighting skills are. You never know what surprise your enemy holds." She continues walking to the center of the floor of where the computer usually was.

"You guys have way too many toys." I mumble when the floor suddenly turns on. Literally, the floor turned on like a bright white disco color. I slowly walk to the end of the room and lean on the wall, crossing my arms.

"This is just the start." Nightwing smirks as the floor starts to show numbers as a circle follows Canary to the center.

Robin and Garfield were the first to enter the floor, Canary working as the referee. The rules were simple, only neck down hits, no face and no powers. With every move they took, an individual circle on the floor with their name would follow. Mal quickly explained that the floor is a computer that automatically recognize who is standing on it and keeps tabs of the person's score, health and pass/fail status.

(I never seen this kind of tech in public… perks of being a hero then.) I shrug letting my body slide down the wall and sit with my legs stretch out.

From the start, I knew that Robin had the upper hand. If his training is as good as Nightwing's when he was Robin then he should be in the same level. In less than 5 minutes, Garfield fell on this back with grunt, his circle turning red with the words FAIL beside his name.

"Ouch." I chuckle as Robing helps poor green boy up his feet.

"Always keep your eyes on your opponent." Canary said moving close to them, my eyes giving a quick glance to Jamie who was chuckling at Garfield's fail attemps to take Robin down.

"Jamie, Mal, you're next." Canary calls as Garf moves to sit beside me regardless of the looks his fishy friend is giving him.

"My butt hurts." He grumbles rubbing said body part.

"Pay attention next time." I smirk and he answer by sticking his tongue out.

Jamie and Mal stood on each end of the light up floor with Canary. Once given the OK, Jamie tried to charge slam Mal only to get pushed away. Changing tactic, Jamie tried to use different ways to take Mal down but all his attempts were a joke, Canary even screamed at him. Got to give him prop for not letting himself get failed but it sure damn funny to see him complain, fight with some invisible person and just the way his skinny body would try to lift or trap Mal's overgrown body. It literally looks like a cat trying to find a lion.

"Oh, I can't take this!" I laugh only to laugh harder when he tried to lift Mal to do a suplex or something. Forget lion vs cat, this looks more like Santino Morella vs Bobby Lashley; Mal is a literal rock and Jamie's skinny arms just can't do damage. Yes, I know a bit of wrestling. How did he even made it in to this squad? It must be the alien suit he wears that got him in.

"Enough." Canary shouts to stop the fight to spare Jamie more embarrassment but her glare is locked on me as I continue to laugh.

"Hey, would you stop?" Jamie shouts, everyone turning to look at me.

"I'm dying." I continue to laugh only to let out an 'ow' when Nightwing kicks my leg. His shoes has a metal plate, so yeah it hurt. The kicked earned the junior crusader a karate chop to the back of his knee, smirking when he almost lost his balance. Garf held his chuckle the best he could, holding it completely in when Nightwing give him a glare.

"Daphne, if you find this so… entertaining, why don't you give Mal a try." Canary challenges, her blue eyes narrowing some more.

"Hmm, nah, don't want to hurt the kid." I answer starring at the black gladiator that's still standing on the light up floor.

"I doubt you can hurt me." Mal challenges earning an instant glare from me.

Taking of my sandals, I slowly lift myself with the help of Garf's head and lazily walk towards the light up floor, shrug in amazement when my name appears on the floor. I didn't expect that. Now standing in front of Mal, I notice how over-dress I am. Everyone is dressed in their athletic like gear, I'm wearing stretchable jean short and a gray thing strap tank top. At least my hair is clipped up.

"Remember: neck down only, do not hit the face." Canary remind me as I slip my hand in to my back pockets.

"Start the damn fight already." I growl which earned a more heated glare. Yup, I know no one here likes me and I'm going to grate their last never as much as I can. Aunty Harley showed me how.

Once given the ok to start, Mal start to slowly walk in one direction while I moved to the center of the floor with my eyes locked on his. His fight with Jamie didn't show much of his technique but it did show me that he relies much on his upper muscles, shown in the way he threw Jamie off his back. He's style is similar to wrestling.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" I ask slipping my hands out.

Growing impatient, Mal rushes towards me with thundering stomps and just when he got close, I move out of the way by jumping with half my strength, my feet landing on his shoulder and then vault myself behind him. He tumbles a little, not expecting the sudden weight but he did regain his balance and turn in my direction.

"How much strength can I use?" I ask now standing by Canary.

"Don't break and don't critically bruise." She growls with her hands putting a hand on her hip.

"How you want him to learn without pain?" I whisper suddenly rushing towards Mal only to surprise him by side stepping and kick him in the back of the knee which made him fall. Taking hold of his arm, I twist it with a no hand cartwheel and slam my foot at the curve to his neck to stretch.

"Fail." I smirk just as the circle turns red so I let him go.

He slowly stood up and start to run his wrist, my hold was a little tight. Garfield let out a small wow which earned him another glare from Fish Guy but Batgirl join in the glare.

"You're too open. Always keep your guard up. This isn't football." Canary said looking at Mal as he continues to rub his wrist. Yup, I held up too tight.

"And you!" She suddenly snaps pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I told you not to injure." She growls crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, he'll be fine in some hours and ice. Big guy here can take it." I shrug lightly slapping Mal's chest with a slight smirk which earned a glare from Bumblebee, a girl I didn't met until today.

"That's not the point!" Batgirl shouts for some reason entering in to this discussion.

"Yes, it is." I snap glaring at her.

"No face? Neck down? No major injuries? You want this kiddy club to learn how to really fight, cut the bullshit and get to it. Break some bones. Bruise eye. If this is the kind of training YOU get, no wonder I beat you ass so easily." I shout glaring at the red head with a mock smirk which earned a grunt from Nightwing. What? I don't like her and just because we share the same roof, or mountain, doesn't mean I will act nice like there's no history with her.

"Ay, esto se jodio." Jamie let out as everyone stare at us.

"That was a fluke" She growls with balled fists.

"Doubt it. A win is a win and in the end of the day, you weak." I smirk with my hands on my hips.

"Want to take another round?" She growls marching towards me.

"Sweety, you won't even land a hit." I smirk as suddenly rushes towards me, both of us ignoring Canary's order to stop and Nightwing's voice calling my name.

Dodging her sloppy punches by stepping back, my smirk get bigger when she suddenly throws a kick which I caught and wrap my left around her knee, nails digging into her thigh. I punch her on the stomach and push her off balance making her fall on her side. I pounce on her, forcing her to lay on her back and have her in a headlock.

"Enough!" Canary scream marching towards us.

"That makes 2 out zero." I whisper in her ear with a dark chuckle, letting her go not at all caring that she's coughing. I can't lie that felt good, to let out some steal.

"That was out of line." Canary glares as I step back only to come face to face with the beautiful blonde.

"Like you pulling me out of the office. I am not one you. I'm a prisoner playing doll with a bunch kids that you are keeping on the sidelines to deal with messes that you or any of the League wants to deal with." I snap back with a glare just as intense. I quickly walk towards my sandals, all of them moving out of the way including Garf that's looking at me slightly scared and start to walk away.

"I hope you ready to have their deaths in your head 'cause these kids have been alive by sheer luck." I growl rushing down the stairs. Nightwing calls after me but stop when Canary told him to stay.

(I need to get out of here.) I thought walking back towards my office. The sooner I find answer for this drug the faster I will bet free.

 **I know it took me a while but I been slightly busy with musical theater club and other stuff. All for the love of music, dance and acting even though I am a horrible dancer, they have done miracles. Anyways, it will be a bit long explanation but if you are like me, I like to have a mental image of the places my character is going to be.**

 **Go to deviant and copy past this description:**

 **/art/PYJ-Map-Mount-Justice-353389076**

 **The main thing I change are the rooms.**

 **I ) Superboy's Room  
J ) Nightwing's Room (he will use it as room to handle Daphne)  
K ) Datura's Room  
L ) Miss Martian's Room  
M ) Vacant Room  
N ) Datura's Office  
P ) Beast Boy's Room  
Q ) Blue Beetle's Room  
R ) Wonder Girl's Room  
S ) Robin's Room  
T ) Waterfall Room – It's where Canary does her private meetings as Den Mother  
U ) Mal's Room  
V ) Bumble Bee's Room  
In my version I added a wall to make a hall where the rooms and lounge are divided. **

**And to answer the guest that review my story, if you don't like how the story is going don't read it. Daphne aka Datura is getting hard to get and she is doing as trained by her mother. Remember Poison Ivy is a seductress and then she either kills or uses you until your death. Daphne is doing as learned but as you can see she has a bit more passive. Basically she's being defensive.**

 **And the League has taken criminals in. The Question was a criminal gone good. Elastic Guy is a criminal gone good then bad and then back to good. Huntress is part of the League but she doesn't follow League rules. Batman sees something in Daphne that he knows it can be saved but I'm not going to tell what.**


	12. Visit

**I AM ALIVE! I am so, super, duper, mega sorry that I haven't updated in AGES but I got a valid reason. University is a bitch. No joke! This semester is like all the teachers got together and conspired against students. Specially this one teacher, he did give me an A on the class but he was a piece of works and a pain in the mother fucking ass. Dealing with him is like getting your body smashes with a spiked wrecking ball over and over again yet have the healing powers of Deadpool ready to get hit again. And to make it worst, I have to deal with him all over again in a class that starts at 7 in the mother fucking morning. I DON'T WANT THAT! My brain doesn't process this notion that I must wake up so fucking early to his face and the worst part… I can't change the class cause the other section is full and doesn't go with my schedule. -whisper- HELP ME! I don't even care I got F on science 'cause I'm covered by the scholarship and it's my first F. But bah, the important thing I am back!**

 **To remember you guys this whole story will be in Datura's POV that's why I am not writing** **Person's POV.**

 **I'll be putting this just in case people forget my little date rules. Start of month would from day 1 to 10. Mid of month would be from 11 to 20. While the end of the month would be 21 to whatever day the month ends which is either 30 or 31. The only times I would say a specific day would be on a holiday, birthday, any important moment that requires a date. I just noticed that I never shown a picture of Mount Justice. The link will be at the end with a description of the room.**

 **MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS**

 **Chapter 12: Visit**

Mid-April

"What do you mean you can't find anything?" Nightwing asks as he looms over my shoulder as I sit on a chair, my eyes trained on the white-board that's in front of me. The cave may be all high tech but I like my old way in where I can touch and write on.

"That I can't find anything. The sample was too mixed up with blood and sweat but all I was able to define that's it has some organic compounds with some unknown… thing." I answer in a low voice putting down my pencil and start to rub my temple to ease down my headache, ignoring the picture of the sample Batman gave me which were found in Croc's nails which wasn't that much. I can't even phantom the thought of who's blood is mixed with the drug. It could be hers or maybe someone else's.

I been here for a month and something and living haven't changed that much. Beast Boy will visit me from time to time curious to know about plants, roots and flowers that I have on my hypothesis corkboard. We would sometimes sit on the couch and exchange stories: him about the time he lived with his mother in some part of Africa and me with my mom. Mal kept teaching me how to do strategies and how to use the computer and things between us have been okay since the training session. The others… they just act like I don't exist.

(Like being ignore bothers me.) I thought one night while eating a yogurt all alone in the kitchen as everyone joked around the living room. Half of that statement was a lie. It was starting to bother me but I kept pushing it away.

On the other hand, Nightwing and I have somehow got into the hang of this whole handler dynamic. We would banter from time to time but we kept it friendly and truly talked from time to time just to pass the time. Like him, he was feeling the pressure with Batman telling him what to do with me mixed with being the leader of this group. When he isn't dealing with me, he's on a mission with the kids and then on some nights he would have to go on patrol in Gotham. I only seen him sleep once… Yes, he finally gave me access to his room at certain hours.

"Thing?" He asks with a raised brow with arms crossed.

"Yeah, thing. As in some unknown compound mixed with the organic. Honestly, I never seen this before." I answer closing my eyes as I continue to rub my temple.

"Can you make more test?" He asks making me turn to him with a glare.

"Did you hear the part that the sample was small?! It's all gone when I did the first tests to see if it were different drugs mixed with his sweat and the blood." I snap making him jump away from me.

"No need to snap at me." He said looking all small and scared.

"I wouldn't snap at you if… argh!" I shout pushing myself off the chair and start to rub my face, my bare feet tingling at the sensation of the cold metal floor.

Nightwing stayed in his corner by my chair and stares as I stood by the couch with closed eyes. This isn't just a headache; this is built up stress and cabin fever. I am tired of seeing the same walls, the same colors, the same people, the same everything. Add that now I am forced to attend their training all to learn their fighting styles just adds to the stress.

"Daphne." He calls as I stood by the couch.

"I need out." I confess pushing my hair off.

"What?" He asks surprised and in shock.

"I need out. I can't take this more. I am going insane." I confess letting myself fall in a corner of the couch.

"You and I both know that you can't leave this mountain." He let out after a minute of silence, his tone taking a grave tone. Great, serious Nightwing is back.

"And if you want answer for this drug, I need to go out." I demand with a glare.

He rubs the back of his head, mumbling who knows what to himself and leans on the table I use for my research. Crossing his arm, his eyes glance at me but then move his eyes to stare at the floor.

"I been locked in this damn mountain for like a month and something and I am going crazier. You know, how hard is to make crazy person go crazier? It's almost impossible like Joker making sense impossible. For someone to work, you need to give that person space, inspiration, socialization, actual fresh air." I start to rant not noticing that I stood up and start to pace by the door. Have I ever mention that when it comes to normal thing I tend to rant?

"You also need to give that person a pleasant environment. You know how it is to be in this mountain when everyone but three people hate you? That means Beast Boy, Mal and you! It's not good. One can deal with it for a certain time but sooner or later it gets you. Honestly, the drug was keeping me busy and entertained but now that it's all gone, I don't know what to do. This kind of tension grates on your nerves like when someone pokes you with a toothpick... no, it gets to you like when you touch actual poison ivy and get a late reaction." I continue to rant unaware of Nightwing pushing himself off the table and walk towards me.

Turning to pace to another direction, I stop suddenly when Nightwing appears in front of me and took hold of my shoulder to stop me. He hasn't been this close to me since the day I arrived here when I teased him back in the plane and in my room, seeing him this close shocked me slightly. Even with gloves, I can feel the heat of his hands warming my slightly cold shoulders.

"Everyone hates you?" He asks which earn a scoff letting my head drop, my eyes glued to his shoes.

"Of all the things I said, that's all you heard?" I sigh out a laugh and move away from him slowly regaining my composure now that I let it all out.

"The thing is… I need out. If you want real answers, you will talk to Bat and tell him to let me go to the park. And don't act like you don't know, heard Canary talk about a break out in Arkham and mom got out with Aunty and Catwoman. Her words were more in the lines of what will happen if Ivy finds out where I'm at." I said locking my eyes with him moving to sit on the arm rest of the couch.

He rubs the back of his neck, a thing he has always done since Robin when tense, and start to look everywhere but to me. We were silent for at least three minutes until he let out a growl. I smirk knowing my words might have some truth. Mom might know more than me. I am just her apprentice, mom actually studied botany.

"He will kill me for asking him this… but… if you write down a convincing report. No promises." He suggests with apprehension which made me smile.

"And you well get it… give me like an hour. Batman is a tricky man so I need big words." I smirk moving to sit back on my chair by the table.

"Remember, no promises." He reminds me opening the door.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me the hour." I gave him a thumb up and start to think over what I will write to the dark crusader.

In reality, the report took me two hours to make and it's all because I wanted to sound all smart and professional knowing that if I use simple ass vocabulary, Batman would shove the report into my mouth and then hit me with a bat-a-rang for even thinking of going out. It won't surprise me if he thinks that this is just a plan for me to escape. I won't deny that at some moments I imagine the running away if given the permission but halfway into the report I knew that running away will make thing worst. Way worst. Like Batman hunting my ass until the end of time worst.

Imagine my surprise when Nightwing came to room two days later and stared with a face of dumb shock. He just lifts the letter and gave it to me.

"He actually said yes?" I ask starring at the letter with an approve stamp at the end.

"I… I am… I don't know how to react." He stutters staring at me.

"When can I leave?" I ask jumping off my bed and start to search through my closet for something to wear.

"Tonight. You have until this morning." He answers making me stop.

"He's giving me just tonight? That won't be enough. What if I can't find mom?" I ask with shorts in hand.

"He said that he will only give you this night and the collar stays on. We need to know where do you go." He grumbles as I walk to the bathroom.

"Hey, he actually agreed of letting me go. Might as well make good use of it." I smirk changing out of my pajamas and into my shorts.

"… Did I enter some weird universe?" He asks as I walk out of the bathroom with my short and bra. At the sight of me, he looks away as I continue start to search for a shirt. Can't war my usual low cut if this collar is going to be around my neck.

"Since when Batman agrees to things like these? And since when you agree to anything without a fight?" He asks taking out a thin black hoodie that zips up all the way to my neck.

Stopping all movement, I turn to look at him and start to think over what he just said. In a way… he's right. Batman doesn't just agree with something and let's you go without showing his face. He wouldn't send his sidekick to do all the politics when he can do it and be all intimidating.

"It's an insurance." I chuckle mentally slapping myself for being so stupid, anger slowly rising.

"He wants me to go to park 'cause he knows that if I go against what he said, he's going to hunt me and take me down with mom and aunty. That is his insurance. Hell, he might even take advantage of my GPS to get them to Arkham… that's his game… and yours." I growl turning at him with a glare.

"My game?" He asks acting all innocent.

"No wonder you been so friendly towards me. You want me to go there to apprehend my mom and win brownie points! You bastard!" I shout marching towards him and push him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He shouts back stepping back with raised arms ready for any assault I might think of.

"Oh, come on! You're Batman's second. How he thinks is just how you think! You want me to go there to get my mother, tag me as a traitor and then keep using me for this drug." I accuse slowly walking towards me stopping when his back meets the wall.

He stays silent for a while and then his face starts to twist itself into one of anger. Pushing himself off the wall, he pushes me back and I land on my bed.

"You wanted to get out of here and now that you get it, you think I'm setting you up?! You know what?! I defended you! The fact that Batman listened to me was a miracle! Hell, he just stood there, listen and then dismissed me without an answer! Just because you're fucking insecure about everything that's around you, that's on you!" He shouts his fingers pointing at himself and then at me on numerous occasions.

I never seen him this angry. He's literally red and there's even a vein on his neck popping out. With every snap he threw at me, I tried to snap back but my mouth wouldn't move to say the things my brain is processing. He let out a grunt and start to walk towards my door.

"Get ready, you're leaving in 20 minutes!" He glares, the serious tone he hasn't used in a while, and walk out. Sinking into my spot, I let out the breath and stare at the door still trying to say something.

"He defended me?" I whisper with hoodie in hand, my brain still trying to process what he just said. He defended me? How?

Shaking my head, I put my hoodie on and made sure to cover the collar as much as I could. The light is still visible but there's nothing in my closet that would cover that. Once with my sneakers on, I rush to the second level, I notice Nightwing and Mal talking while staring at the computer.

I walk towards them and just stood behind them, putting my hands on the pockets that are in front of the hoodie. I stood there silent for three minutes and just stared as they continue to write who knows on the monitor.

"Thanks, Mal." Nightwing pats his shoulder and turn to glare at me.

"We checked everything, your collar is sync with our computers. Everywhere you go, I'm going to know. You are only allowed to be in the park. If we notice that you went somewhere else, I will be the one hunting you down. Got it?" He growls making me look down.

I took a quick glance of Mal and notice his eyes staring at the two of us. He can tell that there some tension between us. Tension I made.

(That's what I get for being a bitch.) I thought looking everywhere but him.

"Just turn that shit on." I sigh nodding towards the Zeta Tube. I walk towards it without glancing or saying another word to them and watch the machine starting to spin.

"Datura!" Nightwing calls. Okay, that one hurt a little. He hasn't called me that in a while.

"What?" I snap stopping but not looking back.

"I'll be patrolling the area. If you need any help, press the button that's to your right. It will send a distress signal. Meet me on the same spot that the Zeta tube left you in at 6am. I'll be out in three minutes." He grunts making me roll my eyes.

"Thanks for your concern." I scowl and walk through the zeta tube. Feeling myself get thrown out, I look around and stared at what's around me.

"The end of the zeta tube… is an old phone booth?" I ask myself pushing the door open.

Following the path, which is weird, I walk out of the junkyard with my hood on. Reading the name of the junkyard, I was surprise to know that I am not far from home.

"Upper West Side… Smart." I smirk noticing that this is one of the junkyards located in a no man's zone.

Reaching the park was easy. No one really pays attention to their surroundings and at this hour its normal to see a young woman walking around these streets. Searching for mom, that wasn't easy. The park looks different. Feels different. I haven't seen mom in over six months and for all I know she might be in one of her mental breakdowns.

(Oh, mom.) I sigh taking off my hood and stare at the parks wild life.

Everything looks like when I got here years ago. Mom's mind was wild, unstable, the plant life was out of control and… problematic. Vines snatching people, poisonous plants popping around playgrounds, the wilderness was just wild. Slowly, her mind was set at ease all because I she was distracted by me. The park actually looked like a park. Now, it's back to it wild self.

"Well, let's get started." I mumble to myself putting my hood back on and rush towards the greenhouse.

Walking on the cement path, I take in my surroundings. The vines may look still at first glance but I can see a few slithering around. Some of the trees will groan when I move by them but I could tell that mom made the plants remember me.

Reaching the green house my mouth drop. The whole house is covered in vines and wild tropical flowers. The vines are so thick that I can't see the door. I walk along the wall and tried to see a hole that I can go through everything is covered.

"MOM!" I shout with all my might.

"I'm back!" I shout the flowers suddenly blossoming. Seeing that nothing is moving, I push my hair away.

"Please, I need to talk to you. This isn't a trick, it's really me! Come out and see it for yourself." I move closer to one flower and touch it.

Watching the flower close, I rub my face and let myself sit in front of the green house door. The fact that the flowers closed itself means that mom is close by if not inside the green house. For an hour, I sat there and started to think of another place mom could be. For all I know she could be at the boat house by the lake, or even in one of the 7 gardens.

"Sprout!" A familiar voice suddenly shouts and before I could look over my shoulder, arms were wrap around me and lifted off the ground.

"Aunty?!" I shout slightly confused as she continues to hug me.

"Am I happy to see ya! We were so worry!" She laughs putting me down and turning me to be face to face.

Smiling at her, she pulls my head down and kisses my forehead. I quickly hug her but my eyes land on the red head that's standing steps away. Aunty slowly unwraps herself from me and stood behind me as I stared at mom.

"Hey, mom." I smile as tears try to sneak down my eyes.

Rushing towards her, I hug her tight and just took in her scents. Tiger lilies. Feeling her arms around me, I smile at how at home I felt in less than a minute even if it was for one night. To feel her warm body felt like glory.

"I missed you." I whisper pulling away slightly but not daring to let go of her scared that this will be an illusion.

"And I missed you, my Datura." She smiles brushing the hair off my face.

Letting go of each other we start to walk towards the green house. Aunty put her arm around my shoulders and start to talk about the things they been doing since they got out. I don't know how mom sneaked one of her seduction potions but it did the job. Got her, aunty and Catwoman out.

"So why the Cat? I thought you didn't like her?" I ask as the vines move away to clear the path.

"Well, Kitty may be a bit rough around the edges but we got her to play along." Aunty smiles making me look at her.

"Play along?" I ask as we made it the clear spot that mom usually take aunty to talk in.

"Yeah! Us gals gotta stick togetha and now that ya here, the gang is set." She laughs and when I look at mom she just shrugs and sat down on a raised root.

"Well the gang stays as a trio cause… I'm not staying for long." I sourly smile making them look at me as I sat on another raised root, leaning on mom's leg. Aunty just did as usual and sat down in front of us Indian style.

"What do you mean?" Mom asks leaning off the trunk to look at me.

"Yeah sprout, you just got here." She pouts as she starts to move her legs like a butterfly.

I look down and took a glance at mom, her eyes unwavering as she stares at me. I snuggle to her leg and start to think over the words I can use. Being at this greenhouse just made me think of all the possible things I can do. I could easily stay here and leave everything. Mom would protect me with her plants. Aunty could steal some of Joker's toys and use it whenever things got too rough for me.

(But if I stay here, we can be in danger.) I thought breaking all hope of freedom. Batman would give us hell if I stay here if not shock me until I got out. The GPSS on this collar would just tell him where I'm at which would lead him to my mom and aunty.

"Mom… do you remember the drug that Harvey and Enigma asked you to make?" I ask making her look at me confused.

"Yeah, why?" She asks, her eyes trying to make sense of things.

"There's a chance that… someone made it for them and screwed us up." I confess her eyes now wide in shock.

"Uuuh, might tell the rest of the class what's going on?" Aunty asks with a raised hand as mom stood up and started to pace.

"Are you sure about this?" She shouts suddenly mad, aunty and I looking up when a tree started to groan.

"Yeah. That's why I can't stay for long." I zip down my zipper and shown them the collar.

"Oh my marbles." Aunty shout with her mouth wide open. Mom simply stopped pacing and stared at the metal thing with red lights.

"Batman and his sidekick club has me under the contract. I research this drug and give them answer and they will leave us alone. They even said something about extending your stay in Arkham or possibly worst, Belle Reve. He never gave me the details but I know that THAT was his train of thoughts. He's tired of you getting out and how Arkham don't want to use collars…" I shrug making them stare at me in shock.

"Under contract?" Mom asks as if trying to convince herself.

"The drug made Killer Croc kill a girl some months ago and a man killed his wife and son. The DA was about to put the blame on you and possibly send you to Belle Reve to get the death penalty or something like that. I don't know, I just took the deal and been under their vigilance since. Where? No fucking clue." I let out pulling a knee to my chest and rest my chin on it.

"YOU ARE THEIR PRISONER!" Mom suddenly shouts, the vines and trees moving with the anger.

I jump off the root the moment it started to move and I look down at when aunty took hold of my leg. Looking at mom, I reached out to her arm the moment she passed by me.

"Mom… I need you to calm down." I beg as my finger wrap around her wrist. She stares at me trying her best to stay calm only to glare at the collar that around my neck.

"We can always take off." She suggests after three minutes of silence, the vines starting to calm down.

"Yeah, and we can hide ya here forevah!" Aunty adds starring at the hated collar.

"That will bring the Bat and squad here and shock my brain. And I want you to stay out of Arkham as long as possible." I drily laugh as she took holds of the collar.

She pats my cheek and then rests her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and just took in the feeling of warmth and belonging. For days I wanted to be back here, feel mom's arms around me, smell the trees and earth, be on my bed, to hear aunty's loud voice, feel safe. Home.

"Mom, I don't have much time. Please, I need you to tell me what was drug that Harvey and Edward wanted. Do you remember what was in it?" I ask knowing that time is short.

She stares at me and then turns away, making her way back to the root she sat on. Feeling a tug on my leg, I look down at Aunty and help her up. Mom slowly sat down and lean on the trunk while crossing her legs, her face now cold as if made of stone. This is not mom… this is Poison Ivy.

"And why should I tell you?" She asks sending chills down my spine.

(Mood swings? What the hell Arkham did to her?) I ask myself truly not recognizing mom at this moment.

"I need the information. Once I give it to them, they will leave us alone and take this off." I answer pointing at the collar.

"Things will go back to how they were. Us patrolling the park, aunty's driving." I nervously laugh receiving a nudge from the red and black jester.

"Us against everyone. We been gone for a while, turf war must be going on as we speak. So, please, just tell me so I can come back and help." I beg our eyes lock on each other.

She stayed quiet for a while and just stared at me. Her eyes made me felt like I'm a prisoner waiting to get a life sentence from the judge. Asking this from her is a big thing knowing that whatever she said to me will be common knowledge with the enemy. I don't feel good about it either but is play by their rules or get jailed for life. Belle Reve is not like Arkham, escaping from that prison is next to impossible with Waller. She would be killed a month into her stay while aunty will be in psych ward for life.

"Come one Ivy, the girl needs ya help. Sure, she might have taken the wrong deal but what's done its done." Aunty suddenly said which surprised us both. She actually said something with real sense.

"She is protecting us." She smiles taking hold of my hand, my small smile being my way to say thanks.

Mom just took a deep breath and stared at the both of us. Her face may look stoned but her eyes were flashing her inner war. Taking a quick glance to Harley, mom closes her eyes and then leans forward.

"I don't remember the drug well…" She said making my stomach drop.

"… But…. All I could tell you is that two of the ingredients were flowers mixed with bath salt." She quickly adds making me look at her in shock.

"Flowers. That narrows down the pool of options, I can stop looking at all those roots and zaps." I smirk as relief start to wash over me by the fact that mom helped me out.

Honestly, at one moment I imagined mom losing her mind at the fact of me working for the good guys, her vine wrapping around my waist and throwing me out of the park. That means that whatever happen in Arkham didn't break her completely and she's slowly becoming the woman I have known for years.

"So sprout, how long can ya stay?" Aunty ask tired of the silence.

"I have until morning." I answer making her smile.

"Then that's all we need." She chirps pulling me to the roots that mom is sitting on.

For hours' aunty, mom and I talked about the things we have done. Well, aunty talked about the things they done since they got out while I just told them that all I did was listen. They only been out of Arkham for two weeks and all they done was settle in the park and plan with Catwoman. Knowing that aunty might say more than she should, I ask her to keep the details for themselves.

Mom slowly let go of the anger and started to participate in our conversation. She would sometimes play with my hair and make fun at the fact that I might need to get my hair fixed soon. With the way she's acting and how the park looks, I knew that from now on it will be an uphill battle for her... mentally. She calmed down on my behalf when I told her that not everyone deserves to be attack. We compromised by her attacking only men that only did illegal stuff.

"It's 5:40." I realize looking at the wrist watch I have.

"You really gottta go?" Aunty pouts holding my hands.

"Wanna go back to Arkham?" I ask which made her pout bigger.

Giving her a tight hug, I push myself off the root and turn towards mom. She quickly jumps off her root and stood in front of me. Her hands slowly took hold of my cheeks and rests her forehead against mine.

"You know… I won't be able to visit in a while." I whisper taking hold of her wrists.

"I know but you are always welcomed like the day you arrived here." She gently smiles as we stood still.

"Just… promise me you won't go…" I couldn't finish the sentence but her chuckle was enough to show me that she understood.

"I'll try. Now show them what you can do." She orders making me smirk.

Hugging her and aunty one last time, I start to make my way out the greenhouse with my hood on. Turning to stare at the place I called home, memories of the things I done with mom and aunty. My hand slowly move up and touch the thing that has me away from my home.

"Come on." Nightwing voice suddenly said making me turn, his body contrasting with green and the low morning light.

"I still have time." I whisper, annoyed that he just broke my train of memory.

"I know… but knowing Harley she'll try to bat the collar off and I am not in the mood to deal with her." He mumbles rubbing his face and start to walks away. Giving the greenhouse one last look, I turn and follow him back to the junkyard.

(Can't wait for the day that I end this.) I thought glaring at the hero as he walks to a car that's hidden within the bushes.

 **End of chapter**

 **This part of the story isn't that important unless you wrote or read some of my reviews. This is my answer to those that left reviews as guest, here we go!**

 **To guest that said: it could be better. I have no clue what's a Mary Sue… if someone can answer me what in the world is a Mary Sue that way I don't have to repeat this in another story.**

 **DorkyNerd32: I am working on the Roy story cause I don't want her to be a mean girl. I never ship the whole Cheshire / Roy thing either but I sort of understand it, two broken people getting together.**

 **To the guest that left a 7 point list.**

 **++ Okay I got some errors in the names but it still understandable of who I am talking to. That I can fix with ease, thanks for letting me know. But according to young justice wikia, dc comic wikia and Wikipedia Miss Martian name is M'gann but the human way is Megan.**

 **++ For the Batgirl thing I made her brash cause for what I seen on tv on the 90's shows. Yes, Batgirl is a skilled fighter but on some moments she let's anger get to her and makes mistakes. That's Daphne's game and that's how she gets to her.**

 **++ I am making her angry yet deal able is because she's fighting with herself all because she knows if she screws up not only she will be effected but also her mother and family.**

 **++ The reason why Poison Ivy is gentle with her and mother like is because in one comic she seen like that in where she does control the park but doesn't attack others unless provoke and she did also had orphans living in her park. I am making Daphne as the first person that lived in the park and some sort of catalyst but that's a plot for later. At the start of the story you see her running away and she arrives to the park, that's when Ivy adopts her.**

 **++ Ivy is a hater of men but also have in mind that Daphne / Datura was also raised with Harley so the hatred is not there. Half of her life was with her parents and the other half with Harley and Ivy so the hate isn't there but you can tell she distrust people.**

 **++ I did watch the Killing Joke (didn't like it) and the reason why he took the chance with Daphne is going to be shown later on 'cause I don't want to spoil future plots. If you have seen some of the movie you will understand what angle I might be going, again not going to say cause I don't want to ruin the plot.**

 **++ And in the training chapter other than Batgirl, I only used NEW members of the group. Mal has no advance fighting skills and I'm using him when he wasn't Guardian. And Jaime fighting style relays way too much on the scarab and he's still fresh in the team so his fighting skills isn't extensive. I know Canary is one of the top fighters but in this story I made her stay as trainer because of the new people and to help Nightwing out. If you do not wish to continue to read this story is your decision.**


	13. Lead

**I know I haven't updated in a while but university life has been a bitch once again. I been arriving home almost every night by 7pm or 8pm. I take that time to do homework and TRY (super heavy on the try) to fall asleep early because I have to wake at 5:30am because I have to get a ride with mom because Puerto Rican public transportation is a piece of shit and on three occasions I waited almost two hours for a bus to appear! At night is worst to the point that one night my friend and I left school at 6:30pm or 7pm and she called me at 8:30 something to ask me for a ride. I dropped her off at her house by 9:20pm and on my way back home her bus passed by me. So yeah, she was tired, I was cranky and life has been a bitch. Add that I'm not a morning person. -sigh- Anyways, that's university life. And it will getting worst with government issues and we are now protesting. Blah. Boring stuff. Let's get to the real stuff.**

 **To remember you guys this whole story will be in Datura's POV that's why I am not writing** **Person's POV.**

 **I'll be putting this just in case people forget my little date rules. Start of month would from day 1 to 10. Mid of month would be from 11 to 20. While the end of the month would be 21 to whatever day the month ends which is either 30 or 31. The only times I would say a specific day would be on a holiday, birthday, any important moment that requires a date. I just noticed that I never shown a picture of Mount Justice. The link will be at the end with a description of the room.**

 **Chapter 13: Lead**

End of April

Life in this caves gets duller by the day and my nerves continue to gets tested. Ever since I came back from the greenhouse, tension between Nightwing and I have been constant… in a way. We would only talk when needed and he would only check on me to see if I stayed out of trouble. Training with the team, mandatory or not, I would just sit on the sideline and watch them fight with themselves and with simulations and no matter what Canary would say she hasn't found a way to put me back on the ring.

"What's wrong? Scared to fight?" Batgirl snarls one day as I sat on the floor munching on a bowl of mango slices.

"Say that the day you could get close to beating me." I snap without looking up, popping in a piece in.

My interaction with the team have been slightly better. Meghan would acknowledge me from time to time, I guess it's for Beast Boy's sake and curiosity in trying to find out why the kid likes me. In reality, not even I know why the kid likes me but at least he's curious to know some of the things I know calling himself a geek. In short, thing have been called which I like it. Too bad, I just jinxed my tranquility.

"Go away!" I moan with my head pressed against my pillow as someone pounds against my door. Hearing the metal door slide open, I moan some more and move to give my back to the door.

"Wake up!" Nightwing shouts ripping the blanket off my body. I shout in protest and glare at the tall black clad teen, not at all caring that I'm glaring at him in just a tank top and panties.

"What do you want?" I growl noticing the time which is 4am.

"There's another murder and Batman found more of that weird drug. Get up!" He simply orders and starts to walk towards the door.

"Wait what?" I shriek jumping out of my bed and randomly grab the first pants I find which are black spandex shorts not at all bothering to put some shoes.

"Some guy killed his roommate and injured another in Wyoming. Cops found some of that weird drug you are testing in his pocket. Batman sent the file to our computer." He explains as I follow after him.

"That's all you know?" I ask noticing his obvious cold shoulder.

"Yeah." He answers which made me roll my eyes. This guy surely knows how to hold a grudge.

"Very informative." I snap looking away when he glared at me.

Once in the control room, I notice Mal letting out a long yawn as he types on the computer's keyboard. Noticing all three screen up and running, I slowed down as my eyes taking in all the crime pictures. The apartment is obviously small, there's blood all over the walls and floor and three items were classified as weapons: a broom stick, a bat once the broom stick broke and a knife. The body of the victim was found cowering in the bathtub and there's clear evidence that the man with the drug in his system broke the door down to get to him.

"He didn't have a chance." I whisper standing behind Mal.

"No kidding. There's even a 9-1-1 call recording." He said looking at me over the shoulder as I just blankly stared the screen, his hand hovering over the enter key.

"Maybe we'll hear it on another time." He concludes once he noticed that I didn't answer or moved. Nightwing simply gave him a nod, agreeing with the decision. A call full of blood curling screams is not something one should hear at this hour of the day or any other time unless in a control room and for those with a strong mind.

Seeing a flashing window, Mal opens it and to our surprise, sarcasm, Batman's face appears on the screen with his famous scowl. By the sound of it, he's on some sort of jet and flying to who knows.

"Cave, have you received the file?" He asks, his monotone voice quite annoying so early in the morning.

"Affirmative. All the pictures, video, and sound has arrived to our computers. Files of the victims and the murder are also in our system. Are you sure that the drug is involved?" Nightwing asks for all of us as I continue to stare at all the blood.

(Fear.) I thought to myself as I stare at the victim's face, his petrified face a clear message of what he was feeling, tears streaks on his face.

I can't possibly imagen someone going through something so horrible and to be attacked by a friend. Heck, the first victim, the family, Batman spared me of seeing the crime photos but I can only imagine what that man did. I don't even want to know how the body of the kid ended up.

"Not conclusive but I do believe so. I am taking the evidence to the cave. The man had it in a bag and luckily it is not contaminated. Is Datura awake?" He asks and when Nightwing turn to look at me, I just blankly stared at the screen.

Noticing the tall tale of shock about to grip me, he taps Mal's shoulder and nod towards me. In less than a second, he closed all the pictures and made Batman's face the main focus. I stared at Mal in surprise and blink my way back to the real world, rubbing my face only to find out that due to starring without blinking stray tears rolled down my cheeks.

"She's awake." He answers staring at me.

"Tell her to ready the lab. I want a full test of this drug and I want it to be confirmed at the end of the day." Batman growls making me glare at him.

"You won't rush me." I snap moving to stand Nightwing, glaring at the Dark Knight.

"What was that?" He snaps making him glare at me.

"I said you won't rush me. Want a real drug test, I will give it you in two days." I snap, crossing my arms to cover my shaking his hands.

"I need results now!" He growls making laugh.

"THEN YOU DO THE DAMN TEST!" I shout so suddenly that Mal jumped and looked at me. Nightwing turns to stare at me, slightly concern of my outburst, noticing how I'm trying to hold in my shaking.

"Want results? Wait two days. You don't like that? Fuck off!"I shout marching out of the room and once down the stair, I lean on the wall of the hall and tried to control myself.

Closing my eyes, I cover my ears when I start to hear not only the guy's screams but also the scream of the girl that Croc killed. How loud her screams were? Even though the crime happened a long time ago but at time I would get random flashes of her mangled body and some of the flashes are so strong that I have to turn over the picture of her that's on my board to avoid flashbacks.

I never had to deal with this, with blood and corpses. Aunty Harley have told me of mom's past and how she would enslave people until their death but once I appeared on the picture she gained what I like to call a conscious. She would attack those that invaded her land to do things that we don't allowed like selling drug or trying to do some illegal stuff but with me I would stop her from killing them. Most of the times.

"Daphne." Someone suddenly whispers and when I open my eyes I notice Nightwing standing in front of me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispers gently as if friendly.

"Now you care?" I ask looking away and taking in deep long breaths to calm myself.

Feeling his warm hand against my cheek, he wipes away a tear that at some moment slipped down. Starring at him, I ease down on his touch and let him turn my head to clean my other cheek.

"Talking usually helps." He whispers making me sigh. I stared at him for a long while but I shake my head and push his hand away.

"Just… tell me when the drug arrives and give me two days." I whisper rushing down the steps and lock myself in my room.

I don't know what's going on, I just feel like this place is getting to me. This collar a constant reminder that I can't go back home and be with my mother. This cave is my prison and I'm just their scientific slave. It all makes me wonder that once this drug mystery is over what they will do with me. Batman can't possibly think of setting me free now that I know some stuff from their side kick hero squad. Nightwing would just agree with the Knight and the rest of the cave just doesn't give a damn.

Once Nightwing gave me the drug, I ignored his stare and went to my lab and start to do tests. With just the first three hours I could fully say that mom isn't involved in this. She hates, heavy on the hate, altered drugs and prefers to use things at their purest state. Yes, she does her own experiment and creates plants with chemicals but when comes to natural things she likes it pure and not mixed.

"Daphne." Someone calls my name at the end of the day, the metal door opening.

"Hey." Beast Boy smiles as I look at him over my shoulder, a tray in his hands.

"Brought you food." He lifts the tray to show me and then place it beside me.

"Not really hungry." I whisper putting small amount of the dusty drug in small test tubes making sure to leave some for the mass spectrometer.

"But you been here all day, you only had like a sandwich." He mumbles staring at me.

"Again, not really hungry." I whisper not taking my eyes at what I'm doing.

"But-"

"Kid, just leave. I'm busy." I snap cutting his sentence short, glaring at him from the corner of my eye. He stares at me, a frown forming on his face and slowly walks towards the door.

"I was just trying to help." He said and once I head the door slide open and shut I let out a sigh to the sky and stared at the tray.

Knowing that I have to apologize to him later on in the day but all I want to do is make sure that the machine is working. To keep myself busy I pull out pictures of the victim and the man that took the drug, both from their Facebook pages, and put it on my chart and start to write down their criminal record. The victim is slightly clean with just two charges of position in marijuana. While the man that took the drug has quite the record and he's a full blown addict. Cocaine, crack, heroin, fake marihuana, public intoxication…

"Prostitution? You aren't scared to try new things. Ran out of money, huh?" I ask his pictures tapping his face with my marker.

"How desperate were you to try that?" I ask putting a question mark under his picture.

"Desperate enough to steal a drug store." Nightwing voice suddenly whisper by my ear which made me scream and try to slap him, his sharp reflexes catching my wrist just in time to avoid the hit.

"Don't do that!" I shriek ripping my wrist out of his hand making him smirk as I glare at him.

"To answer your question, his addiction was desperate enough that he was the main suspect of a murder robbery that happened two weeks ago."He answers moving to sit by my stool.

"And why are you here?" I ask tapping the marker shut.

"You said that you will have answer today." He shrugs making me look at him.

Turning to look at the clock that's on the wall, I'm surprised to see that I been in this room for 48 hours. Letting out a long sigh, I walk towards the table and check all the mass spectrometer and the compound divider. Tapping some buttons, I hear the printer come to life and print out all the results.

"Did you even sleep?" He asks as I walk towards the printer.

"A small nap." I answer, my nap being a two-hour shut eye or slight doze off.

"This is weird." I whisper reading the paper.

Moving towards the last space of the bored, I start to write out all the answers of the paper knowing that Nightwing will take the paper and give it to Batman. In total there's four ingredients and two are plant base. Trumpet of angel which gives a soft read and creates hallucinations. Bath salt which is white and gives the person several side effects which are paranoia, panic attack, pain tolerance, heart attack, kidney and liver failure. The second base plant worries me.

"What?" He asks once he notices that I stopped writing.

"One of the ingredients, is datura." I let out writing it on the board.

"Datura?" He asks walking close to me.

"Datura is deadly plant that gives a person tachycardia, delirium, photophobia, amnesia and violent behavior. Whoever this is mixed this with bath salt which makes the side effects even worst which explain why this guy killed his friend and how he broke a door even know he is skinnier than a twig." I realize rushing towards the table and read the guys criminal record.

The druggy was extremely underweight for his height. He barely had muscle or fat on his body and taking down a door is a big person job. It also explains how he broke the broom and changed to a bat and knife. With the bath salt, he would have a boost of adrenalin and boost of strength which is a common effect.

"There's something else in the mix but the machine doesn't identify it." I sigh turning towards and give him the paper.

"I'll give this to Batman." He announce starting to turn around.

Reading the ingredients once again, I start to bite on the marker as memories starts to go through me. Three faces jumped into mind.  
Two-Face and Enigma when they ask my mom to make whatever drug they wanted but seeing that mom never shown me I can't be sure what they actually wanted. But the fear and delirium aspect of this is not something known to be part of Enigma's or Two-Face's personality.

"Hey." I call making him stop to look at me.

"Tell Bat to keep an eye on Harvey, Edward and Crane, Just a hunch." I tell him adding the last part when he gives me a confused face.

Once he left, I turn to stare at the board once more. Of all the ingredients why is datura in it? Putting a question mark on the flower, I walk out of lab and go to the kitchen to eat something before going to sleep.

 **Hey guys, I know this is WAY over do like I said at the start of this chapter but I was also mentally blocked with how to take this story even though I have a written story line. Sort of lost the spark. Anyways, what do you guys think? Do you like the story or want me to publish the Roy story? I need help!**


	14. First Mission

**Glorious delicious marvelous news! I am back and extremely happy. I will give you guy small description at the end of the story for those curious to know about how my university life has been going but knowing that it will a bit long, I rather put it in the end and not bored you with details that some of you might not give a DAAAAMN! Anyways, thanks for the follows and favorites and patience with me. I know I haven't updated as regularly as I was planning to but I will do my best to finish this story. I hate cliff hanged or discontinued stories, I will not make you guys go through it.**

 **To remember you guys this whole story will be in Datura's POV that's why I am not writing** **Person's POV.**

 **I'll be putting this just in case people forget my little date rules. Start of month would from day 1 to 10. Mid of month would be from 11 to 20. While the end of the month would be 21 to whatever day the month ends which is either 30 or 31. The only times I would say a specific day would be on a holiday, birthday, any important moment that requires a date. Sorry for any horror grammar, I always seem to notice once I publish. I seriously need to stop writing while half awake but there's something about me that I become inspired when I'm starting to fall asleep.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: First Mission**

Mid-start of May

Once Nightwing reported the drug results to Batman, the Dark Knight was just as confused when he noticed all the ingredients. At one moment, not clearly sure due to lack of paying attention to time and calendar, Nightwing drag me into my lab to have a private meeting with the Bat.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks as a list of the ingredients appear on the screen beside his face.

"For now… yeah… That's why I needed some time. I had to double check with all the machines here and then triple check." I sigh walking towards the couch and sit on the arm rest. Surprisingly, he gave me an extra day to give a definite result and this is our first encounter since we fought in front of Mal and Nightwing.

(If he expects an apology, he can kiss my nature loving ass.)I growl in my head as I blankly stare at him.

"I didn't want to make mistakes, I tested most of the drug though. Left a bit to compare for any further appearance." I scratch the back of my head and dared not to look at Nightwing as he stood close to the screen with eyes on me.

"And what about the ones you accused? Enigma, Harvey and Crane?" He asks as the ingredients were replaced with the pictures of the three I named.

"Harvey is always looking for a new way to get money. He and Enigma are friends and seeing how Enigma gets bored easily, he might be part of it just for the fun." I slowly answer with personal knowledge of the two and how mom has described them to me.

"And the three of us should know very well that Crane would do anything just to inflict fear in people." I add becoming uncomfortable with just mentioning his name.

Crane is my second most hatred villain on my list. Joker being the first which is a duh. He tried to use one of his fear serum on me but failed when all it gave me was a headache and dizziness. The idiot had the nerve to use plant base ingredients for his new serum mixed with a bit of chemicals to make it liquid and by the time he tested it on me, mom's blood was fully mixed with my blood which gave me some degree of immunity. Not giving him the chance to used his real hardcore chemicals, I punched him so hard on the face that I broke his nose and his voice changing thing cut his lip. I can't help but smirk a little when I remembered his mask-less face bleeding from the nose and lip.

"Crane is in Arkham." Batman let out which earn a dry laugh from me.

"Yeah 'cause Arkham does a wonderful job keeping them there." I snap with a small 'are you stupid' face back at Nightwing which earn a nod and he simply mouth out what I think is the word 'true'.

"Regardless…" Batman calls of our attention as he continues to stare at us.

"I will investigate your claim. In the meantime, take this time to merge with the group. It is part of your probation." He let out making Nightwing look at him over his shoulder.

"Wait, what?" I shriek only for the screen to go black.

"Since when-"

"You are part of the team. He was bound to tell you to do this sooner or later." Nightwing walking out of the room. I pout at the order, knowing very well that merging means that I'll have to socialize with them.

Four days later, Beast Boy woke me from a nap on the common room to tell me about a mission briefing. I stared at him with a blank face and groan as I turned away from him to try and continue to sleep.

"I don't do mission." I moan as the boy starts to shake me.

"Nightwing said that Mal is going to show you how the computer works. Come on! Please!" He begs and when I looked at him over my shoulder, I couldn't ignore his wide green puppy eyes.

Ever since I apologize for snapping at him, Beast Boy have been pestering me like the little brother I never had. For the last three days he would drag me out of my room for breakfast, make conversation so I would speak with Meghan, Superboy and anyone that was around at the time and even drag me to training. He did try to make me participate on a training simulation but his puppy eyes aren't that powerful… yet. I suspect Nightwing put him up to this to abuse his ability with his puppy eyes and the fact that the kid has grown attached to me.

"And remember, you are also part of the medical bay so you have to be on call and ready if something goes wrong." He let out as if it's the smartest thing in the world.

"So far, none of your missions required me." I sigh pushing myself to sit up.

"Our luck always runs out. It's about time for something to go boom." He chirps making me stare at him.

"Is that a usual outcome?" I yawn rubbing my face, my finger brushing away the crust from my duo colored hair.

"80% of the time." He smiles which made me look at him with a raised brow.

"A normal person will have considered that insane and… other stuff but my brain is still asleep." I yawn again the boy takes hold of my wrist and starts to pull me.

Entering the Mission Floor and stopping by the holographic computer, I ignore the glare that Lagoon Boy and Beetle are giving me. I don't have to be a genius to know that they don't like me or the fact that the little green boy isn't spending time with them. Meghan form of welcoming was a small smile while Connor gave a nod as he, Nightwing and Mal stand in front of us. The rest of the team, like Robin, Wonder Girl and Batgirl, just gave me a quick look.

"Good, you are all here. Today mission is a in and out mission. Our target is a complex of warehouse in where the League suspect have a ring of guns and counterfeit products but in recent days there's been an increase of machinery." He explains as the screen start to show a warehouse in Rocky City, New Mexico. The place looks old, beatdown and in need of repairs.

"We suspect that a local mobster is running the warehouse and according sources, guns is his usual MO but counterfeit products is something new. Team Alpha will investigate, take evidence and picture and then come out. Little to no engage with those inside, we want to make a full case first. Team Beta will be in Bioship providing security and extraction." He simply commands everyone's attention on him.

I must admit, I am impress in how easily he can keep their attention on him. Usually Boy Wonder is the one to follow orders from the Bat and like a good little boy he follows them to perfection. Seeing him as the leader, now that is an upgrade.

(Maybe Boy Wonder is no longer a boy.) I smirk crossing my arms only to brush it away as he starts to assign groups.

"Team Alpha will be…"

"Please team alpha, please team alpha." Lagoon Boy start to pray which made me roll my eyes.

"Robin, Blue Beetle, Meghan and Superboy will join me to be part of team Alpha. Team Beta will be Batgirl, Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee and Beast Boy." He announced which earn a low groan from the Atlantean, clearly not liking the idea of being in Team Beta.

"Mal will stay here in control room controlling communication and giving the go-calls while Daphne will help out and learn." He adds which made me cross my arms and move my gaze to look at Mal who nods at me.

"Wait… so you going to put the criminal to give us orders?" Lagoon Boy growls as he glares at me.

"Oh, don't get your fish stick in a tight net, Fish Boy. It's not like you going to get some action."I smirk walking towards Mal as he growls at me, held by Beetle. Mobilizing out of the mission room, Beast Boy waves at me as he leaves, wishing me good luck.

"Daphne." Nightwing calls making me turn to look at him.

"Give this a chance. Who knows? You might like it." He continues starting to walk out of the room.

"Bossing you around will the highlight of my day." I shout earning a thumb up from him and just like that I am left alone with Mal.

"That was cute." Mal let out which earned my attention.

"What?" I ask but he let out a chuckle.

"Nothing." He said walking closer to the computer and start to type on it.

Giving his nonchalant answer a shrug, I grab the second chair and sat on it. Through the whole thing Mal started to tell me how the computer works and what button to press. Half way into their flight out, Mal calls for a video check. Apparently somewhere in their body there's a miniature body cam and its connected with their ear piece.

"Now, they don't talk much in their mission. Meghan has the ability to link everyone brain and they can talk telepathically." Mal explains as everyone continues to check their cams and whatever else they need for this mission.

"So you are telling me, she can enter my brain at any time?" I ask starring at the visual label as Meghan's.

"What? Scared that she finds something that we won't like?" Lagoon Boy voice suddenly echoes in the room which earn a glare from me.

"One, no one is talking to you Chum Bucket. Two, your fly is open." He quickly looks down and gasp when he found his zipper down. Robin lets out a laugh and turns to look at Lagoon Boy.

"Daphne: 2. Lagoon Boy: 0." He let out which made some chuckle while the Atlantean glare at the teen. Mal quickly let go of the communication button and stares at me.

"Behave." "Yes, dad." I let out to Mal's calls for peace and I continue to watch.

The mission wasn't that big of a deal with how it started to go. They entered the warehouse once the security cameras were turned off, which is weird to see. And they did as it was ordered in the Cave, some took pictures, other took evidence, and made sure to stay out of sight. The weapons look weird, sci-fi weird.

"Mal." Nightwing whispers as his body cam takes in the weapons.

"No visual match in our data base." He answers which surprises me. Clearly Mal been on the job for a while to know what Nightwing wanted without asking.

"You will get used to it with time." Mal assures at they continue with the mission.

Once with all that they needed, Nightwing calls for a mission complete and to go back to the Bioship, telling Team Beta to be ready for extraction. Mobilizing out of the warehouse, Nightwing is the last to walk out to reach the Bioship. Quickly make his way towards the extraction spot, our breaths get caught in out throat when an sound resounds in the sound feed. A gun shot.

"Nightwing is hit." Mal shout as Nightwing stumbles and hides behind a fork lift.

"What?" Meghan shouts turning around, her video feed showing her on the ship's platform.

"Nightwing is hit. Get him out!" I shout before mal could which earn the response I was expecting.

Meghan and Connor rush out of the ship and ran towards Nightwing location. Meghan flew up, leaving Connor to get their leader, and with a wave of her hand she stops some bullets aimed towards her. Connor had reach Nightwing and started to jump towards the ship.

"Medical be ready. Gun shot on his right shoulder, close to the neck." Superboy informs as he reaches the Bioship.

"Clean the wound and keep pressure." I order jumping out of my chair and ran towards my research room, knowing that I have at least 30 minutes.

Grabbing premade vails, I ran back up towards the mission room and stood close to the medical bay. The screen shows me that Batgirl is taking care of Nightwing and she's putting a bandage on the wound.

"The wound is a deep graze but I don't know if a vein was hit." She informs which made me nibble on my lower lip.

"Keep the pressure, Daphne is ready to treat him." Mal orders.

The ride back felt like it took years. Through the whole thing Batgirl keep Nightwing conscious and alert, while Meghan did her best to rush towards the Cave. Once inside, Meghan floats Nightwing into the room and without a second thought laid him on the nearest bed. Putting the vials on the table, I grab some scissors and cut the suit's shoulder to have full access to the wound.

"What are you-"

"Either get out or watch. Don't even try to tell me how to do my job." I cut Batgirl's question as I cut the bandages away. Grabbing the disinfecting alcohol, I poured without a care on the wound which earn a wince from the hero. Sensing tension, Meghan forces every one of the room and shuts the door.

"Damn! Thanks for being gentle." He groans which earn a glare from me.

"Oh, hush. You had worst." I grumble back which made him shut up because it's true, internally glad that the bleeding is slow so it means that no vein was hit.

Nightwing can clearly remember most of his injuries, others he was so out of to remember all the details. He broke both of his arms, his shoulder and knees has suffered dislocation, his nose has been fracture way too many times, three of his fingers has gotten crushed, numerous sprained wrist and ankles, fractured ribs, and even a broken toe. Again, those are the one he remembers, he knows he has suffered some concussions. Grabbing the clear vial, I uncork it with my teeth and spat the tap on the table as my other hand makes sure to keep the wound open.

"This will make the wound go numb." I explain pouring three drops inside the wound earning a nod and a groan. The liquid does give out a small burn effect but the stings lasts for some seconds. Putting the vial down, I grab the green veil and uncorked it the same way.

"This will make sure that no infection happens." I tell him which he nods once again. Grabbing the last purple veil, I showed it to him.

"And this will accelerate the healing." I sigh forcing the wound shut with my hand and let the thick substance to pour on the wound.

Once I made sure that the substance is all over the wound, I grab a squared gauze and press it against the wound and tape it down. Rolling bandages around his arm, I try to ignore his stare.

"How do you know all this?" He asks staring at me.

"All what?" I ask and clip the bandage together.

"The wound treatment." He asks as I walk away to wash my hands.

"Mom knew from the first day I moved in that I needed to know how to heal wounds, not just mine but hers and Aunty Harley's. She has a lot of enemies, they might try something on me." I simply answer and watch how the flows off my hands as the automatic faucet gets turn on.

"Have they?" He asks, getting up without using his injured arm.

"Many did but one hurt me good. Clayface wanted a piece of mom's territory but mom stopped him. He threw a boulder towards us as he was running away, when it crashed, a shard flew towards me and cut me on the thigh. Had to use those same three vials on me." I smirk remembering the day.

Mom didn't help much on that day, she just dragged me back to the greenhouse and the vials in front of me to choose, she would slap my hand whenever I chose the wrong one and snap saying to CLEAR MY HEAD AND THINK STRAIGHT. That was hard to do when pain on my leg was excruciating. It took me close to 30 minutes to treat myself.

"We have to check the wound in three days to see if the healing is going well." I sigh shaking my hands to get rid of the extra water.

I walk back towards the bed and start to cork shut all the vials. Nightwing stayed on the bed and stared at me, curious to know what else I have gone through when I lived with mom. My upbringing is clearly different than his but yet the same, being related to such high-profile figures puts their life in danger by just associating with them. But he felt safe with Batman, living with Poison Ivy mustn't be that safe.

"Hey." He whispers putting his hand on my shoulder which tensed up as I stared at him.

"Thanks." He smiles gently which made step away and grab everything in a rush.

"Whatever. Just… don't this again." I let out and walk out of the room.

* * *

 **Well, to explain my absence. If I haven't mentioned earlier, my university went on strike… against our will. My university belongs to a system in where we are all in the same University System but divided by individual campuses. On the first student committee it was decided that we would go on strike with the whole university system but we didn't have enough students to vote so we made a second student committee but this time with just our university and our students. It was decided to lift the strike and continue classes as normal when we started to notice some stuff, but the students that were controlling the gate and were pro-strike ignored the committee decision and kept the gates close... for close to TWO months. Long story short, our scholarship was frozen (its now available after three months of battle with the federal government), once those idiot pro-strikers realized that they were in a losing battle because people were losing their housing and medical and moving to other universities they did a shady deal with the university to open the gates (basically a hidden agenda) and our whole class schedule got fucked up that we had classes during summer only to start the new class year in a week (between Sept 4 or 6 don't remember right now). So, this whole summer where I was planning to update and finish this story or at least be half way done, got fucked up. -sigh- And now that I am free from school… I'm starting to feel a little sick…. YAY FUCKING SUMMER!**

 **Anyways, let's just hope that I update soon if I don't, I am sorry. I am now into my LAST YEAR of university life… -confetti party- OH YEAH, I'M ALMOST DONE. See you later.**


	15. Delirium

**Surprise chapter as a sorry gift for abandoning you guys. Please read below that I have a question for you guys which will possibly determine my future in this account. Anyways, everything but my OC and the drama belongs to DC Comics and like you I am waiting to hear the release date for Young Justice 3 because I find it disrespectful that they ended the show just when Darkside made his appearance. Yes, I'm still traumatized.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Delirium**

"Well, I am bored." I sigh laying on the ground of my office, my hand lazily petting green cat that's on my stomach. To agree, Beast Boy let out a small purr and snuggle deeper into my stomach.

Today has been one of those long but never-ending day in where your brain makes you think that time is going fast but what you brain thinks that 30 minutes pass in reality it's only been 2 minutes. Apparently, I am not the only one because Beast Boy walked in and transformed into a small sparrow to land on my head. How we ended up on the floor with him as a cat, I don't know, but it feels good to feel cold metal on my back. Feeling his paw pulling on my shirt, I look up and see him point towards my computer as it flashes random images.

"Doing a search for the mystery compound. I was able to separate it from the rest." I whisper putting my head back on the floor and close my eyes, my hand back into the petting him. His body froze when my fingers touch a point behind his ear and just like that he started to purr.

"Daphne, we have-" We look at the door, my vision upside down, and stare at the confused Nightwing as he stood by the door.

"Lazy day." I mumble and continue to scratch the boy behind his ear, holding in a smirk when he started to literally melt.

"Um, well not that lazy. Aquaman might have found something about the drug… in Florida. Interrogation will happen at any second." He announced which made me groan. That alone means that I have to stand up and leave the comfort of floor.

"Can I watch from here?" I ask with a pout which made him smirk.

"Batman is here and he wants you to be present," I groan at his words and start to get up. Beast Boy quickly jumping on the couch still in his cat form.

"We'll continue later." I stretch as he let out a meow and ran out of the room.

"He has grown attached to you." He sighs watching the green cat walk away. I stood up and continue to stretch, letting out a yawn.

"You can say that." I moan scratching the back of my head.

"Just… don't hurt him." He suddenly let out making me look at him.

"I noticed how he looks at you, I don't know why but he looks at you the same way he started to consider Meghan as his sister. Garfield has a thing about friend and family, he gets easily attached to people, we don't want to see him hurt." He warns as I stare at him, understanding his every word. The kid is on the sensitive side and I could tell from the first day we meet but the last thing I need is to hurt him.

"Don't worry… I won't hurt him." I let out patting his chest as I walk out, his eyes on me.

Reaching the mission room, I stare at Batman back as he works on the computer with Mal on his side. Feeling mean, I start to silently dance with my middle fingers towards him confident that he isn't looking. Mal looked over his shoulder and held in his snicker by shaking his head. Nightwing just stared at me with a blank face.

"If you want to keep those fingers…" Freezing at the sound of Batman's voice, I keep my eyes glued on him.

"I suggest you tuck them away." Feeling a sense of preservation, I put my fingers away and tuck my hands on the back pockets of my short which earn a chuckle from both Nightwing and Mal.

"So… someone found more of the drug?" I innocently ask trying to change the subject.

"During a royal patrol, Aquaman and Aqualad were alerted of an unmarked ship that was having trouble. The ship was confiscated and found bundle of the drugs. The preliminary test result was that it has the same compound as the drug you are investigating." He answers typing who knows what and in a flash a video feed appears on the screen.

On the screen, I can see Aquaman standing by a table as he glares at scrawny looking man that's handcuffed to the table. The man is trying his best to not look at the superhero only to jump when Aquaman slams his fist on the metal surface.

"I want answers." He growls glaring at the nervous man.

"How long has he been interrogating the guy?" I ask leaning towards Nightwing.

"This is hour three." He answers which earn a surprised whistle.

"Damn, he held nicely." I compliment seeing that the man is about to break.

"Do you want to stay in jail forever?" Aquaman asks making the guy start to sweat.

"Forever? This is a drug charge, that's 10 years." The man squeaks as he stares at the hero.

"You have crossed country line and enter an unknown drug to America that is being linked to some serious crimes, murder. I will make sure you stay in prison and be found responsible for what has happened." He threats leaning on the table.

"Can he do that?" I ask turning towards Nightwing as he stared at the screen.

"No but he doesn't know that." He smirks not even bothering to glance at me.

"And you say that villains are cruel." I let out putting my attention back to the screen.

"Okay, let's not do that. I'm just the transport guy, all I do is go to point A to point B. All I know that boss paid me to deliver this new drug." The guy explains waving his hands as much as the cuffs can let him.

"And what the name of this drug?" Aquaman asks easing down on the anger.

"Something about Delirium. I swear that's all I know." He cries only to put his head on his hand knowing very well that he will be in bigger trouble if someone finds out that he snitched.

"Delirium? That's self-descriptive." Nightwing sighs scratching his head which messes up his hair.

"Well, the drug does send to a delirious like state." I shrug as we watch Aquaman walk out of the interrogation room.

The screen changes to one of just Aquaman's face. This is the first time I see the blonde king up close and, honestly, I was expecting something more fisherman pirate looks. You know long hair, scars and something like King Triton. What I see is a blonde man with nice short hair connected with a well-kept beard, blue eyes and quite handsome looking like a fine wine kind of way. Basically, if I ever had a daddy issue and want to have a relationship with an older man, Aquaman role model to have men compared to.

(Definitely, dad-bod boyfriend material.) I smirk not all guilty for enjoying the view.

"Batman, this has gotten out of hand." Aquaman express with a serious face.

"If this drug is already in Gulf waters, who knows how far it has reached." He continues and I can tell that he is worried about the drug trafficking.

"Daphne." Batman calls and I glare at the boy beside me when he pushed me towards the senior hero.

"What update do you have about the drug?" He asks quite harshly as I stood behind him.

"I have a computer running analysis to see if something appears about our mystery component on net. And honestly, it will me a miracle if something does appear so don't hold your breath." I inform staring at the screen, ignoring Batman's heated stare.

"That's it?" Batman growls which earned a blank stared from me.

"You know what? If you are so desperate to know about this stupid drug, do it yourself." I start getting closer to him.

"You are the dark knight, the detective of detectives, the one with all the answers and has all the plans. I can bet a little drug won't be that hard for you to investigate maybe even have the answer in less than a month." I continue sending small jabs towards the Dark Knight, ignoring Mal and Nightwing look that clearly scream that I have to stop what I'm doing.

"So, what's your excuse for giving me this case? Oh, don't say as parole cause we both know that there's got to be someone better than me out there." I smirk not scared of his glare or caring about Mal and Nightwing stares of panic that screams for me to back off. Aquaman on the other hand is looking at the whole thing with amusement.

Glaring at me, Batman scowls gets deeper as we start to do a standoff. Fearing the outcome of this standoff, Nightwing started to walk towards us but stop when laughter is heard. I turn towards the laugh and smirk at the sight of a smiling Aquaman, liking the sight of the aged man with a smile which for some reason makes him more attractive.

(Maybe I do have some daddy issues.) I thought stepping away from the Bat.

"I like this one. Firey like my Queen when we first meet." I blush at his compliment and moved to stand by Nightwing, a small smile appearing on my face.

"Are you blushing?" He whispers which earn a glare.

"Jealous?" I whisper back which made him look back at the screen, unaware of hos annoyed he really is.

"Aquaman send a bundle of the drug to the cave, the rest send it to the league." Batman commands once he stopped internally pouting.

"Roger, I will increase patrol around the gulf. In Neptune's name, we hope that this hasn't escalated." He said with a nod and the screen goes blank.

"I'll get my office ready. Unless, you want to take over." I sarcastically suggest starring at the Bat as I start to walk away, ignoring Nightwing's snarling out my name. I continue to walk with a bounce on my step and start to skip down the steps as Mal lets out a small chuckle.

"She has no self-preservation." He chuckles some more which made me smirk.

Once in my office, I start to think over what I just did. This whole thing was to get back at him for being the biggest pain in the ass for demanding for the drug and maybe a bit of being locked in the cave has also affected me. But now that I am away from him, it hit me. Batman is cruel… like a villain. He will get back at me in some form or way.

(Nah, he's not that childish… right?) I thought turning on the mass spectrometer.

I was wrong. Batman is childish. Deep into the day, as I was taking a nap waiting for the bundle to arrive, I jump off the couch when a blaring noise wakes me, making me fall on the floor with a thud and a punch ready to be unleashed. Noticing no threat, I look around to see what in the hell is making that awful sound.

"The bundle has arrived," Batman voice suddenly resound around the room, the blaring now gone, his image now on the screen.

"You blared the alarm… for that?" I growl falling on the couch, rubbing my cheeks, my heart begging to jump out of my chest.

"Consider us even for your lack of respect." He let a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face and with that the screen is black.

Letting out a humorless laugh, I lean back and stared at the roof, one question rolling around my head. Did The Dark Knight just punk'd me?

* * *

 **Okay I have a question:**

 **I am making a Roy story seeing that our handsome red head archer isn't getting much love (sneak peek if I haven't mentioned it: it's about meta humans and it will get published once I complete the outline of the story) but what other story would you like to see? I will give a small description so you can make a fair decision.**

 **Pre-Hobbit:  
** **Nymph:** **Legolas / OFC**

 **A dying breed has come out of the shadows, the nymphs have survived the war and are now united in peace as one kingdom. They must rebuild their new home, settled their difference and make alliances. Their new queen and princess must decide, set an alliance with the elves or grow alone and hope for the best? /** Made this story because I want to give Legolas a backstory and because I inspired by their movies. I haven't read the books because it's too much for my hyperactive brain.

 **Marvel Cinematic Universe:  
** **Nattmara:** **Captain America / OFC**

 **Claire, a mutant, a myth, a question. Her powers are more than that, more than a mutation that the X-Men have ever seen, but a curse with no answers. Will the rise of heroes will be the answer that she's looking for? Or the complication to her powers? /** This story will dab into the X-Men, Norse Mythology and slightly follow the MCU. Also, I don't like Sharon and I find the relationship creepy because she's Peggy's niece and I'm like WOW, COULDN'T BANG PEGGY SO YOU BANG THE NIECE, WHAT?!

 **Yu-Yu-Hakusho  
** **Lypire:** **Kurama / OFC**

 **The war is more than guns and bombs, vampires and lycans has taken control of the human world's underworld and now they want a piece of demon world but a wild card is in the wind, creating chaos in the balance. Humans are being murder, hybrids are now a rising population, pure-blood vampires and lycans are blaming hybrids for all the crimes. What's really hiding in the shadows? /** This story will take place Post-YYH seeing that Kurama doesn't have a love interest. This story might have a prequel but that is the maybe pile.

 **Harry Potter  
** **Durmstrang's Daughter:** **Viktor Krum / OFC**

 **Death Eaters are out and about. For their protection, private school are now shut and students must go to any main school of magic like Hogwarts or Ilvermorny. What to do when an error sends the wrong girl to the wrong school? She not afraid to stay in the school but will the school let her stay? /** For some reason, I like to Viktor Krum and maybe because I don't know much of the school and of Viktor Krum. No, I haven't read the books to know if there's more info of Durmstrang but I did check Wiki Pages which I hope that's enough.

 **So which one would you like to read next? You can tell me through message or through reviews, which ever you feel comfortable in. Enjoy your night!**


	16. Memorial Day

**Hi guys! I am sort of back and I am sorry for making you guys wait but that Maria bitch is still effecting me. I will explain the whole thing at the end of the story. As you know, DC Comics doesn't belong to me and all but my OC and plot line belongs to them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Memorial Day**

Waking up from a long sleep, I shower and change into today's outfit. Almost everything in my closet consists of short pants and a shirt. I don't like long jeans much, too tight and harder to get a tan with long pants on those lazy days in the park back home. And my guilty pleasure: flip flops. I have them in every color imagined and unfortunately when I moved here, I could only grab half of them. Heels and sneakers are for special occasions. Today, my shirt is a V neck white with short sleeves and holes in the black, normal jean shorts and black flip flops.

(Simple and clean.)I thought walking out of my room with a mission in mind: late breakfast.

Ever since I got that bundle from Florida, I been pulling some long night. The equipment that Batman set in my lab is top of the art, best of the best, but the damn thing isn't going my way. It keeps showing an unknown ingredient and I'm too stubborn to ask if there something with a bigger library of element and unknown components. Maybe the unknown thing is not even human. The justice league does handle with a lot of aliens.

(Oh well, I'll give it another try and find… out?)I thought only to slow down and be confused at the sight in the kitchen.

I'm honest, I am not the happiest girl in the world. I'm rude and clearly I don't care much to be social but my good mood from a well night sleep has been kicked out the door the moment I notice Meghan somberly washing the dishes and Beast Boy sitting at the counter all silent, munching on a piece of bread.

"Morning." I let out with a bit of doubt catching their attention.

"Oh, Daphne. Um… want me to make you breakfast?"Meghan ask with a black cloud on top of her head. Okay, something is wrong. Meghan loves to cook, always with a smile and a skip in her step. I haven't been in this mountain long but the obvious is noticeable. No matter what, she always makes something for me even though Lagoon Bitch has told her not bother being nice to a villain. But now as if she doesn't want to.

"Um, no thanks. I'll make myself something quick."She nobs and put all the dishes on the drying rack and walk out of the kitchen. Once I made sure that she is gone, I rush towards Beast Boy and lean close to him.

"What happening? Did Lagoon Brat do something?"I whisper making him stare at me confused.

"No, why would you say that?"He asks staring at me.

"Cause the brightest ball of energy in the mountain is practically dragging herself out the kitchen." I whisper nodding towards the hall entrance not noticing Mal in the living room.

"It's Memorial Day."I jump at the sound of his voice and look over my shoulder to stare at him standing at the end of the counter.

"Okay… what that supposed to mean?" I ask still not getting where this conversation is going. Memorial Day. Remembering the troops. 9/11. Fallen soldiers.

"Just because Superman is invincible doesn't mean that we all are." He answers making me let out a small 'oh', realization hitting me like a swing of my baseball bat.

It's not a common thing to hear but the Justice League have lost some of their heroes. Some due to natural causes like age and disease but have died in the line of duty. Some sacrifices themselves to save hundreds or thousands of lives. Others due to the enemy being stronger than them or by doing a dirty trick. Take the Joker for example, he killed Robin The Second and according to Aunty Harley it was because he caught the boy off guard. What he used to make the boy lose his defense? I don't know but the news still shocks me. I can still remember when I was in Belle Reve when the news got out and that I was reading Troy. I can still hear some prisoners cheering at his death until one girl screamed and told them to shut up… her words clear.

" **Cheer all you want, with his death we are royally fucked up. Don't be surprise if by the end of the year, all future crimes will be death penalty."** **She said as I stood in my cell, knowing very well that what she's saying is true.**

And like a prophet she was right. By the time I got out, there's five new laws against villains and two of those laws are punished with death penalties while two others are life sentences. Even though he is back to "normal", I can still see that some aspects of Batman has changed. Heck, Nightwing has changed into a slightly more serious person, he jokes around but not as constant as when he was Robin.

"So… what do guys do on this day?"I ask as Mal moves to wash his dishes.

"We go to the grotto, pay our respects and go to missions if there's any." He answers turning the water on.

"Grotto?" I ask.

He simply nods and continue to clean his dishes. Noticing the time, he tells me to eat something quick because the service starts in an hour and to not even think of skipping because it's a group meeting aka I have to go. Making myself a sandwich with a side of apple juice and chips, I start to eat with Beast Boy stealing some chips.

"So… what is in this grotto?" I ask gently, knowing that this might be a touchy subject.

"Memorial Pedestals of people that we lost. Fellow members." He answers stealing another chip.

"Did you… knew any of them?" My follow up question made him stop and look at me with a sad face.

"Yeah. Ja… Robin was a fun guy. We used to get in so much trouble but I guess he wanted to make me feel welcome being the new guy. This one time, we saw this video about mentos and soda and he said 'we have to try this'." He starts to chuckle clearly remembering the young hero. Clearly he's talking about Robin The Second but I didn't knew he was part of Young Justice.

"We filled this kitty pool with like 20 sodas and he brought like a trash cans of mentos. I turned myself into an elephant and with him on my head we threw all the mentos in. Jajaja, the soda went boom and the whole mission room got soaked. We didn't even notice that Black Canary was there and got soaked with us. Jajajaja, she made us clean the floor and do like 40 laps around the mountain." He continues to laugh very fond of the memory.

I could tell that he and Robin The Second were the best of pals. Only good friends will get into trouble like these but what do I know, right? All my friends aren't exactly around and when they were, they weren't the best being street kids that enjoyed vandalism, amongst other things. I do have good memories with them but most were done illegally.

"And that was just the start… it's not fair." He sighs putting his head on the table and stare ahead with a blank face.

"We had so many plans. We were going to become Leaguers and even be part of the council if anyone step out. Why he had to go?" He asks turning to look me with watery eyes.

"I don't know, Beasty. Even I know that it wasn't his time. But at least we know he gave the good fight." I whisper pulling him close so he can lean on my shoulder.

He cried for some minutes on my shoulder and I just let him there. Once he calmed down, I clean his face with my hand and pinch his cheeks to make him chuckle. Cleaning my dishes away, I let Beast Boy lead me towards the Grotto which as the base level in a space of stairs I didn't knew of.

"So… what should I do?" I whisper once we reached Mal noticing that almost everyone is here, the only ones missing being Superboy and Nightwing. I even see three faces I haven't seen before.

"Just stay close." He suggests making me nod. Beast Boy later whispered that the three faces are Artemis, Rocket and Zatanna, three ex-members.

Once with the missing members with us, we all slowly walk down the stairs and I couldn't help but let out a shiver at the drop of temperature. We enter a cave, bigger than I expected and the sight in front of me is amazing. Will a lagoon, I can see lights illuminating the cavern's wall but the main figures are the giant holographic pedestal that are at the end of the mountain. I don't two of them being Tula being Aquagirl and Ted Kord being Blue Beetle but I do recognize Wally West aka Kid Flash and Jason Todd aka Robin The Second.

(Hall of fallen heroes.) I read out as they start to get closer to the pedestals.

Feeling like this is too personal for my liking, I decided to stay by the stairs while everyone continue on. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder when he noticed my absence but I simply wink at him and wave him on. Meghan, Connor, Artemis and Nightwing step up the front as the original members and expressed their condolences. Through everything, I can see Meghan and Artemis holding hands as the blonde can't help but let her tears go.

The service didn't last long, maybe 10 minutes or so. And when all words were said, flowers were placed on each pedestal. Artemis later got close to Kid Flash's pedestal and kissed it with such tenderness that it all made sense. They were lovers. I'm not a helpless romantic but one has to be blind and stupid to not notice. How vulnerable and human they all look with those holograms looming over them.

(So, this is what it looks like.) I let out, realizing the grim situation and how wrong I was.

On the outside, with mom, I saw heroes as pest and almost immortal. No matter what we (villains) did to Batman, the man will always came back like a bothersome mosquito that you thought you killed only to reappear just when you are sleeping to suck blood out of your leg. But under all that grand act and strong face, there's still a person under that mask. Death is possible. They bleed just like me and they do all this without much of reward. Heroes are sometimes seen like me, a villain, on the aftermath of their fights even though they saved millions.

They start to walk out of the grotto, Meghan helping poor Artemis out and in less than a minute I am alone with Nightwing as he stood between Kid Flash and Robin The Second. Walking closer to them, now confident to stand in front of the pedestal I can just feel Nightwing sorrow. He didn't lose two comrades in the heat of battle, he lost a best friend and a brother. When he was younger, I can remember the day when Kid Flash was in Gotham visiting and they were having fun fighting crime.

"Out of everyone…" I start making him look at me, surprise to see me here.

"Kid Flash was the only hero I couldn't bring myself to hate. Him and Flash, I just couldn't." I confess walking closer to stare at his pedestal. Even in a hologram, I can see the small smile that never left his face and the adorable freckles.

"I'm not saying this because I hate the Freeze Gang and they beat Captain Cold so many time that it's funny. But something about them, it felt right to… like them and not see them as the enemy… maybe because they were honest and goofy whenever the camera was on them. Or maybe it was because they weren't the typical serious, fake smiles, kind of people. Him…" I point turning to him.

"… is what heroes should look like. Maybe if I meet him and Flash instead of the grim Bat, maybe, just maybe I would have reconsidered my stay with Ivy and joined normal society. Be a model citizen and fight crime." I shrug turning to Kid Flash, for once speaking with truth.

Kid Flash was just that a kid. He, just like Flash, treated you like a friend and didn't try to scare the living daylight out of you. I read stuff around Central City and unlike Gotham, Flash method to deal with villains isn't through fear and dark aura. They were just… The Flash and Kid Flash, the speeding heroes.

"You really mean that?" He asks once he let my words sink.

"Yeah." I answer starting to walk away. Unsure of what to do next, I place my hand on his shoulder and stared straight at his face.

"Sorry about Robin. He shocked my ass the only time we meet but he didn't deserve what that ass did to him." I squeeze his shoulder and walk out of the grotto.

He watched as I walked away only to let out a shaky breath. Now this is something he wasn't expecting… an apology from a villain. Putting his hand on the shoulder that I just touched, he moved to stare at Wally and Jason. And like in every year, once alone, he let himself cry at the memory of his best friend and brother.

* * *

 **I am back people… sort of. Maria happened months ago but things are still wonky, not only for me but to my whole island. Cell phone service is back to normal-ish but the internet and home phone is on and off, in my case my home phone and internet it has gotten fixed like 5 times. It's a miracle my internet is working now. This story will go slow in update, all depends on my internet service and whenever I am free now that I am working and studying at the same time. I will not let this story die! And I will try to put out a new story if my brain just stop changing and concentrates on one storyline and concept. Having a hyper brain is not easy for writing.**

 **Yes, I added the death of Kid Flash because… I needed something teary to write. How I don't know if Kid Flash dies in any other way, I am leaving his death as an open idea of what you guys want to believe and I don't want to make up something only to screw it up and have Kid Flash on my ass. Anyways enjoy and again sorry for typos.**


End file.
